Korrasami AU Modern Between music and flavor
by ProjectVandom
Summary: Korra es estudiante en la uni, aspirante a chef... Todo su mundo es un caos, pero sera peor cuando llegue a su vida Asami Sato Musica, comida, situaciones raras e incomodas, un conflicto de grandes proporciones. Es un AU Raro, pero original :D
1. Cap 1: Un avatar que cocina, y un KO

Korrasami AU Modern. Between music and flavor

**Los personajes de The Legend Of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

**Notas iniciales**

**Este es un AU Fanfic, es una combinación entre mi vida, el Korrasami, mi iPod y elementos del universo Avatar, espero que les agrade.**

**Les recomiendo que vean el playlist y lo puedan reproducir en las situaciones donde lo indica por interprete/compositor que están marcados por un asterisco (*).**

Cap. 1: Un avatar que cocina, y un K.O

POV Korra

Mi nombre es Korra, por un poco bizarro que parezca aún estoy en la uni, después de cambiar de carrera finalmente estoy en la carrera de gastronomía. ¿Quién diría que el Avatar cocinara? Lo sé, hasta para mi es irónico, pero por extraño que pueda parecer siento que estoy en donde me gusta y debo estar, dejando ligeramente un lado mis deberes como Avatar. Por ahora no puedo quejarme, sacrifico algunas noches de sueño y al día siguiente tengo una cara que ni yo misma me aguanto, pero unas dosis de cafeína me ayudan a estar consciente en lo que cabe y mis entrenamientos me ayudan a no perder la cordura.

Ok, por Raava debería dormir un poco, pero los deberes de esta semana no me lo permiten, en realidad no sé cuánto tiempo he estado así, pero lo sobrellevo, por ahora los conflictos mundiales son pocos, hay un periodo de paz relativo… Hago lo mejor que puedo, la uni es una de las mejores de la ciudad, mis prácticas, aunque en equipo las he llevado increíble, sin importarme el cansancio, en verdad es mejor que ser pateada por uno que otro loco que "amenaza" el equilibrio. Por ahora mis amigos me han dado ánimos que sinceramente ayudan cuando el estrés te invade, Bolin está en la carrera de actuación al igual que Opal, Jinora casi termina la licenciatura en psicología (Necesitare Terapia… Ok NO) y Mako deserto de la uni para unirse a la policía de la ciudad, aunque yo lo veía más como contador (Mala idea), todos hemos encontrado nuestra vocación, aunque en mi particular me costó trabajo encontrarme. En la soledad de mi cuarto, solo puedo hacer una serie de cosas, sino es cocinar para mí, es dormir y si no es dormir es completar deberes, y por lo general termino dormida encima de mi computadora con al menos dos tazas y libros rodeándome jajajaja ahora casi llegando a la una de la madrugada, mi única compañía además de lo mencionado antes es la música de Ryuichi Sakamoto* (un músico de la nación del fuego) que mi playlist de este compositor lleva unas tres vueltas, pero me relaja y me ayuda a concentrarme… Por los espíritus, casi termino solo un poco más, solo esto y poder enfrentarme a un profe más joputa que jamás antes vi en la vida, ese maestro agua… Lo odio, honestamente lo odio, no es mala persona, solo que su forma de enseñar es confusa y carente de todo sentido racional, pero al diablo debo aprobar su materia aunque sea con el mínimo. Mañana será otro día.

Viernes, maldito viernes… de solo pensarlo me viene un dolor de cabeza que me aturde solo una canción de Michael Bublé* podría salvarme por el resto de la tarde, pero no todo estuvo perdido, después de clases los chicos y yo hemos ido a un pequeño bar no lejos del campus, por lo general no bebo más de la cuenta, no pasan de unas dos copas de vino de los viñedos de la Republica Tierra, mientras bebia la primera copa veía a los chicos bromear mientras escuchaba una canción de The Rapture*, y esa canción por más que me encante no me subía el ánimo, solo cuando la vi a ella… Por Raava, una chica tan hermosa que juro que casi me sangraba la nariz de solo verla, esa piel pálida, esos ojos verdes que podrían encantar a cualquiera… Wow, simplemente wow, estoy impresionada que podría imaginármela en una ecuación de café y cupcakes de curry, Mako le hizo una seña y ella a medida de que se acercaba mi corazón se aceleraba, ¿Pero que me pasa? Jamás había sentido algo así por algo o alguien, ni siquiera eso lo había sentido ni cuando salía con Mako, puedo decirlo esa emoción es única, me sentí caliente por un momento, a lo que Opal un poco preocupada pregunto si estaba bien, le respondí que si… Alegue que el vino se me había subido a la cabeza (Eso ni yo me lo compro) La chica de la chaqueta roja con el logo de Industrias Futuro se nos presentó, su nombre es Asami Sato (Oh por Raava, la heredera de Hiroshi Sato) en cuanto escuche su voz fue… Fue… Hermoso, una punzada familiar me dijo "La has visto antes, quizá en tus sueños", una canción hacia el recuadro completo una canción de Savage Garden*, me estrecho la mano y sentí un impulso de energía que me lleno de golpe, sentí por un momento que todo se borraba alrededor mío, y decidí salir afuera a tomar aire fresco (Aja sí), ya fuera del bar saque un cigarrillo y lo encendí con fuego control, a medida de que lo consumía sentía que el mundo volvía a sus cabales con cada calada que le daba (Por lo general, no fumo a menos que este demasiado estresada o me sobrecargue más de la cuenta) calcule que le quedaban dos fumadas a mi cigarrillo veo salir a Asami, y me dice –Eso es malo para la salud- encogí mi hombro izquierdo como respuesta, en verdad necesitaba ese cigarrillo para sentirme de nuevo sobre este mundo, voltee a verla y me pregunto si tenía otro, mecánicamente busque en mi piernera mi cajetilla, ella tomo uno y con mi mano izquierda le encendí el producto de tabaco, eso fue contradictorio ¿saben?.

Después de haberme terminado las dos últimas caladas, decidí hacerle compañía ninguna de las dos hablo, en realidad no tenía un tema de que conversar y creo que ella tampoco, así que en cuanto termino, entramos de nuevo al bar, tome mi segunda copa de vino de golpe, y le dije a los todos que me retiraba, los abucheos de parte de los chicos no se hicieron esperar, no quisiera pero el deber llama… Casi a punto de retirarme Bolin me abraza por el hombro y me dice -Antes de que vayas y nos abandones, acompáñanos aunque sea con un shot- Oh mierda, esto acabara mal, el maestro tierra me acerco un caballito con lo que parecía licor de serpiente, suspiro resignada y sin pensarlo dos veces me bebí ese trago. Ok, basta debo ir al depa necesito dormir un poco… Una canción suena de Infected Mushroom* con toques demenciales y unos bajos que alguien estando bajos los efectos del opio disfrutaría. Por Raava! Me siento mareada pero así terrible, trato de mantenerme en pie pero mis piernas flaquean, no puedo creerlo que un solo trago de ese brebaje pueda derribarme… Pediré un taxi…

Playlist:

**Ryuichi Sakamoto:**

Energy Flow, Opus, Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence, Bibo no Aozora, The Sheltering Sky, To Stanford.

**Michael Bublé: **

Feeling Good.

**The Rapture:**

Get Myself Into It.

**Savage Garden:**

I Knew I Loved You.

**Infected Mushroom:**

Becoming Insane (Radio Edit.)

POV Asami

Estas cosas, después de haber conocido a Mako, por asuntos relacionados a la actualización del departamento de policía de la ciudad, me llama para preguntarme si quiero ir a beber con unos amigos suyos, entre ellos la famosa Avatar Korra… Pff. Por los espíritus, lo que he visto en televisión y entre otros medios dicen que es fiera para pelear, sin contar con los destrozos que ha ocasionado a los lugares que va, Zaofu, Ba Sing Se, Omanshu, Ciudad Republica, y no sé cuántos lugares ha hecho desastres, pero creo que el precio es poco, el equilibrio del mundo suele ser más importante que otra cosa material, la industria de mi fallecido padre puede soportar eso y más, llego al bar donde Mako me cito, me bajo de la moto y no sin antes de quitarme el casco apago el motor, cruzo la puerta de ese sitio, no será lo mejor del mundo, pero son universitarios ¿Qué esperaba? Llego a la barra y pido un Cosmopolitan, hay una canción en el aire, esa canción de Alizée*, que su guitarra me es emocionante, me deje llevar por la melodía por el tiempo que duraba. Una voz llamándome me saco de mi trance, era Mako en cuanto me acerque a él lo vi rodeado de varios chicos que al parecer tienen toda la pinta de estudiantes… Oh espíritus, la vi por sé que ella es el Avatar, pero esa emoción me es rara ni yo sé que es, quizá algo un "un no sé qué" me ha dicho: "La has visto antes", la chica morena con esos ojos tan profundos como el mar, que podrías ser capaz de perderte en ellos se levantó de su asiento, salió del bar, yo también lo hice. En cuanto salí de ahí, la vi fumando (vaya ironía) al parecer eso la relajo, llevaba mucho que no fumaba y le pedí uno para no dejarla sola, ella tenía puesta una filipina negra no muy ajustada y unos janes azul, pero podría imaginarme que hay debajo de tan colores elegantes, mientras las dos fumábamos, no hablamos de nada en lo absoluto, no sabía que decirle ni como persona ni como Avatar.

Ya habíamos terminado de fumar, yo tome asiento junto a Mako, y vi que Korra tomo una copa de vino tinto de golpe, y les decía a sus amigos que debía retirarse, podría decir que le llovió de todo, pero Bolin le dio un trago al parecer de licor de serpiente o dragón. Por la presión (Eso Creo) bebió ese shot, pero inmediatamente después de haberlo bebido, el Avatar estaba perdiendo el sentido del equilibrio (y la coherencia) había tomado su móvil tratando de pedir un taxi, pero como no pudo coordinar su habla y su razón creo que tomo la elección de irse a pie (Por los espíritus, será el Avatar o quien chingados sea), pero algo me decía que no debía dejarla ir en su estado.

Pregunte a Mako donde estaba su departamento, una vez resuelta la duda tome su brazo izquierdo para que rodeara mi hombro y cuello, eso le ayudaría a caminar, llegamos donde deje mi moto, antes de encender el vehículo, le dije a Korra que se colocara el casco y así lo hizo, me puse el mío y antes de arrancar, tome las manos del Avatar y con un listón se las ate para que no se soltase, a medida de que recorría las calles escuche una canción un poco lejana pero lo suficiente como para sonreír un poco, es una de mis preferidas, Breakbot*, ya acelere un poco más pero seguía con esa melodía en la mente. En cuanto llegamos solté sus manos pero me encontré a una Avatar inconsciente (Ok, eso es raro, que Korra fuese noqueada por el alcohol), ok busque sus llaves, cargarla no fue difícil, vive en planta baja y créanme eso es una ventaja

Uff, finalmente su depa, algo no muy elegante pero con muchos iconos de la cultura popular digital, no puedo decir que tiene mal gusto (Es toda una friki), pero no es tanto lo mío, ya estando en su recamara la deposite en su cama, pero yo también me había cansado, así que decidí quedarme en su depa, admito una cosa su sofá no es incómodo, además no hay nadie quien me espere, antes de quedarme dormida quise escuchar algo en mi móvil para poder dormir, he de decir que un Cosmo no es suficiente para tirarme, así que tome mis audífonos y los conecte a mi móvil, en cuanto encontré mi playlist de Yann Tiersen* pude dormir no sin antes corroborar que Korra estuviese bien, la revise al parecer el alcohol le cobro factura y se ve que ella no bebe mucho, será extraño el solo verla así, dormida o ¿en coma? me da una sensación entre paz y deseos de quererla, tal vez…

Playlist:

**Alizée:**

Fify-Sixty

**Breakbot:**

Shades Of Black

**Yann Tiersen:**

Amelie Complete Soundtrack, Monochrome, Les Jours Tristes (Vocal ver.)

**Notas Finales:**

**Hasta ahora, martes lo termine, espero que haya sido de su agrado :D**


	2. Cap 2: Las mañanas… eh… lo olvide

**Los personajes de The Legend Of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

**Notas iniciales:**

**Les recomiendo que vean el playlist y lo puedan reproducir en las situaciones donde lo indica por interprete/compositor que están marcados por un asterisco (*).**

**Este capitulo es corto, pero aqui es donde sale el peine ^^**

Cap. 2 Las mañanas… eh… lo olvide.

POV Korra

Escuche la alarma de mi despertador(un móvil de vieja escuela) 5 am una canción de The Glitch Mob*, abrí mis ojos y sentí un sordo dolor de cabeza que me dio la impresión de que todo se había desarmado y vuelto a armar de manera brusca, pero lo más extraño fue sentir que solo tenía los boxers y el bra deportivo por más que haga calor nunca duermo así, en la oscuridad sentí a tientas un bulto tibio entre las sabanas de mi cama, volteo la vista y… ¡No mames! ¡¿SATO?!. Ahogue el grito que casi se me escapa de la boca, pero ¿Qué chingados paso anoche? Solamente recuerdo que después de beber ese shot mis piernas no respondían como debían, mi equilibrio estaba del asco… Quise pedir un taxi, pero creo que no se me entendía un carajo, Asami se había ofrecido a llevarme a casa en su moto, pero después de eso… Nada.

Estaba sentada en la orilla derecha de mi cama donde da a la ventana aún no ha amanecido, deje por un momento que la melodía me llenara de energía, mientras me masajeaba la sien derecha para tratar de paliar el dolor que no dejaba de joder (Vale madres), hoy es lunes no tengo duda de ello, la alama suena solo 5 días de la semana, así que ayer fue domingo.

No quise despertarla a ella, aunque no haya bebido creo que el hecho de llevar a alguien ebrio o noqueado por bebidas alcohólicas ya es cansado de por sí. Apague mi alarma y la deje dormir. Ya estando en la sala del depa voy primero a la cocina, mientras enciendo la tele para escuchar las noticias, enciendo la cafetera, huevos, unos champiñones y algo de mantequilla y queso parmesano, un omelette es una excelente opción. A medida de que cocinaba poco a poco sentía que todo volvía a una "normalidad", pero algo me decía "Algo cambio", en cuanto termine de emplatar comencé a comer a bocados pausados mientras bebía café, a medida de que el tiempo pasaba una noticia se coló en mis oídos y fije la vista en la pantalla: Dos maestros asesinados casi al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes sitios. (Ah chinga) Por lo general no me inquietan algunas noticias pero esto me dejo con un mal presentimiento, sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de despejarme pero al moverla, una punzada me hizo doler la cabeza con intensidad (LA PUTA MADRE! Eso dolió demasiado), así que busque medicina para quitarme el dolor y ducharme.

Creo que después del baño estoy un poco más calmada, pero demasiadas cosas ruedan por mi cabeza ahora, por Raava no debería estar pensando en eso, esta es la última practica de cocina del semestre no puedo fallar ahora, me cambie de ropa el uniforme de prácticas de cocina mientras escuchaba a PPK*, la filipina blanca de bies azul cobalto es mi único distintivo, por ahora, el pantalón negro, los zapatos lustrados y un pico negro, una vez que corrobore que mi uniforme está en orden, puse en una bolsa los insumos que me corresponden y en la mochila lo que suelo usar como mis cuchillos, un medio mandil y el gorro alto. No salí de casa sin antes dejarle una nota a Sato, y dejándole un omelette en el microondas.

Tome mi bici y me dirigí al campus mientras un playlist de electro me hace compañía.

Playlist:

**The Glitch Mob:**

We Can Make The World Stop.

**PPK:**

Resurrection (Radio Edit.)

ElectroPlay:

Además de las anteriores, Gigi D'Agostino - Bla bla bla, Groove Armada – Superstylin', LCD Soundsystem - Tribulations.

POV Asami

Desperté en la cama de Korra, no sé cómo llegue ahí (Claro que lo sé, solo me hago un poco tonta), puedo decir una cosa acerca de lo que ocurrió ayer: Lo que me imaginaba debajo de sus ropas es más de lo que pensaba. En mi necedad de sentirla cerca, me quite los audífonos, en la noche había comenzado a desnudarla, al ver esas piernas definidas y esa piel acanelada por momentos breves me sentí poseída por el deseo (Aunque pensándolo ahora de forma racional, me estoy dando cuenta… Mierda), termine de quitarle la filipina de cocina negra, que debajo de esta creí haber encontrado el Shangri-La, pero me topé con una playera purpura con detalles de una animación (Al parecer), al despojarla de esa prenda, comenzó a observar esos poderosos abdominales, Uff Por Raava si he pecado lo admito… Comencé a desnudarme con una velocidad que superaría a quien fuere y empecé despacio a recorrer con mis manos toda su figura, pero algo me detuvo… Fue mi código moral o el hecho de verla sin sentido o que se yo… Suspire, y dentro de su cama pude conciliar el sueño. Durante el tiempo de descanso, escuché a la distancia un sonido más bien una canción que no conozco* no le quise prestar atención, sentí una mano tocarme encima de las sabanas, seguramente fue Korra ¿Quién más podría ser? Después de ello no escuche ruido alguno durante un rato, hasta que escuche un poco cerca el sonido del agua caer, intente lo más que pude concentrarme en dormir un poco más, el Avatar no pesa mucho pero si me había cansado, me imagine todo lo que ella hacía, por lo que estaba escuchando, el Avatar se preparaba para ir al campus, por lo general los de Gastro, suelen ser los primeros en llegar, al fin ceso el sonido, no escuche nada después, dormí un poco más, es extraño pero el estar en su cama, con su aroma me hace sentir cómoda y eso hace que mi rostro tenga una sonrisa estúpida… Creo que me he enamorado.

Al levantarme de la cama levante mi mirada al reloj de pared, eran las 9:32, vi que los rayos del sol iluminaban el entorno que la noche no me dejaba conocer, y lo repito no tiene mal gusto, pero es toda una friki, tome de su cama su ropa de dormir para cubrir mi desnudez parcial al salir a la sala encuentro una nota: "Gracias por lo de anoche, hay un omelette en el micro. Korra." Ok, creo que solo recuerda que la lleve a casa, no recuerda lo demás…. Vale, creo que no paso a mayores, encendí el micro y en cuanto termino, tome el omelette y empecé a consumir, a medida de que degustaba el platillo y darme cuenta que el Avatar tiene talento para lo que hace, no solo en la pelea y eso ya es decir mucho, poco a poco mi mente divagaba de cómo sería tener una relación con ella… Observe donde me encontraba para saber más detalles de ella. Primero la cocina, eh… la tiene en estricto orden, todo es pulcro… Es como si fuese su templo, ok. Sala un ligero desorden, figuras de animaciones, posters de anime, películas y uno que otro de Pro-Control. Busque mi celular para hacer un par de llamadas, pero me encontré que mi móvil no tiene batería… Tsk, Creo que tendré que agradecerle después, es hora de irme, tengo una cita para actualizar mis datos y tomar nuevos cursos de ingeniería, el estar actualizado jamás está de más.

Me cambie de atuendo, busque mis llaves y mi móvil, al salir cerré la puerta de su departamento. Una sonrisa anuncio que algo en mi había cambiado, el solo hecho de recordarla a ella en toda la expresión que encierra su nombre, me hace erizar mi piel… Me coloque el casco y me dirigí a la universidad de Ciudad Republica.

Playlist:

***The Glitch Mob:**

We Can Make The World Stop

(Korra usa esta canción como despertador, pero Asami no conoce la canción o el intérprete como tal)

**Notas finales:**

**Se los dije, Asami siente algo por Korra, mientras que el Avatar no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurrio, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**


	3. Cap 3: El mundo es caos dentro y fuera

**Los personajes de The Legend Of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

**Notas iniciales**

**Es aqui donde comienza verse que Korra es un pez en el agua en la cocina y a desatarse el caos, Korra se da cuenta de una dura verdad, y Asami reafirma sus sentimientos por el Avatar.**

**Les recomiendo que vean el playlist y lo puedan reproducir en las situaciones donde lo indica por interprete/compositor que están marcados por un asterisco (*).**

Cap. 3: El mundo es un caos dentro y fuera

POV Korra

Casi llego al campus al área de cocinas de prácticas una canción me acompaña a mi llegada un electro-tango de BajoFondo*… ¿Pero qué mierda? Pude ver a la distancia una multitud que parece enfurecida, me quito un audífono para escuchar el porqué del alboroto, una voz reclamaba acerca de dos personas muertas, y de repente mi mente exploto… La noticia de esta mañana, creí que incidente era ajeno a la universidad, pero no fue así, entonces las víctimas eran estudiantes… Por estar conectando lo que tenía en la cabeza casi atropello a un peatón, y no es cualquier persona, era al profesor Monk, el profe de manejo de técnicas en alimentos, me detengo de manera abrupta y por el movimiento en falso salí disparada, pero amortigüe mí caída con aire control, Por Raava! Mi cabeza sigue doliéndome (Creí que esa medicina seria efectiva), me lleve la mano a la cabeza, una voz me pregunta que si estoy bien, levante la mirada y era Monk extendiéndome su mano para levantarme, le dije que si, después de que me ayudo a ponerme de pie le cuestione acerca de la multitud me conto que si había leído o visto algo acerca de las víctimas, le respondí que sí, pero que en las noticias no sabían más detalles, a medida de que llegábamos a nuestro destino me conto que las víctimas eran alumnos del campus en diferentes facultades, pero según el punto de vista de Monk, esas muertes no eran por simple azar, además de que me hizo saber que había un grupo de estudiantes que comenzaron a reunirse para crear algo así como un grupo radical. Me detuve por un momento, para al menos acomodar lo que se me había dicho, cierro los ojos y será mejor que lo piense después… ¡Es hora de cocinar!

Llegamos a la cocina donde me aliste, me coloque la red negra(Odio la red, es molesta) y el gorro me acomode el pico y el mandil con los accesorios que implican, dentro mis compañeros de equipo estaban esperándome Jong, Aika, Mina (Por raro que parezca, ella tiene el don de mando para el equipo, la amo por ello) y Yu, ya cuando toda la plantilla que le correspondía la práctica de hoy se presentó el profesor Monk (Que es maestro tierra, por cierto) y comenzó a dar las indicaciones de cada producto, cocina sajona… Una corriente nueva pero exquisita como tal. De mi equipo nos dividimos en pares y Mina toma la batuta para dirigirnos, a Yu y a mí, nos tocó la Pasta al pesto (En apariencia fácil) y Aika y Jong, se encargaban del Pastel de papa germánico, Mina se llevó la receta más sencilla, bueno en realidad no, se llevó la Salchicha al vino blanco… He de admitir una cosa, siendo el Avatar aun no me acostumbro del todo a las salpicaduras de líquidos calientes (Creo que tardare en adaptarme a ello, aunque es una maldita ironía que a pesar que he sido lastimada de diferentes formas, aun le tenga un poco de miedo a eso) Todos hacíamos nuestro trabajo, el Pesto tiene su dificultad y me dolía la muñeca por el movimiento repetitivo que hacía para que la salsa pesto quedara uniforme, pero casi al finalizar la práctica varias voces se escuchaban muy cerca del sitio, no quise prestarle atención, pero una frase me caló en los oídos: ¡Que comience la limpieza de los maestros! Acto seguido un maestro tierra derrumbo la pared… Tsk, así que quieren pelea, eh?, la tendrán. Por Raava la tendrán…

Playlist:

**BajoFondo**

Pa'Bailar (con Ryota Komatsu)

POV Asami

10:40 am, llego a las oficinas de rectoría, he comenzado a realizar los papeleos de reinscripción, que en realidad, ya debería tener mi membresía de cliente frecuente, aunque en realidad los tramites no me llevaron más de dos horas, así que no estuvo mal. Después de lo que tenía que hacer, necesito un café para despertarme un poco más, después de haber pedido un macchiato, tenía puestos mis audífonos con una canción de Calle 13*, mientras bebía mi café sentía que mis sentidos volvían a estar calibrados, pero un sonido se atravesó entre mi espacio interior y lo externo, subieron el sonido de la pantalla, se mostraba en tiempo real que unos estudiantes irrumpieron en el área de gastronomía de la universidad, provocando destrozos… Por un breve instante mi pecho se sintió angustiado el hecho de pensar que Korra estuviese en ese sitio. No lo pensé dos veces me bebí toda la cafeína de golpe, corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar al sitio, no podía quitarme de la mente la idea de que Korra pudiese estar ahí, me pregunte varias veces si estaba bien. Mi reproductor sonaba una melodía de Bond* que hacía que mi corazón bombeara más sangre acelerándome, la adrenalina me invadía por completo como en respuesta automática lo que podría ocurrir, mis sentidos se agudizaron a tal punto de que sentía que el tiempo se volvía más lento y yo era más rápida…. Mientras mi velocidad aumentaba solo en mi mente esta ella…

Playlist:

**Calle 13:**

Tango del pecado (feat. BajoFondo y Panasuyo)

**Bond:**

Explosive.

**Notas finales: **

**Por lo general cuando estas en cocina, está prohibido usar audífonos, para no distraerse durante la jornada o práctica. Por ende Korra no puede estar escuchando música.**

**Les dije que Asami comienza a reforzar su sentir por la maestra agua.**

**Agradezco las opiniones de: Rarie-Roo, Zafira Wich y AlexandraArcher, en verdad gracias :D**


	4. Cap 4: Que vueltas da el destino

**Los personajes de The Legend Of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

**Notas iniciales**

**Habra pelea y muy gruesa... **

**Les recomiendo que vean el playlist y lo puedan reproducir en las situaciones donde lo indica por interprete/compositor que están marcados por un asterisco (*).**

Cap. 4: Que vueltas da el destino.

POV Korra.

Tenía que pelear, no hay duda de ello, los muchachos que iniciaron el ataque gritaban consignas de limpieza de artes control, que hay maestros que no son puros en su linaje ni procedencia de su nación, (Un ejemplo de ello: Mako y Bolin nacieron en Ciudad Republica, pero su padre era maestro fuego y su madre maestro tierra) en verdad eso para mí no tiene sentido, ni lógica por lo que recuerdo de las historias de Aang, Ciudad Republica fue creada para que todas las naciones y maestros y no maestros convivieran en paz, y tengo la firme creencia de que estos mocosos estúpidos han olvidado eso… Monk sale para defendernos, comienza a usar tierra control, para proteger y luego para atacar, podría decir esto: Ese tipo es un cabronazo para usar tierra control así, un silencio se hizo de inmediato, después de que algo parecido a un trueno o una explosión retumbara en el lugar… POR RAAVA! Monk ha caído. Les digo a algunos maestros que traten de resguardarse, voy al auxilio del profesor, el cual se levanta con dificultad, veo que su filipina esta manchada de sangre, está herido, lo sé…Pero aun así sigue peleando, Mina me ha seguido para ayudarme a ver qué podemos hacer con esto una canción está rondándome en la mente de Skazi*, la mayoría son maestros pero todos aseguran ser de familias "rectas" de cada nación, pero no hay maestros aire (Claro la historia es obvia), a medida que de mido la situación hay algunos estudiantes que tienen armas de fuego, seguramente es lo que lesiono a Monk. Le digo a Monk que se retire, pero el insiste en que no, su deber es proteger a los alumnos, pero esto es asunto de vida o muerte, maldición… Tuve que tomar una elección, le dije a Mina que lo retirara si el llegara a desmayarse, Mina, Monk y yo seguimos peleando y evadiendo los proyectiles, incluyendo las balas que las pude detener con metal control, (En verdad agradezco al Clan del metal por enseñarme eso) voy a decir esto y solo una vez… No había tenido acción en mucho tiempo y tenía que ser en el día que no estoy al 100 en todos los sentidos, entre los estudiantes pude ver el rostro de Akira, un estudiante casi a punto de egresar… ¿Pero qué chingados hace el aquí? No tengo tiempo de pensar en ello, seguíamos bien casi lográbamos dispersar a los agresores, pero Monk llego a su límite, con una seña le dije a Mina que lo retirara de ahí. Vi a Mina salir con una velocidad que yo en realidad envidio (Fuma más que yo) tomo entre sus brazos a Monk y se retira a un sitio seguro(Eso en verdad lo espero) no debe tardar mucho para volver, me di cuenta casi al mismo tiempo de ella salía de la zona de peligro vi que Akira se retiraba, por unos milisegundos pude ver algo metálico en su mano derecha, voltee rápidamente para evadir un ataque de agua control, pero al evitarlo no me percato de un segundo golpe… Mi hombro izquierdo está sangrando, y el dolor está aumentando, estos hijos de puta han tenido el atrevimiento para dispararme, a mí el Avatar… A la mierda, si he de usar el Estado Avatar, que así sea… Me vale madres si salgo expulsada, lo importante es salvar a los estudiantes de estos imbéciles, le dije a Jong, que crease una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir un embate de poder y a otro compañero de clase que es maestro metal, le pedí lo mismo, invoque el Estado Avatar y me dedique a darles una paliza a eso hijos de perra a medida de que continuo me voy cansando necesito terminar esto rápidamente. Después de patearles el trasero encuentro a un chico que lastimado intenta huir, le tomo por la chaqueta y le reclamo para quien trabaja… No quiere responder le doy un bofetón y lo aprisiono con tierra control ahora estamos bien para que cantes, cabrón. Escucho claramente un disparo… Es cerca de aquí… No… Mina… Monk!

Al fin llega Lin Beifong y Mako, les digo que todo está bajo control deje a ese tipo ahí, y corrí… Corrí con lo que me quedaba de fuerza, si Monk o a Mina les había ocurrido lo peor no me lo perdonaría en 1000 años, me detengo ante una escena dantesca, Mina estaba herida en el costado, aun así luchaba contra un maestro enmascarado, su rostro es evidente es la furia y el dolor en una sola persona, lucha contra el sin importar nada algo que gusto de ella es que usaba el agua control con una maestría que pocas personas poseían, me ve por breve momento y sonríe (Eso siempre me agrado de ella, en las peores situaciones sonreía), el tipo parecía fuera de sí, había recibido varios golpes y parece que Mina le dio una revolcada por los suelos, vi que estaba comenzando a desesperarse sus movimientos lo delatan, Mina seguía dando pelea, pero sentía que estaba llegando a su límite, en un ligero descuido de ella, el tipo desconocido saca de su saco un arma de fuego y le asesta un segundo disparo a mi compañera en el pecho… ¡Por los espíritus! ¡MINA! Grite y fui corriendo hacia ella importándome un carajo que el tipo siguiera disparándome, no sé cómo hice para evadir las balas, lo que me importa ahora es Mina, las lágrimas comienzan a nublar mi vista, lo único que hago es mandar a volar lejos a ese canalla por los aires, habrá tiempo para vengarme de ti.

Mina estaba de pie como los grandes maestros cuando enfrentan el peligro, pero estaba comenzando a venirse abajo, llegue justamente a tiempo para sostenerla, pero sé que he llegado tarde, Mina trata de decirme algo, pero no le entiendo, percibía como su respiración se volvía lenta y su corazón comenzaba a aletargarse, su sangre comienza a teñir mi filipina combinando mi sangre, la suya y la sangre de Monk… Maldita sea debo hacer algo, decidí cargarla e ir al hospital del campus. Le dije que se mantuviera despierta, que me hablara de lo que sea, corrí con fuerza lo más que podría dar mi cuerpo hasta que llegue a la facultad de medicina. Necesito un maldito doctor, mi compañera esta muriendo, me recibió la Doctora Kya ordenándome que la colocara en la camilla, la deposite con mucho cuidado la acompañe rogándole que se mantuviera consciente. La camilla cruzo una puerta donde no se me permitió pasar… ¡Por Raava, Vaatu o por lo que sea esto no puede estar pasando!

Playlist:

**Skazi VS Void:**

Anarchy.

POV Asami

Finalmente con una breve falta de aliento llegue al área de gastronomía, desde piso no pude ver nada, y en realidad no quise acercarme mas , por lo que escuchaba parecía o es zona de guerra así que subí a uno de los edificios anexos no lejos de ahí, para saber que ocurría y para saber si Korra estaba ahí. Por la confusión inicial y la tolvanera de polvo no podía ver nada, pero se aclaraba poco a poco y la pude ver ahí, podía verla pelear con esa ferocidad característica de ella, estaba bien y lo único que importa ahora, al parecer es una riña por algo de la pureza de las artes control, en verdad siendo honesta eso me importa un maldito bledo, a pesar de que mi madre murió a manos de un maestro fuego jamas tuve resentimientos hacia ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia, en mi reproductor sonaba una canción de Daft Punk* que podría decir que hacia un juego malditamente perfecto ante la situación que estaba ante mis ojos.

¡Pero por los espíritus! ¡Tienen armas de fuego! No sé cómo las habrán conseguido, pero esto se vuelve cada vez peor, en mi vida había visto que algún movimiento de esa clase hubiera recurrido a una invención tan letal, sé que mi padre invento y patento ese artefacto además de otras armas, pero jamas lo había visto cuando se usa, vi a un hombre resultar herido justo en ese momento, pero aun en su condición defiende a las personas adentro del lugar, veo que Korra le sigue el ritmo, al igual que una maestra agua que hacia la tercia, esos movimientos agresivos pero contundentes por los espíritus es increíble, seria para mí lo más comparable a esos superhéroes que decoran su departamento, para estar en medio de una batalla admito que Korra se ve sensual con esa filipina blanca empapada de sudor, me encantaría tenerla (Ok, ok, admito que me estoy haciendo una chaqueta mental), pero es no es lo importante pude ver que esos tipos estaban usando esas armas disparándoles a ellos pero Korra parecía manejarlo todo a la perfección, casi terminaron con la trifulca pero el maestro tierra se desmayó, pude escuchar a Korra gritarle a su compañera que lo sacara del sitio… Por un breve instante desvió la mirada pero al voltearla había evadido un ataque y escuche un segundo disparo, por instinto me había tirado al suelo, cuando calcule que no iban a seguir disparando me doy cuenta de que… Por Raava! Le dieron a Korra, pero no se detiene, al verle su rostro en la distancia parecía que le dolía, pero al parecer no tenía opción, no alcance a oír lo que le dijo a alguien a intramuros del inmueble, comencé a darme una idea de lo que llegaría hacer: Usaría el Estado Avatar, mejor me alejo del sitio según la historia sé que el usar su poder así causa destrozos, literalmente es una ola de poder desatada.

Me retire a no más de 100 metros de distancia del centro de la pelea, decidí resguárdame en uno de los salones de clase que se encontraba vacío, la espera se volvía tensa además de que mi reproductor tenía que ayudarme a sentirme más estresada una melodía clásica de Chaikovski* me hacía imaginar como Korra usaría el Estado Avatar, el tiempo que duro la melodía (Calculo como unos tres minutos) fue lo único que pude soportar en la espera, en verdad por quien sea necesito saber cómo esta ella, no estaré tranquila hasta que ella este bien, voy lo más apresurada que puedo al lugar, no escuche mayor ruido que solo la sirena de la policía de la ciudad, en cuanto lo que el panorama pudo déjame ver, Mako y su jefa están arrestando a los estudiantes, le pregunto a Lin, casi gritando donde esta Korra, la maestra metal me dijo que el Avatar había escuchado a una distancia cercana una detonación, y se había ido corriendo hacia dirección norte.

Me retire lento del sitio, maldita sea el campus es muy grande me tardare demasiado tiempo en hallarla, no sé si por la confusión de todo el conflicto no escuche el ultimo disparo o porque todavía tenía puestos los auriculares. Comencé a caminar despacio al norte, no la pude ver voltee en todas direcciones, nada, en mis oídos tenía un remix de dj Taka*, pero cuando volví a voltear de nuevo, finalmente pude verla, pero corría demasiado rápido cargando a su compañera al parecer esa chica estaba herida, pero parecía grave, pude observar que Korra estaba derramando lágrimas y tenía un semblante de clara angustia, decidí seguirla pero mis piernas ya se habían agotado así que por curiosidad encontré mi motocicleta (Después recordé que la había dejado por esa zona) me monte y arranque sin importarme el hecho de que no tenía puesto el casco, llegue unos minutos después de Korra, sentí por un momento que yo solo era una espectadora que no podía interferir en lo que ocurrió, ahora estoy en el hospital contemplando a Korra que se ha quedado congelada enfrente de la puerta de urgencias…

Playlist:

**Daft Punk:**

Superheroes.

**Chaikovski:**

Tema del Cisne.

**dj Taka:**

V-Conclusion.

**Notas Finales:**

**Alguien va a morir, hubo mucha sangre, lo se, pero Asami y sus chaquetas mentales (Jajajaja) **

**Espero que les haya agradado y agradezco de antemano a AlexandraArcher, fourth eye freak y a todos lo que ha leido este fanfic :D**


	5. Cap 5: 悲劇 (Higeki) Preludio

**Los personajes de The Legend Of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

**A partir del capítulo 3, se introducen personajes originales, favor de respetarlos**

**Notas iniciales**

**Este capítulo, personalmente me costó trabajo para centrarme en las circunstancias y el dolor de Korra, espero sea de su agrado.****  
Les recomiendo que vean el playlist y lo puedan reproducir en las situaciones donde lo indica por interprete/compositor que están marcados por un asterisco (*)**

Cap. 5: 悲劇 (Higeki) [Prelude]

POV Korra

Me quede estática frente a la puerta de la sala de urgencias, pero llegue al punto de caer de rodillas, en mí corazón podía sentirlo todo: Alegría, victoria, dolor, pánico. Creo que solo me estoy dejando llevar por el momento, una mano cálida y suave toca mi hombro derecho a la par que no puedo contener mis lágrimas, es Asami -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunte quizá con un tono agresivo –Solo quiero saber que tu estas bien- me respondió algo suave, no quise responder solo hice una ligera mueca de dolor, hasta ahora comenzaba a sentir dolor en mi hombro izquierdo, volteo a ver hacia mi extremidad, bien no es grave… Solo fue un rozón, pero también comencé a darme cuenta de que había quemado todo mi combustible, por un breve instante creí que me desmayaría, en verdad no sé si por la pérdida de sangre o el sobresfuerzo. Cierro los ojos a medida de que Sato me acaricia el hombro sano, creo que eso me reconforta bastante diría. Ella se pone al frente de mí en cuclillas, y por fin pude ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, pero no pude sostener la mirada, con la cabeza gacha me disculpe en verdad sentía que el universo esta encima mío. Tsk… sentí una punzada aguda en el hombro y cuando siento dolor tengo el tic o la manía de cerrar el ojo izquierdo con fuerza, creo que Asami se dio cuenta y sin mediar palabra alguna me ayudo a ponerse de pie y pidió ayuda de una enfermera para que un sanador me tratara la herida, pero escucho a alguien decir mi nombre –Avatar Korra- era el director de la universidad, creo que quería explicaciones de lo que ocurrió, a lo que Asami le dijo que fuera al lugar del siniestro, que en mi estado no podía responder así y si ella tiene toda la razón mi mente está en un claro desorden, más que mi lesión era saber si Mina sobreviviría, tal vez me estoy esperanzando demasiado, podía sentir claramente como el alma se separaba del cuerpo... Escuche que los padres de Mina no tardarían en venir a la universidad, pero créanme o no, me temo que no podría hacerles frente si llegara a pasar lo que siento que inevitablemente ocurrirá….

El tratamiento de la herida, no llevo mucho tiempo, no más de lo que había pensado y tal como lo había dicho no es serio, solo que estaré usando un cabestrillo al menos unas semanas. Odio cuando el tiempo pasa, una hora, dos horas, no sé pero siento que el tiempo está pasando demasiado lento o yo he perdido la noción, eventualmente dejo que el cansancio se apodere de mí y descanso brevemente… Bajo la cabeza, relativamente descanso el cuerpo, pero no la mente. No debería ser tan fatalista, no es algo que sea mío.

Casi al atardecer sale la Doctora Kya, hija de Katara con un semblante claro de tristeza y podría decir que frustración, había pasado mucho tiempo, mi corazón late demasiado rápido, solo las palabras de Kya, me han confirmado lo que presentía desde hace horas, perdimos a Mina… Y no pude salvarla… Puedo escuchar el grito desgarrador del padre de mi compañera, es algo que en verdad se puede sentir en el alma, empecé a llorar también en ese momento me di cuenta de más que una compañera de clase o miembro de equipo, había perdido a una amiga y que siendo el maldito Avatar no pude hacer absolutamente nada.

No sé qué más me paso después de haber recibido la noticia, solo recuerdo que me retire de la sala de espera, estaba comenzando a llover, pero si vieras mi rostro, confundes fácilmente las lágrimas con el agua, recuerdo haber soltado un grito al aire quizá por el dolor emocional… Sentí como mi cuerpo como si fuese un robot llego a casa, abrí la puerta del departamento, arroje las llaves a la mesa y fui a mi recamara, mi mente aunque este en un caos, cada fibra de mi cuerpo me exigía descanso, caí como si me hubieran bloqueado el chi frente a mi cama…

3:12am, Por Raava esa pesadilla me provocara un ataque o eventualmente me hará perder el juicio… Ese sueño fue, fue horrible más que un sueño fue un recuerdo vivido, era como poner Repita la misma escena del segundo disparo al cuerpo de Mina, y creo que lo soñé varias veces me desperté sobresaltada, con todo el cuerpo sudando y con una respiración que parecía a la Darth Vader(pésima comparación), me levanto de la cama después de ello no puedo pegar el ojo, voy a la cocina y enciendo la cafetera, dejo que el café se vaya preparando en lo que mientras busco algún analgésico para el dolor del hombro y también mis cigarrillos, una vez que encontré algo para el dolor y los pitillos, me senté en el sofá, y deje que la melancolía me invadiera por completo, nada mejor que un Soundtrack lúgubre para la maldita justa ocasión el reproductor inicio con algo de Antonio Pinto*, la cafetera había terminado, tome una taza y con otra mano me lleve la jarra que estaba llena del líquido caliente contenido de cafeína, al volverme a sentar deje que la melodía me llevara, cerré los ojos por breves instantes, abrí mis ojos y la segunda melodía hacia acto de aparición en mis oídos Ryuichi Sakamoto* volvía a aparecer con una melodía de piano, me serví café y al momento de beberlo, no sentí ningún sabor, tome un cigarrillo, que por lo que podía percibir de mí, sería el primero de esta noche, jamas en mis locos sueños pensé que llegaría a pasar esto… Sé que para el Avatar nada puede ser normal, pero el sentir así, el perder a alguien así me dolía hasta lo más recóndito de mi alma, Shiro Sagisu* tienes razón: Nada puede ser explicado.

A medida de que la jarra se acababa, mis fuerzas por igual lo hacían me encontraba mermada, la lista continuaba con Sakamoto* una vez más, creo que son las 5, escucho a la distancia que el despertador suena… No tengo ganas de ir, creo que dormiré un poco, si hay funeral iré, más por obligación, es por pagar de cierta forma un tributo, escucho a Pachelbel*… Voy a paso torpe hacia mi recamara, pero todo repentinamente se volvió negro…

Playlist:

**Antonio Pinto:**

Strange Justice.

**Ryuichi Sakamoto:**

In the red y Solitude.

**Shiro Sagisu:**

Nothing can't be explained (Instrumental 2008)

**Johann Pachelbel:**

Kanon D-Dur (Evangelion Death &amp; Rebirth)

POV Asami

Vi a Korra estar quieta frente a la puerta de sala de urgencias, se quedó así por breve instante, hasta que cayó de rodillas, y más rápida que el viento fui hacia ella, le toque el hombro derecho, me pregunto en un tono ligeramente agresivo que hacia yo en este lugar, siendo honesta le respondí lo que deseaba decirle, que me interesa de que ella este bien, no contesto de vuelta, solo hizo una expresión de dolor, creo que la adrenalina estaba disminuyendo en su cuerpo, si bien la herida no es seria, Korra comenzaría a sentir tanto el cansancio como el dolor de todo lo que ocurrió que bien es algo sin precedentes, es algo que no solo afecta a los estudiantes, sino que Korra se ve involucrada. Se puse al frente de ella y la quise ver a los ojos, pero ella no pudo seguir igual mirándome, creo que le puedo comprender, me temo que han sido demasiadas percepciones en un día, me di cuenta el dolor le invadía, no quise decirle nada y la ayude a ponerse de pie, pedí ayuda del personal para que trataran su lesión, llego un sanador y comenzó a tratarla. Podía ver como el sanador usaba su conocimiento para que la herida se reestableciera, pude observar que Korra de alguna forma estaba inquieta, creo saber el porqué, su compañera, tal como lo había visto esa chica se encuentra en estado grave quizá siendo honesta no creo que ella sobreviva, en verdad no lo creo… Una vez que Korra había sido reestablecida, tenía un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo, y en silencio se sentó a esperar que pasaría con su compañera, veía que cabeceaba algunas veces, es evidente que el Avatar estaba agotada, la deje sola, pero no dejaba de estar cerca de ella para cualquier eventualidad.

Las horas continúan su curso, mi reproductor ha estado con Yann Tiersen* de nuevo, en cierta forma de tranquiliza, más bien me deja relajada y algo de Wim Mertens me ayuda a mantenerme en mis cabales. Voy a la cafetería por algo de comer y beber… mientras consumo mis alimentos, doy un vistazo a la sala de espera y veo que el director de la universidad está ahí, parece que quiere saber lo que sucedió, voy a hacia donde Korra y le digo al director –Señor, con todo el respeto si quiere saber qué paso en el área de Gastro véalo por su cuenta, tenga consideración Korra también fue lesionada y en su estado no creo obtenga alguna declaración- el decano no parecía satisfecho con mi respuesta, pero era la verdad, el rostro de la chica de la tribu agua estaba desencajada, bastante fuera de sí… Quisiera hacer algo más para confortarla, pero creo que no ayudaría significativamente, los padres de la chica han llegado al recinto, preguntando por el estado de su hija, algo que las enfermeras no han podido responder, Korra pregunta con un tono de voz bajo como se encontraba Monk, su profesor le dijeron su estado y asintió, parece que el hombre se encuentra estable, pero creo que a la chica de ojos azul celeste no le hace sentir mejor, parece que su pesar es enorme.

Esta casi cayendo la noche, finalmente la Doctora Kya sale de la sala de urgencias, de su boca han salido las palabras que nadie debería escuchar –Mina se ha ido, lo siento mucho- su voz tenía un tono entre dolor, frustración y un toque impotencia, acto seguido escuche un grito absolutamente doloroso, ningún padre debería sepultar a su hijo. Es una escena terriblemente lúgubre, me cuesta trabajo asimilar todo, vi a Korra salir corriendo del lugar, quise seguirla, pero una tormenta se había desatado intempestivamente, eso me había detenido, no tengo el valor de conducir la moto con esta lluvia, me quede en el hospital, hable con los padres de Mina y les ofrecí que los servicios funerarios serian costeados por Industrias Futuro, ellos aceptaron.

Después de haber realizado los trámites pertinentes, me retire a casa, para las 10 de la noche la lluvia se había quitado, me monte en mi vehículo, me coloque el casco y arranque, pero aun no me quito de la mente el dolor que debe estar pasando Korra justamente ahora, pase a su departamento, toque varias veces a la puerta, nadie respondió, tal vez mañana pueda hacer algo mañana, debo ir a casa… En verdad, este día ha sido un completo caos por no decir un asco.

Playlist

**Yann Tiersen:**

Amelie Soundtrack (Álbum Completo) y Monochrome.

**Wim Mertens:**

Strugle for pleasure

Lir

Whisper Me

**Notas Finales****  
Les dije que alguien moriría, por ello el nombre del capítulo: Higeki, literalmente en japonés es Tragedia, lo que ocurrió exactamente a Korra y a la universidad.  
Gracias a:  
Zafira Wich: Me alegro que te haya gustado la pelea y espero agregar otra canción de Calle 13 :D **

**KSoldier5: Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado el playlist :)****  
AlexandraArcher: Me agrada saber que la pelea te encanto y como lo viste, Mina no se salvó.**

**Y Muchas, muchas gracias a los demás lectores y seguidores**


	6. Cap 6: Eso fue Extraño

**Los personajes de The Legend of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon**

**A partir del capitulo tres, se incluyen personajes originales favor de respetarlos **

**Notas iniciales **

**La bendita idea el colapso de Korra, se me ocurrió en una idea rápida, así que quise incluir otro ángulo de lo que pasaba, por ello la invitada de este episodio fue Jinora. **

**Les recomiendo que vean el playlist y lo puedan reproducir en las situaciones donde lo indica por interprete/compositor que están marcados por un asterisco (*).**

Cap. 6: Eso fue… Extraño…

POV Jinora

El día de ayer fue una conmoción total, y ahora que lo pienso ese evento podría ser una clave para mi tesis, me tome una noche para pensarlo, pero al entrar al campus por la mañana varios estudiantes de Gastro me preguntaron por Korra, en mi dispersión habitual me quite un audífono donde sonaba John Lennon*, estoy igual de sorprendida al igual que ellos, es muy rara pero rarísima la ocasión en la que Korra falte al plantel, aun estando con moretones y algunas contusiones por sus peleas en su deber de Avatar, esta vez por un instante mi instinto espiritual me decía que algo andaba mal, preferí salir de la quinta clase de filosofía para saber si Korra le había pasado algo, a lo largo de la mañana he llamado a su móvil, pero no responde… Ahora que lo recuerdo a Opal y a mí nos dejó una llave de su departamento, esto en caso de que se presentara algo, jamas la había usado creo que por algún motivo hoy sería el día, por lo general el depa de Korra no está lejos del campus, así que decidí caminar en lo que mientras llegaba a mi destino mientras algo de Era* me hacía compañía, hasta que finalmente llegue; toque la puerta, varias veces, nadie respondió así que tuve que usar la llave, con tiento metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta, lo primero que vi un desorden, pero no veo a Korra hasta que exploro el suelo, Por Raava! Voy a paso rápido, veo a Korra en el suelo y a lado de su cabeza vislumbro un poco de sangre –Korra, Korra!- le muevo el hombro, no recibo respuesta de ella, la volteo con mucho cuidado y la reviso, esta aparentemente bien pero parece que con el golpe le causó una herida no muy seria, estoy inquieta así que tomo mi celular y llamo directamente con mi tía Kya, y le informo que ocurre con Korra, asegún las instrucciones de mi tía, que no moviera a Korra de donde está, y la verdad no soy capaz de cargarla, estoy checándola esta sin sentido y por lo que veo creo que bebió cafeína con algo más, noto que tiene una lesión del lado izquierdo del hombro, así que fue verdad, el enfrentamiento fue cruento. Son las 11:00am ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así? Al llegar Kya al departamento de Korra, ella la levanta con una facilidad enorme, la coloca en la cama y la revisa con agua, mientras ocurre esto una música* suena de tenue a fuerte en la habitación, provenía de su móvil, decidí responder, era Asami Sato del otro lado de la línea

– Hola Korra.

-Eh, hola Asami, no soy Korra, es Jinora…

-¿Y Korra?

-Tuvo un accidente, al parecer. Kya la está revisando ahora.

-Dime donde está, por favor-

-En su departamento-

-Iré enseguida.

En cuanto colgué, Kya continuaba revisando al Avatar, me senté en la sala a esperar.

Playlist

**John Lennon:**

Across The Universe.

**Era:**

Avemano, Divano, Misere Mani y The Mass.

**Capital Cities:**

Kangaroo Court* (Ringtone que usa Korra en su móvil)

POV Asami

Desperté a las 7 de la mañana, me sentía tan cansada tanto física como mentalmente que me di la libertad de no asistir a la primeras clases, no pensé que mi "primer" día en el campus fuera a concluir en tragedia… Eso fue tanto extraño como terrible en demasía, así que decidí levantarme de la cama, me dejo llevar por todos los sonidos y las percepciones así dándome cuenta de que hoy es un nuevo día, que quizá todo lo que paso ayer fuera un hecho aislado, fui al baño dispuesta a darme una ducha y quitarme el pesar de hace unas horas y dejo que el agua templada me golpee el cuerpo rítmicamente para relajarme… Una vez terminada la faena de limpieza, bajo al comedor de la mansión de mi familia, que en verdad me parece enorme para mí, y para algunos empleados que se quedaron después de la muerte de mi padre, así que me ha rondado por la mente varias veces venderla, una vez que llego ahí, me doy cuenta de que comer algo ahí es mala idea además de ser grande, me llegarían a la mente varios recuerdos, así que decido ir mejor a la cocina, en cuanto arribo ahí, el mayordomo me recibe con la calidez de siempre, y me sirve el desayuno en lo que mientras como enciendo la pantalla que se encuentra ahí y de entrada lo mismo de siempre, las propuestas de Raiko, las discusiones de la Republica Tierra y el incidente de la universidad con la mención de la estudiante que perdió la vida, eso ultimo llego a mis oídos y recuerdo que Korra le afecto bastante, así que después de haberme relajado lo suficiente le llamare para preguntarle se quiere compañía en los funerales de Mina, creo que le servirá hacerle algo de compañía… Creo que estos días me hecho pajas mentales sobre Korra que si continuo así, terminara en obsesión y creo que será así, creo que es demasiado pronto para decirle lo que siento por ella, habrá su tiempo. Finalice mis alimentos y me encerré en el estudio para finalizar un prototipo de biplaza**** **exclusivo para competición, que había planeado desde hace meses para el GP*** de Ciudad Republica, el diseño inicial lo había tomado de los monoplaza**** de los años 20, por algún extraño motivo me he sentido atraída por aquella época, pero eso no importa ahora, al fin lo había concebido como un biplaza, para aquellos adictos a la velocidad (como yo).

Mire el reloj, eran las 10:30am, me plantee a la idea de llamar al Avatar que quizá se habría levantado como siempre tendría la misma energía de siempre, aun con las lesiones de ayer seguiría con esa fuerza, pero me temo que no sería así, perdió a alguien muy cercano, podría ser que tenga una cara de pocos amigos, Uff, no debería pensar en ello, un poco de música me haría la ayuda de decidirme, algo Chill Out podría relajarme, algo de James Beat* funcionara… Dejo que la melodía me invada mientras estoy recostada en el diván del estudio con los ojos cerrados… Creo que dormite por un breve periodo, revise la hora eran como las 11 y algo, fue poco tiempo, así que decidí una buena vez llamarle al Avatar, el teléfono marco: Una… dos… Tres… En cuanto oí ese sonido cuando tomas la llamada me di el valor de hablar, tenía una sonrisa boba solo por el simple hecho de hablare a la persona que me había flechado, pero mi sonrisa cambio drásticamente a una expresión de preocupación por escuchar una voz diferente a la de ella, Jinora estaba al otro lado de la línea, pregunte por Korra a lo que la maestra aire me contesto que al parecer tuvo un percance en su apartamento, le notifique a Jinora que salía hacia allá… Tsk. Debí haberlo intuido, Korra no debió estar a solas después de lo de ayer… Tome las llaves de mi Satomovil y salí hacia su departamento.

Playlist

**James Beat:**

Children (Forever Chill &amp; Love)

POV Korra

Algo me ha ocurrido, no estoy segura que o lo que paso, simplemente lo se… Es como aquella vez que conocí a Wan, un estado de confusión llego a mi cabeza al ver que de otro lado veía a Mina… ¿Acaso esto es un sueño, o las dosis de cafeína o lo que fuere me ha dejado en un estado intermedio? Hay una cosa de la que estoy completamente segura: No me encuentro en el mundo espiritual, es necesario meditar o morir de lo cual ni una ni la otra. Una luz azulina que paulatinamente se tornaba purpura me tomo por sorpresa, el pánico me invadió al creer que me estaba corrompiendo en un ser oscuro, a lo que Mina con una sonrisa me hizo confiar que todo estaba bien. Baje a una superficie que de buenas a primeras no reconocía del todo, es un espacio completamente blanco con una televisión que parecía antigua y dos sillones de piel (Tengo la idea de que parece a una escena de The Matrix) voltee a ver alrededor mío y Mina volvió a aparecer, su rostro estaba sereno, nunca había visto en una persona o un espíritu con tanta paz (Iroh no tiene tanta paz, créanme) al verla no pude evitarlo mis ojos se cristalizaron y corrí a abrazarla, simplemente me niego a creer que este frente mío con esa sonrisa de lado y ese aire extraño entre porte y desenfado característico de ella, comenzó a hablar –Esta bien, tómalo con calma…- No podía contener mi llanto, primera vez que mi emoción fuera más grande que mi rudeza – Perdón, Mina en… verdad, lo siento. Yo… yo no pude hacer nada para salvarte…- Una palmada algo fuerte en la espada me interrumpió el discurso – ¿Quién dijo que tenías que salvarme la vida? Veras, Korra pude haber parecido joven, pero una realidad fue es que tenía unos 4 años más que tú, esos años me enseñaron a luchar por lo que fueron los ideales de libertad, justicia y balance, lo hice por mi cuenta y no me arrepiento de nada… lo que vendrá después será muy grande, lo sé.- Mi silencio se había trasformado en reflexión mientas me senté ese sillón, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y mi puño derecho se cerró dispuesto a golpear lo que fuera, me levante violentamente y le propine un golpe en la cara a Mina y le grite –En serio, Mina…¿No sabes cuándo dolor has causado? No solo a mí, tus padres y demás conocidos- Termine mi reclamo, Mina me miró con la misma expresión, el golpe parecía no importarle. –Estoy consciente de ello, solo diré una cosa antes de que regreses al mundo físico, Avatar: -Hay cuentas que tarde o temprano se tienen que pagar y ahora… Regresa- Sentí un golpe en medio de las cejas y desperté en mi habitación… Mi consciencia había regresado a mi cuerpo de manera muy ruda, confundida vi a Kya a mi lado izquierdo –Bienvenida, Korra.- me sonrió de forma alegre, ese sello personal de mi compatriota, confundida me trate de incorporar pero Kya me detuvo, me lleve la mano en la cabeza y pregunte que me había pasado sentí un vendaje en la cabeza. La doctora me respondió que Jinora me había encontrado inconsciente con un poco de sangre en el suelo, me había golpeado en la cabeza con la esquina de un mueble cuando me desplome por las sustancias (El analgésico, la cafeína y la nicotina), el agotamiento y la clara evidencia de que no había probado bocado alguno después de lo de ayer. Kya me regaño por ello, pero termino suspirando –No fue serio, pero en cierta parte te comprendo, todo se acumuló en ti, relájate – mi mente se encontraba dispersa recordando una canción de La Ley* un sonido me saco de mi estado de distracción era el sonido de la puerta y unas voces familiares, Asami entro junto con Jinora, ambas con una cara de preocupación enorme. Les sonreí, para no inquietarlas de mas, Kya me dijo que tenía que comer algo pero no me sentía con ánimos como levantarme y preparar algo, así que decidí que antes de ir a los funerales de Mina necesitaría algo culposo de sabor(por lo general, no suelo comer ese tipo de comida) para reanimarme, pedí pizza por teléfono, mientras en la espera, tuve que darle explicación a las tres mujeres que estaban enfrente de mi con cara de: ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando Korra? Uff… No me costó recordar todo, así que inicie a contarles: -Después de la noticia de Mina, no sabía qué hacer, quise huir del lugar pretendiendo que no era real lo que estaba pasando, en medio del campus creo que lance un grito al aire, el frio no me importarme, después de ello creo que mi razón se apagó y maquinalmente llegue a casa y caí rendida a mi cama, había pasado un tiempo y desperté agitada por el mismo sueño, esa misma escena que vi con dolor, ese momento donde Mina fue disparada en el pecho, no podía dormir así que había preparado café, el dolor del hombro no dejaba de molestar busque algo para que cediera el malestar y los cigarrillos. Comencé a beber, fumar y me tome un par de pastillas, en mi soledad no deje de lamentarme lo ocurrido, pero todo me hacía tangible el hecho de que todo lo visto fue real, escuche la alarma de siempre, pero quise ir a dormir, pero después de tratar de ir, no recuerdo lo que paso después.- termine de relatar y coloque mis dedos índice y pulgar derechos en mi tabique nasal haciendo el intento de contener las lágrimas… Suspire y me disculpe con ellas. Asami me toco la espalda, buscando con ese gesto el tratar de aliviar el creciente dolor que me embargaba, finalmente llego la pizza y comenzamos a comer, en el proceso Asami me pregunta: -¿Quieres que acompañe?- con el bocado de pizza en la boca me detuve y lo trague, baje la mirada, y luego mire sus ojos sabía que su gesto era autentico, la CEO agrego: -Las tres no debimos haberte dejado sola, y si necesitas apoyo cuentas con nosotras, ¿cierto?- la pelinegra volteo a ver a Jinora y Kya, ellas asintieron ante la pregunta de Sato. Sonreí débilmente y acepte la propuesta de Asami. Al pasar unas horas Kya ya se retiraba de mi depa no sin antes dejarme unos analgésicos y una receta médica para las lesiones de mi cuerpo, Jinora se retiró un poco después de ella, solamente me quede con la compañía de Asami, que en medio del duelo que enfrentaba algo singular crecía por la chica que estaba sentada en mi cama a mi lado, acaso será que estaría confundiendo la creciente amistad por atracción o algo real sentía por la chica de pálida tez, no lo sé, pero en verdad me siento bien en su compañía. Una vez que me sentí repuesta me levante de la cama me dispuse a darme una ducha y ponerme algo para la ocasión. Un saco negro, una camisa blanca, junto con una corbata purpura***** y unos pantalones negros y los zapatos negros, deje que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo alago cansado, sé que por lo que paso ayer y hoy tendré consecuencias escolares, odio el fin de semestre. Termine de arreglarme y Asami me esperaba en la sala: -Voy a decir esto solo una vez Avatar: Tienes unos gustos algo raros, pero me agradan- me sonroje un poco y una sonrisa tímida salió de mis labios. –Eh, gracias… Vamos, esto me va a doler, pero deseo ir.- salimos de mi casa y subí a su vehículo de un estilo algo peculiar para una chica, un deportivo Z3****** en color rojo quemado, me subí en el asiento del copiloto, seré el Avatar pero no tengo idea de cómo conducir, así que me deje llevar por ella, en cuanto ella arranco el motor comenzó a sonar una melodía que parecía a mis oídos conocida. Leo la pequeña pantalla del reproductor del auto Groove Armada* (Wow, creía que solo creaban música dance) y así emprendimos camino hacia la despedida de mi compañera y amiga, mientras que dentro de mí se formaba un nudo en la garganta…

Playlist

**La Ley:**

Fuera de mí

**Groove Armada: **

Fly me to the Moon (Lounge)

**Notas Finales**

**Bien este episodio fue algo más largo por los tres puntos de vista donde incluí algunas cosas o curiosidades, como la escena del cuarto blanco de la película The Matrix, y a continuación explicare los demás asteriscos: **

****: El prototipo del biplaza, sería el auto IFR Aspid, que tiene claras influencias en los autos de competencias de los años 20 (En la época ambientada de la serie original de LoK).**

*****: En la serie original, se ve que Asami es una adicta empedernida a la velocidad, así que ¿Por qué no crear una competencia de Fórmula 1? Un Gran Premio en Ciudad Republica seria genial.**

******: Tal como lo dije en el punto anterior Asami tiene una fascinación a los autos de los locos 20´s, un auto que me imagino para ella sería el Bugatti Type 35 Pur Sang, tal como sería el Satomovil que ella conduce en la serie.**

*******: El color purpura, tiene un gran significado para mi inicialmente lo pensé para el luto que en épocas pasadas fue usado para los ritos funerarios, después pasa al significado de Star Wars: el sable purpura del maestro Mace Windu, si dividimos los colores son azul: la sabiduría, el rojo: el poder, combinando los dos resulta la combinación perfecta de Korra y finalmente este color representa la espiritualidad, este color lo usaba Mina muy seguido en sus atuendos. Así que decidí agregarlo a los colores que Korra usara después, lo que será parte de sus distintivos, las razones ellas las dará después, además de las tonalidades azules que usa en la serie. **

********: Vamos es Asami, ella tiene el poder para tener y conducir un auto así, además de que el diseño también es basado en los monoplazas antiguos. **

**En verdad espero incluir este tipo de detalles curiosos relacionados a la cultura popular digital y otros elementos que les sean agradables **

**Gracias a: **

**ZafiraWich: Me alegro que haya gustado el capítulo anterior a pesar de que haya causado tristeza, Mina no se salvó de morir, pero te aseguro seguirá fastidiando a Korra :D**

**AlexandraArcher: Lo sé, hasta a mí me dolió, pero te caerá mejor :)**

**DayntiKishimoto: Me alegra que algunos elementos del playlist te agraden y coincidan contigo :D**

**Y Gracias a los lectores, espero que les siga gustando este Fanfic. **


	7. Cap 7 悲劇 (Higeki) Farewell

**The Legend of Korra pertenece a Nickelodeon.**

**A partir del Capitulo 3, se incluyen personajes originales, favor de respetarlos.**

**Notas iniciales**

**Sé que paso mucho tiempo, es aquí donde la despedida parece fácil… pero Korra no lo cree ni lo sentirá así.**

**Les recomiendo que vean el playlist y lo puedan reproducir en las situaciones donde lo indica por interprete/compositor que están marcados por un asterisco (*).**

Cap. 7. 悲劇 (Higeki) [Farewell]

POV Korra

El viaje no ha sido tenso, pero mi cuerpo lo está, es solo tal vez que aún no asimilo del todo lo que ha ocurrido desde el lunes (Solo ha pasado un día… Pff.) o solo el por el mero hecho de que no he ido a un funeral en mi vida, tengo un recuerdo muy vago de un funeral creo que tenía 4 años de edad, así que ciertamente no sé cómo reaccionar ante algo así… Creo que Asami se dio cuenta de mis reacciones, en una parada de semáforo, me dijo –Todo estará bien- sin embargo me siento alterada, sé que vi a Mina mientras me encontraba inconsciente flotando en un espacio intermedio, Uff, cerré suavemente los ojos y me deje llevar por la música de Alizée* que Asami tenía puesta en su reproductor y la velocidad moderada que la heredera de Industrias Futuro que conducía, he de admitir una cosa: Conduce bastante bien, puede ser que su padre le enseño semejante habilidad, me lo único que se conducir es mi amada bici y a Naga, mi perro-oso polar que deje en casa cuando me mude para estudiar en la universidad.

Por aviso de una compañera de clase llamada Shion, se me hizo saber que los funerales se harían en una agencia afamada de la ciudad, así que llegamos al sitio, suspire, sabía que esto es una especie de cita con el destino y no sé si soy capaz de pasar esta prueba, quizá solo estoy siendo terriblemente severa conmigo misma, antes de entrar Asami me detiene poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro derecho, y comienza a hablarme –No sé cómo te sientes, y tal vez no comprenda tu perdida, pero solo quiero que se sepas que estoy aquí, si necesitas charlar o lo que sea, házmelo saber, ok?- Baje mi cabeza, inhale hondo y le respondí –Gracias, en verdad. Vamos- En cuanto arribamos, me recibieron los padres de Mina con un saludo formal y un abrazo, esto quiero pensar que en señal de condolencia, por primera vez pude ver a toda la clase, por lo general eso llega a pasar cuando recibimos calificaciones de cuatrimestre, me pareció en cierto punto divertido. Repentinamente me detengo, mis ojos se cristalizan, bajo mi cabeza, mi corazón se invade de una tristeza infinita** que me es desconocida (Realmente no había sentido esto antes, ni siquiera cuando fui envenenada por el Loto Rojo), y mi cuerpo se estremece: Enfrente mío no menos de unos 3 metros de distancia un ataúd negro*** encima de este una fotografía de Mina, aún sigo sin creerlo, y realmente no quiero creerlo… Por Raava soy el maldito Avatar y no pude salvarla (Se lo que me dijo, pero me niego de alguna forma a aceptar semejante idiotez), alguien observo mi reacción, sentí claramente su mirada en mi espalda, era el padre de Mina, Airam un maestro agua, que se situó al mi lado derecho con un semblante de evidente dolor comienza a relatar –La vida es extraña, hace unos 12 años perdí a mi hija mayor, y ahora a ella, yo sé que tomo sus decisiones buenas o malas, y en cualquier caso no aprobé algunas de esas elecciones, ¿sabes, Korra? Alguna vez le reclame por que no podía ser como tú, no me malentiendas, me refiero en sentido de los deportes y los estudios… Seguramente no sabías que mi hija tenía 25 años… (Entonces era cierto, yo tengo 21) Ahora me arrepiento… de todo lo que le dije mientras estuve decepcionado, enojado o frustrado, ¿pero, de que sirve arrepentirme ahora? Ya es demasiado tarde- El hombre moreno soltó algunas lágrimas, y fijo su mirada a mis ojos, de alguna manera poco convencional sabía que nada sería igual, que algo en los dos estaba roto. La madre de Mina, una mujer maestro aire, solo se limitaba a observar con una mirada fría (por no decir despectiva) a los asistentes y al ataúd de su hija, no sé cómo haya sido su situación familiar, no tengo derecho de saberlo ni inferir sobre ello.

Después ello, mientras sonaban algunas canciones preferidas de Mina*, de los cuales varios coinciden con mis gustos y algunas cante en voz baja sin evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, algunos compañeros decidieron montar un guardia de honor, los acompañe por un tiempo, al terminar salí a fumar afuera del recinto, le pregunte a Asami si deseaba retirarse, negó con la cabeza y me acompaño con algunos cigarrillos y un par de expresos. (Esto no era mi idea en mente de una cita con ella)

Toda la noche me quede despierta no deje de ver ese féretro en negro mate cerrado, estuvo abierto por breve tiempo una media hora más o menos, la verdad yo no quise verla así, prefiero recordarla con ese toque de irreverencia que la caracterizo y que me atrajo la primera vez que entre a Gastro, a medida de que la noche avanzaba los asistentes se retiraban. Asami se había quedado dormida sobre mi hombro, cuidadosamente la recosté sobre el sillón, así que le deje descansar cubriéndola con mi saco, mientras yo me quede de pie, me sentaba y esperaba, en un par de horas siendo las 5:00am será cremada, y todo esto "terminara".

El sol se asoma lentamente siendo las 7:00 de la mañana, puntual tal como un reloj suizo comenzó el servicio de cremación, algunos chicos llegaron temprano, Shion, Yu, Aika, Jong, Monk (Con un cabestrillo del lado derecho) y varios más llegaron para la despedida definitiva, en una urna de acero colocaron dentro el ataúd de Mina y unos maestros fuego comenzaron a incinerar el cuerpo una melodía de Karl Jenkins* sonaba de fondo, ya había llorado lo suficiente solo le dedique una sonrisa –Gracias-.

Al finalizar todo, la madre de Mina me detuvo –Avatar Korra, espere, por favor… Quiero que conserve esto- diciéndome esto me entrego los dos cuchillos**** de prácticas de Mina envueltos en la característica chamarra purpura que Mina solía usar, replique que yo no podía tenerlos, ni mucho menos usarlos, la señora me insistió en que los conservara. Los tome y asentí como si hubiese hecho una ligera reverencia, pensándolo así fue como recibir un arma y un sello de guerra…

Debo ir a casa, a pesar de lo ocurrido los profesores no perdonaran nada y hay tareas pendientes antes de terminar el semestre y encima de ello, el viaje de practica de campo se aproxima.

Playlist

**Alizée**

Dans mon sac

La Déclaration d'amour

Idéaliser

Limelight

Mes fantômes

**_Mina's List:_**

**Michael Bublé**

Feeling Good

**Retaliate**

Life

**Ne-Yo (con Pitbull) *******

Time Of Our Lives

**Hikaru Utada**

Prisioner Of Love

**Karl Jenkins**

Farewell

POV Asami

Korra se había subido al lugar del copiloto, eso solo me da a entender una sola cosa: No tiene idea de cómo conducir, eso realmente no me importa ahora, a medida de que voy manejando en las calles de la ciudad puedo ver de reojo que el Avatar esta alterada puedo sentir que su tensión está a tope, quise confortarla diciendo que todo estaría bien y continúe conduciendo a una velocidad moderada no quise asustar al Avatar con mi estilo de manejar, en un semáforo decidí poner un tracklist de Alizée* que nos hiciera compañía, esto de los duelos no me es desconocido después de el vago recuerdo del funeral de mi madre, creo que tenía uno años, después de ello no experimente nada igual, hasta la muerte de mi padre en cierta medida podría comprender a Korra.

Al fin llegamos al sitio, una agencia funeraria al centro de la ciudad, antes de entrar le dije a Korra que si necesitaba hablar, estaría ahí, vi que ella se tranquilizó un poco y entramos, dentro de la habitación se encontraban los padres de Mina, varios de sus compañeros de clase, familiares y otros asistentes, el silencio y algunos murmullos se hacían presentes invadiendo el espacio, me senté en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala no muy cercana al féretro donde contenía el cuerpo de Mina, y observe a Korra estar al frente del ataúd negro, tuve una sensación de deja vu al ver la escena, fue como ver lo que paso el lunes… Al poco tiempo el padre de Mina se aproxima a su lado conversando con ella. Fue peculiar en demasía, el evento fue privado, por orden mía no permití que la prensa entrara, siendo honesta algunas veces los medios pueden ser molestos en especial para los deudos, pasaba el tiempo y necesitaba algo de cafeína, le pregunte a Korra si me acompañaba mientras fumaba unos cigarrillos (Del poco tiempo que la conozco, nunca la había visto fumar de esa manera, ni sabía que era capaz de tal cosa), le acompañe con unos cuantos combinados unos expreso, y a pesar de la situación Korra se ve muy bien en esa combinación de traje y corbata, que de hecho me sorprende en parte el gusto que tiene para su vestimenta, la noche avanzaba y una serie de canciones sonaba, era un tracklist de las canciones que le gustaban a la maestra agua caída, por el cansancio del día me hizo dormir sobre el hombro del Avatar que en verdad me hizo sentir cómoda, mi sueño se vio interrumpido a las 7 de la mañana desperté en el sofá y sobre mi estaba el saco se Korra, el sonido lo advertía: Es el final, varios compañeros y el profesor de la academia de gastronomía están presentes, por un poco extraño que parezca Korra parecía estar en paz, durante la ceremonia de cremación, pude ver que sus labios de movían haciendo una sonrisa levemente de lado.

Una vez terminados todos los protocolos, ya estábamos casi a punto de retirarnos, no sin antes que la madre de Mina, le entregara a Korra unas cosas que le pertenecían a su hija, Korra se negó inicialmente, pero la señora insistió y Korra los acepto con respeto.

Esto termino, la vida debe seguir, pero tengo la creencia de que nada volverá a ser como antes…

Playlist

**Alizée**

Dans mon sac

La Déclaration d'amour

Idéaliser

Limelight

Mes fantômes

**_Mina's List:_**

**Michael Bublé**

Feeling Good

**Retaliate**

Life

**Ne-Yo (con Pitbull) *******

Time Of Our Lives

**Hikaru Utada**

Prisioner Of Love

**Karl Jenkins**

Farewell

**Notas Finales: **

**Les dije que la despedida sería algo triste, pero al final Korra lo aceptaría parcialmente y ahora las curiosidades y blablá del capítulo.**

**** El término de la Tristeza Infinita, Korra la toma de referencia de la Novela Gráfica Scott Pilgrim y la tristeza infinita, al comparar la emoción del personaje de Scott y ella misma en la situación de la perdida. **

***** El color negro también es uno de los colores que me gustan y que identificaron a Mina, a este color dejando a un lado que se use para el luto, Mina lo usaba por la elegancia, sobriedad y misterio que se le conferían.**

****** La chaqueta y los cuchillos de Mina fueron piezas que para ella se convirtieron en un distintivo, además de la cromática antes mencionada, la chaqueta siempre represento esa parte desenfada de la maestra agua que rara la vez uso el color azul como sello personal o cultural. En el caso de los cuchillos, por lo general estos son la extensión del chef y rara la vez se les presta a otro igual y si lo llegaran a prestar y el otro chef deja sucio ese cuchillo se toma como un insulto, además de que el diseño de la funda que Mina diseño, los hizo parecer Katanas, tal como los usaban los samuráis la combinación daishō (Grande y chica en japonés) **

******* Algunas veces en las reuniones, Mina solía pedir esta canción para animar a los chicos que estaban desanimados, incitando al baile y un poco al descontrol.**

**Agradezco de verdad a los rewiews de: **

**KSoldier5: Me alegro bastante que te gustara el guiño de los autos, espero agregar más y espero que también los playlist te agraden :) **

**AlexandraArcher: Espero que no me mates, y aquí está la continuación: D**

**NioFujuyima32: Gracias por review tan extenso, me alegra bastante que te guste los dos lados del cristal de la misma historia, en algunos capítulos añadiré otros POV, sobre el origen del AU tal como lo puse en los primeros capítulos, tiene algo de mi vida y otros elementos que me agradan como los automóviles, comics, y la música sale directamente de mi fiel compañero iPod y sobre los sentimientos de las protagonistas, ya verás cómo sale el peine a lo largo del Fanfic, sobre la muerte de Mina: Uff hasta en cierto punto me dolió, porque fue en gran parte matarme a mí, debido a que la maestra agua fue inspirada en mí, solo quitando algunas cosas. Espero seguir dándote más sorpresas en cada capítulo. Gracias: D **

**ZafiraWich: Me gustó mucho tu comentario sobre lo del golpe propinado a Mina, ya sabemos cómo es Korra y su naturaleza impulsiva, y sobre Mina la veras muy seguido, lo aseguro, lo del golpe de Korra en la cabeza, de solo imaginarlo duele, pero funciono para que Korra golpeara a Mina después de muerta (Jajajaja) **

**Y a los lectores, followers y flanes, gracias por seguir esta historia que me encanta seguir escribiendo: D**


	8. Cap 8 El recomienzo es fácil… A veces

**The Legend of Korra pertenece a Nickelodeon.**

**A partir del Cap 3 se incluyen personajes originales, favor de respetarlos.**

**Notas iniciales: **

**Aquí es donde se verá definitivamente dos cosas, los sentires de ambas y la fluidez de nuestra Avatar en la cocina: D**

** Les recomiendo que vean el playlist y lo puedan reproducir en las situaciones donde lo indica por interprete/compositor que están marcados por un asterisco (*).**

Cap. 8 El recomienzo es fácil… A veces.

POV Korra

Después de los funerales, Asami se ofreció a llevarme al depa, pero era temprano (como las 9:00 am) ya había perdido el día de clases y Asami está en la misma situación, además tenía un hambre monumental que juro que comería una vaca-hipopótamo entera, pero ya había comido algo que no debía (La Pizza de fast food), así que mi gusto requería a lo que está acostumbrado ese toque de sabores, textura y estética, es ahí donde yo le cambie el juego a Sato, así que le dije –Así que es temprano, Sato, te invito a desayunar- la expresión de Asami era evidente accedió, creo que tenía a sabiendas que irireamos a mi depa donde prepararía algo completamente Bruch (En verdad lo necesito) Asami bajo de su vehículo y encendió un cigarrillo, me sorprendí por el hecho de que es mala idea fumar sin haber comido algo antes, ella encogió los hombros, en evidente señal de que le importara un bledo, pensándolo un cigarro no me caería mal… Pero al tomarlo, maldición lo pensé con más cautela, si llegaría a cocinar y encima había fumado, mis sentidos me traicionarían, así que guarde el pitillo en el bolsillo del saco y me subí, Sato lo hizo por igual y comenzó a conducir de vuelta, a pesar de que me hubiesen herido, no significaba que no podía hacer nada durante el trayecto me quite el cabestrillo que realmente me estaba incomodando, a estas alturas del partido no sentía el dolor tan fuerte, solo unas punzadas ocasionales que son algo molestas y comencé a mover mi hombro lentamente corrobore varias veces con el movimiento que no volviera a abrirse y hacer un reguero de sangre en el auto de Sato, una vez que revise la lesión que estuviera bien, suspire aliviada e hice una ligera expresión de que las punzadas me jodian un poco pero el analgésico que había tomado en ese instante se calmó.

Asami seguía conduciendo, creo que después del cigarro de la mañana no le cayó del todo bien y tenía una cara de que me estoy cayendo de sueño o el tabaco me relajo demasiado, tome su brazo derecho y lo apreté ligeramente mientras le sonreía para que se mantuviera al volante, al observar el interior del vehículo, me sorprendí por los buenos gustos y el diseño mismo de este, le pregunte a Asami si este modelo aún seguía disponible para compra, ella asintió, pero en un semáforo en rojo me pregunto -¿Para qué quieres un Sato-móvil, sino sabes conducir?- Tsk, no tenía opción, quizá tenga el título de la persona más poderosa del mundo, pero eso no significa que desee algunas veces sentir la adrenalina por mi cuerpo, dejando fuera las situaciones de pelea, un poco de velocidad no le hace mal al Avatar.

Llegamos a mi depa, le dije a Sato que se pusiera cómoda, por un momento creí que se sentaría en la sala, pero se sentó un una de las bancas de la barra de cocina y con una mirada no sé si picarona o la falta de sueño hacia esa mirada que me movió el tapete, juro que lo hizo, ya me había quitado el saco y me había puesto una filipina azul rey de bies blanco** (Lo sé, hasta yo sé que soy algo especial con las filipinas de chef) me ate el medio mandil negro que suelo usar varias veces, comencé mi proceso para iniciar a cocinar, me lave las manos como marcaban los protocolos, y le pregunte –Que desea el día de hoy, mademoiselle?*** Asami me sonrió y murmuro algo que no alcance a oír, acto seguido se retractó y pidió algo que creo le gusto, pidió el clásico omelette de champiñones, comencé a trabajar en lo que mientras la cafetera comenzaba a sacar mi elixir de cafeína, encendí el sistema bluetooth de casa con una lista de Telefunka* que Mina había hecho para mí, una vez me dijo que esas cuatro canciones encerraba mi personalidad, subí un poco más el volumen y comenzó a danzar en ese pequeño espacio, dejándome llevar, comencé a freír un poco de tocino, mientras los bagel se calentaban en el horno, la música controlaba mi cuerpo y mis tiempos de cocción, un poco extraño para ser cierto podía cerrar los ojos manejarlo todo a ciegas, usar mi cuchillo y cortar los champiñones sin quitarle la mirada a Asami, que para ser honesta no me molesta en lo absoluto cocinar para ella casi está listo para haber pasado un poco más de 7 minutos de la primera canción, dos porciones están perfectamente emplatadas, solo falta algo más, una ensalada ligera de frutas y el café puesto como debe de ser, tengo un hábito antes de comer en casa: Dejo limpia mi área de trabajo, deje los alimentos en una Salamandra para mantenerlos calientes, para casi al final la última canción me dejo con una sensación de que algo dentro de mí la cantaba para ¿Sato? "No podrás imaginar como yo me siento, una vida más contigo estar en todo mi universo." por la paja mental casi tiro mi cuchillo que estaba dispuesto a enterrarse en mi pie, pero de un solo movimiento de aire control lo regrese a mi mano, una vez terminada la faena de limpieza, serví tal como la etiqueta lo marca, una vez que termine me quite el mandil y me senté al frente de la joven CEO, y baje el volumen y una quinta melodía de Telefunka nos hacía compañía, una versión electro de Consuelo Velázquez*, no pude evitar que el ritmo de la canción me poseyera, aunque algo más me inquietaba además los deberes por deber, era ese sentimiento que crecía por la heredera de Industrias Futuro, quizá debo dejar pasar un poco el tiempo antes de tomar una decisión apresurada sobre mis sentimientos… Una vez terminado el desayuno, arregle la cocina y me desabroche la filipina el playlist, no terminaba pero me relajaba, Asami seguía fumando un poco y por qué no le hago compañía con un par, no habíamos hablado mucho, yo en verdad quería agradecerle lo que ha hecho en estos días, pero no encontraba las palabras, así que ella rompería el silencio –El Avatar posee otro talento además de pelear, lo admito Korra tienes una sazón que muchos envidiarían, inclusive en Zaofu- una cara de incredulidad se formó en mi rostro, respondí a media voz –Eh, gracias…- mucha gente ha dicho eso, pero nadie que tuviese un muy buen gusto y una rica cultura como lo es Asami Sato, voltee a ver el poster de Capitán América**** que tenía cerca de la cocina, y me pregunte si Steve Rogers es igual de torpe con las chicas tal como yo me sentía ahora, le eche un ultima calada a mi cigarro y encendí mi computadora para revisar que dejaron los profesores (Sera final de semestre, pero algunos son unos hijos de puta), Sato se quedó un poco más, en realidad su compañía me hace sentir bien, y mientras revisaba lo que tenía que hacer en la tarde y noche (Porque estoy dispuesta a no dormir si es necesario) las tareas no van a esperar y quiero suponer que los ataques seguirán, estos imbéciles ya se cargaron a tres personas y yo no voy a permitir que sigan matando a diestra y siniestra, aun a costa de mi misma, después de todo soy el Avatar, es mi trabajo.

Casi por las dos de la tarde, Asami se retiraba de mi depa, tenía una sonrisa que no le conocía, no sé cómo explicarlo, fue como un mesmerismo, me atrajo de inmediato, haciéndome sonreír de manera un poco estúpida, me agradeció el desayuno y me dio un beso en la mejilla (Oh por Raava: hamanahamanahamana*****) Me trabe y no supe que decirle, se alejó en su Sato-móvil, me quede ahí, hasta que desapareció en el horizonte. Regrese adentro y comienzo a matarme con los deberes, luego después me di cuenta de que mis finanzas no van bien, maldición el viaje se ve amenazado…. Tsk, me temo que tendré que tomar medidas extremas, no puedo perder la oportunidad.

Playlist

**Telefunka**

Squash

Zenit

Tu Universo (Con Adrian Dargelos)

Portátil

Bésame mucho (Composición Original: Consuelo Velázquez)

POV Asami

Ofrecí a Korra llevarla a casa, en realidad no dormí mucho y estaba un poco cansada, no sé si el Avatar pueda leer mentes, así que me invito a desayunar, habíamos perdido el día de clases; por un momento creí que iríamos a un restaurante, pero recordé que Korra es aspirante a chef así que me di cuenta de sus intenciones y emprendimos viaje de vuelta, no sin antes que yo fumara un poco para ocultar mis nervios ante esa chica de cuerpo monumental y talento soberbio para la cocina, Korra me dijo –Fumar sin haber desayunado, es malo- encogí los hombros en verdad me importo un carajo, lo necesitaba después de todo, vi que Korra iba a encender un cigarro pero se detuvo y lo volvió a guardar en su saco y montamos mi auto, a medida de que conducía, un estado de sueño me invadía completamente, tanto que amenazaba el quedarme dormida al volante, en mi estado de seminconsciencia alguien apretó ligeramente mi brazo, voltee a ver y era ella con una sonrisa que en realidad me motivaba bastante, me pregunto algo muy curioso tratándose de ella sobre el modelo del Satomovil donde la hacía de copiloto, me pregunto si todavía seguía en venta le dije que si pero le pregunte, el por qué quería un auto, si ella no sabe manejar, una mueca de Ops, lo arruine se hizo presente en el rostro de la nativa del polo sur, así que no quise preguntarle más, durante el trayecto vi que Korra le incomodaba algo, era el cabestrillo que estaba en su brazo izquierdo, se lo quito y poco a poco lo movía, y no dejaba de asegurarse de no sangraba, se le notaba que le dolía un poco y tomo su frasco de analgésicos y se tomó uno, suspiro aliviada al notar el estado de su hombro, y su cuerpo se relajó.

Al llegar al departamento, me dijo que me pusiera cómoda, pero no quería dejar de verla, así que me dirijo a una barra que está muy cercana a la cocina y comencé a observar que hacia un ritual para cocinar, tomo una filipina y un mandil y se enfundo con ellos después de ello comenzó a atenderme tal como lo harían en un restaurante francés, pensé en lo ella podría hacer, pero me fascino el omelette de champiñones de la otra vez, pero me encantaría probarlo cuando está fresco, después de pedírselo comenzó a bailar poseída por el ritmo de la música y preparando el desayuno, eso no lo hace ninguno de los cocineros que trabajan en la mansión, esto es un poco raro aunque tenía la música a un volumen un poco alto, el avatar prestaba atención a cada detalle, sus movimientos son coordinados, tal como lo hace en el combate, nada se le escapa, no puedo simplemente creer de que una persona aparentemente tosca, sea alguien tan refinado y de buen gusto en varios aspectos, a medida que va terminando deja los platos preparados en un artefacto que no conozco para mantener la temperatura o eso creo en los que mientras termina la limpieza de su área, y si he de confirmar lo que dije en un principio la cocina es su templo, se quitó el mandil y comió al frente mío, las canciones que tiene ese tracklist me parecieron interesantes a pesar de que no conozco de quien o quienes sean, no habíamos hablado mucho así que le halague su sazón, que la verdad, no sé qué tenga, pero me encanta, ella tímidamente me agradeció, terminamos el desayuno y me fui a la sala a ver un poco de televisión, en lo que mientras lavaba los trastes, insistí en querer hacer eso como agradecimiento, pero ella se negó rotundamente, así que ni modo, me relaje mientras fumaba un poco más, por lo general las veces que fumo de más son para relajarme del creciente estrés que me atormentaba, Korra me acompaño con unos cuantos, estuvimos relajadas un buen rato, pero debía irme para ser honesta conmigo misma me siento perfectamente bien al lado de Korra me encantaría no estar un tiempo con ella tal vez toda mi vida con ella, debo irme quiero dormir un poco más para estar más repuesta para el día de mañana, no seré estudiante de tiempo completo, pero me he perdido de varias cosas que faltan de actualizar y completar el proyecto del biplaza.

Korra me acompaño a la salida, le agradecí una vez más, teniendo una sonrisa un poco boba y quizá seductora (Quizá estoy siendo demasiado evidente) y le di un beso en la mejilla, el Avatar parece que se trabo en ese momento, algo paso no sé qué pero así lo sentí, me subí al Sato-móvil y me retire con una emoción que creí que jamas volvería a sentir, esa sensación de amor que me llena el alma y me hace sentir libre, una canción de Alizée* me hace sentir esa emoción más fuerte por la chica de esos ojos celestes que se han vuelto en mi adicción.

Playlist

**Telefunka**

Squash

Zenit

Tu Universo (Con Adrian Dargelos)

Portátil

Bésame mucho (Composición Original: Consuelo Velázquez)

**Alizée**

L'Amour Renfort

**Notas finales: **

**Se los dije, es aquí donde todo comienza a revelarse esos movimientos de Korra en la cocina, esas emociones que las llegan conectarse, los dilemas personales de cada una, donde se complementan, y vamos con las curiosidades: **

****: La filipina de chef azul rey con bies blanco, existe en la escuela donde yo asisto y la relaciono mucho con la Tribu Agua y la verdad si vemos la camiseta de Korra en la serie original si le da ese toque de filipina en el cuello.**

*****: Korra en la uni, recibe la materia de lenguas extranjeras, siendo el francés su lengua favorita. **

******: El capitán América, es uno de los personajes de comics que le fascinan a Korra, identificándose con este por el hecho de superar la fuerza de un ser humano común, además de las cromáticas azules del personaje. **

*******: Como Korra es toda una friki ha llegado a ver Bob Esponja, en una escena donde Calamardo y Calamardino están viendo algo y se quedan trabados diciendo eso (jajajaja)**

**Gracias a los Rewiews de: **

**ZafiraWich: Tampoco me gusta el asunto del luto y los duelos, pero quise enfocar el dolor de Korra, tal como lo dices ella apreciaba mucho a Mina, eran casi hermanas lo veras más adelante.**

**Obini: Gracias por tu review, y en verdad gracias por seguirme desde casi el primer capítulo, pues en cuestión del Fanfic, quise más que nada incluyese de todo sin censura y sin medios tonos, como lo que es en todos los aspectos posibles, espero que te siga atrapando esta historia. :D**

**NioFujumiya32: Sé que el capítulo anterior fue bastante triste, pero será veras otras situaciones, sobre el tema de la gastronomía, soy estudiante de esa carrera, por eso me encantó la idea de relacionarla al Mundo Avatar.**

**AlexandraArcher: ¡Estoy Viva! OkNo, espero que este cap. te guste mucho: D**

**Gracias de verdad a los seguidores, y lectores espero que les guste tanto como me encanta escribirlo :D**


	9. Cap 9 Dinero, honor y sangre

**The Legend of Korra pertenece a Nickelodeon **

**A partir del Cap 3, se incluyen personajes originales, favor de respetarlos**

**Notas iniciales: Aquí el Avatar se verá en problemas y bastante gordos lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de unas cuantas verdades, mientras la Joven CEO realiza sus proyectos pero… Sus sentidos no le traicionaran, algo pasara y muy feo…**

Cap. 9. Dinero, honor y sangre (Fear Comes to You)

POV Korra

5:00 am, miércoles… me levante con una pesadez que desconocía en mí, por este día no era de prácticas, es teoría y la primera clase es la que amo y odio a la vez el profesor Ling suele ser algo pesado en especial en esta temporada del semestre, afortunadamente mi hombro se va curando a una velocidad considerable, claro usando las técnicas de curación con agua control que Katara me enseño, después de una sesión de 10 minutos curándome voy a mi closet y escojo algo para el día de hoy, se nota que estará soleado, no me incomoda el sol, pero si el calor exagerado y las lluvias de esta temporada, si sigo así creo que me enfermare, como sea, unos jeans azul, una playera negra y un saco gris, junto con mis amadas botas café (Tengo la vaga sensación de que me visto como un hípster), desayuno algo ligero el día de hoy no amanecí con mucho apetito tome un yogurt bebible, un muffin del estante y comencé a tomar la carpeta que me toca el día de hoy, no está pesado el día, solo al principio Ling y su materia de comunicación y las dos horas finales esa maldita vieja loca de contabilidad, tengo el talento para las humanidades pero no me pregunten nada de ciencias aplicadas (Soy un asco), una vez que mi mochila está en orden salgo del apartamento, veo las calles mientras manejo mi bici, algo diferente se siente en el aire, tal vez porque voy sintiendo la ausencia de Mina, las presiones escolares o las demás preocupaciones, no lo sé, a medida de que la clases pasan trato de concentrarme en todas en la medida de lo posible, hubo algunas en las que no tenía que preocuparme, ya había sido calificada, me dispuse a escuchar música mientras los demás hacían su descontrol habitual, en esas clases donde no estaba algún profesor es común escuchar el desorden de los estudiantes, pero al escuchar ese ruido, una voz faltaba, hay una banca zurda** vacía, una canción de Alizée* vino a completar esa tremenda sensación que la que aún me cuesta trabajo asimilar, me temo que tardare en recuperarme, suelo recordar que esa canción, la solía cantar junto con ella cuando no teníamos nada que hacer… Cierro los ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salgan, y comienzo a cantar, no puedo evitar que mi voz se quiebre… Yu me toma del hombro y sin decirme nada me abraza, no puedo contenerme la facultad sin ella, es diferente no es igual, es como si yo fuese una extraña en mi propio mundo Yu se da cuenta de mis percepciones y comienza a decirme –No te contengas, Korra. Podrás ser el Avatar y lo que se te pegue la gana, debes sacar todo ese dolor, nos han golpeado y muy fuerte, vamos no tienes que hacerte la invulnerable con nosotros- El simple y mero hecho de que "vivíamos" casi 8 horas y el saber que no volverá duele demasiado, ella fue la primera persona que comenzó a hablarme de forma desinteresada, a ella jamas le importo el hecho de que yo fuese el Avatar, cuando conformo el equipo de cocina fue increíble es como el estar con el Equipo Avatar, todos se complementaban, cuando teníamos el descanso solíamos tomar la mayoría de veces el almuerzo, algo que siempre envidie de ella fue que a pesar que fumaba un poco más que yo solía tener más velocidad cuando se trataba de correr, y solo por el mero hecho de pensar que tenía 25 me sorprendió. Recordando todo ello llore, todo el llanto que había contenido en el funeral, tenía que salir aquí un sitio donde hay tantas memorias donde de algunas veces solíamos pelear con agua control y ella casi siempre salía victoriosa, tantos consejos, un poco de bromas entre nosotras, fue como la hermana que nunca tuve y siempre quise… Puedo visitarla en el mundo espiritual, pero no es lo mismo.

Seguía abrazada a Yu, cuando entro Monk, sé que es el por el perfume de maderas que usa, levante la mirada y nos miramos a los ojos, nos dimos un abrazo sabíamos que las tres sangres en cada filipina de forma simbólica se habían "tatuado" en la piel de él y la mía. Rompimos el abrazo y comenzó a dar tanto calificaciones y las indicaciones del viaje de campo, ahora que lo recordé no contaba con en suficiente capital para el viaje, a casi dos semanas me falta más de la mitad del viaje plus los viáticos extras, el punto malo de esto no puedo pedir el préstamo, y un empleo en menos de dos semanas no cubrirá ni la media mitad. De pronto un flashazo llego a mi memoria: El club de la pelea de la universidad, que está en el distrito Dragón de la ciudad, después de las clases. Le pregunte a Choi que debía hacer para entrar, me dio santo y seña, inclusive en cuanto consistía el premio es más lo que cubre el viaje, me pregunto de forma algo extraña – ¿Acaso el Avatar romperá las reglas?- solo limite a decir -Tal vez- mientras me retiraba del salón.

Fui un rato al gimnasio del campus, fui a entrenar un poco, con algo de Coldplay y Gorillaz* me ayudaban a mantener el ritmo aunque admito que estoy algo fuera de forma, practique todo lo que tenia de conocimiento en combate, tenía que estar segura de ganar ese premio, tenía que hacerlo… Sentí que alguien me observaba, pero no quise prestar atención me enfoque más en entrenar y estar lista.

Finalmente llego la noche, sabía que el distrito Dragón es muy conflictivo, así que lleve el cuchillo mondador oculto en la mano derecha y me cubrí con un hoodie negro para que no fuese reconocida a primera vista, me revelaría en cuanto estuviese en la arena de pelea, llegue al sitio, entrar no fue difícil, entre a los casilleros usando la contraseña que Choi me había proporcionado y comencé a prepararme, me coloque unos vendajes morados comencé a calentar mi cuerpo, mi pelea seria para el final, cuando llego el momento salí al ruedo y finalmente me descubrí la cabeza, hubo un silencio inicial y poco a poco gritos de apoyo hacia mí, me sentí confiada, pero todo cambio cuando vi la cara de mi contrincante cambio mi expresión a furia, furia en estado puro, era nadie más que Akira, con su expresión de menosprecio, comenzó a verme y reírse de mí, burlándose –Tu no deberías estar aquí, Avatar, no tienes nivel- El primer golpe no fue nada, no quise que nada me sacara de mis cabales, el siguió atacando verbalmente antes de comenzar a pelear -Puedes usar los cuatro elementos, inclusive el Estado Avatar, no importa después de todo, no estoy dispuesto a manchar mi fuego control con tu sangre- mantuve mi control, pero no duro mucho tiempo, una frase encendió la ira que me hizo atacar primero –Ah…y espero que tu amiga se encuentre bien, su debilidad fue su propia destrucción- BASTA! No tienes ningún derecho de hablar sobre ella, ataque con todo lo que tenía, este bastardo no tiene nada que ver con ella, mis ataques parecían contundentes pero el tipo los esquivaba con una facilidad sorprendente, ni yo misma me lo podía creer, con una velocidad que yo no soy capaz de percibir comienza a golpearme a puño limpio, los primeros ataques los puedo contener, pero comienza a atacar a otro ritmo y me coloca un buen golpe en el estómago, fue tan contundente que me hizo expulsar sangre de la boca, por breve momento creí que tenía una hemorragia interna, pero eso no me importa ahora, me levanto como puedo escuchar las voces de algunos asistentes que ocupe el Estado Avatar, me niego a usarlo a menos que sea el último recurso, deje de usar los elementos y comencé a usar su mismo juego, tuve que olvidarme por un momento de mi control para poder al menos golpearlo, esta vez este tipo toco una fibra sensible y se ha atrevido a nombrar a Mina, a medida de que combato, puedo sentir un segundo aire invadiéndome el cuerpo haciendo reaccionar más rápido, valiéndome un carajo mi condición general inicial, a medida de que acertaba más golpes al cuerpo del maestro fuego podría percibir que comenzaba a perder el control y por ende comenzaba a perder la compostura, tuve una sensación de deja vu, al ver casi los mismos movimientos de Akira parecidos al de tipo que mato a Mina, no deje que los sonidos exteriores me perturbaran, pero un ruido en particular me hizo retroceder, Akira tenía una navaja oculta*** en la mano derecha, nadie me dijo que en la arena de pelea se podía usar armas, trato de evadir los ataques del tipo pero algunos me han producido daño, la herida de mi hombro izquierdo volvió a abrirse, un estoque en mi costado derecho está sangrando considerablemente y un corte en la ceja izquierda, al diablo con esto no es tanto por el dinero, esto se ha vuelto en una pelea por el honor de alguien que aprecie bastante y que no sería manchado por un niño estúpido que habla al aire, Akira guardo su arma y comenzó a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, maldita sea la pérdida de sangre está reduciendo mi rendimiento, estoy comenzando a ver borroso, mi consciencia se está deslizando a otro lugar… Vamos soy el Avatar, no puedo perder de esta forma, mi cuerpo apenas está reaccionando estoy dando los últimos golpes algunos de estos llegan a su objetivo Akira no saldría limpio de esta arena, pero un último golpe en mi costado sangrante me hizo caer al suelo, para ser honesta mis pulmones se están debilitando, el tipo se acerca a mi rostro acercando su cuchilla a mi cuello, Por Raava, creo que estoy llegando al final de todo no puedo seguir, el tipo comienza a decirme –Lo hiciste muy fácil, Korra en este momento sería fácil terminar con tu vida, pero la limpieza apenas comienza y quiero que seas testigo de la culminación de esto, recuerda bien, Avatar… Todo esto será inevitable, tal como fue para tu amiga- Al terminar sentí un golpe en la nuca que me hizo ver todo negro…

Playlist

**Alizée**

Dans mon sac

**Coldplay**

Clocks

The Scientist

**Gorillaz**

Clint Eastwood

Dare

Feel Good

19-2000 (Soulchild Remix)

On Melancholy Hill

El Mañana

POV Asami

Miércoles, no tenía muchas clases así que desperté algo tarde, después de tomar el desayuno, estuve en el estudio terminando el Sat-LPH00****, el auto insignia del GP de Ciudad Republica que será en unos meses, comencé a concentrarme en el diseño exterior quiero encerrar el espíritu de la compañía que creo mi padre, así también la esencia de la ciudad en la que he vivido toda mi vida, solo un par de pasos más y había terminado con el diseño definitivito. Lleve los planos a la sede principal de las empresas para que los empleados comenzaran a manufacturar las piezas de cada componente, y comenzar a armarlo. Estando en la oficina revise algunos documentos acerca de la reconstrucción de la ciudad, después de la convergencia armónica y la batalla de Kuvira, la ciudad fue destrozada, pero vuelta a armar con un diseño más fluido en cuestiones de transporte, y movilidad de los ciudadanos, no es que el Presidente Raiko sea exigente, pero me agrada que todo funcione como una maquinaria perfecta, casi al final de todos los documentos reviso una carta solicitando mi presencia en el hotel HongFeng (Este es el mismo destino del viaje de prácticas de campo de la facultad de gastronomía para este semestre… Qué raro) sobre la revisión del equipo de cocina industrial que el hotel adquirió de mi compañía, al terminar con las obligaciones de la empresa, decidí salir directo a la universidad, solo tenía dos clases acerca de nano ingeniería, que era ya una realidad, y dentro de poco podría ser usada en todo campo posible. En mi caso las ciencias aplicadas fueron muy fáciles para mi desde que era niña, después de todo fui educada con los mejores profesores de Ciudad Republica, solo fueron unas tres horas que se fueron como el agua que corre entre los dedos, al finalizar las clases, quise buscar a Korra, pero algunos compañeros me habían dicho que se había retirado, me desilusione de principio, emprendí el viaje de regreso a la mansión, en mi trayecto escucho a alguien llamarme por mi nombre, comienza a decirme acerca de un club de peleas clandestino en uno de los distritos más problemáticos de la ciudad, pero algo llamo mi atención de forma poderosa, el chico de tez apiñonada me dice que habrá una pelea especial.

Por los espíritus, tengo un mal presentimiento y espero equivocarme… es como esa sensación creciente de ansiedad que se propaga en el pecho oprimiéndolo, creo que me estoy yendo demasiado lejos, no creo que Korra vaya a este tipo de lugares, ni como observadora, ni mucho menos como peleadora, deje que el día trascurriera sin mayor novedad, estuve en la mansión nadando en la piscina para relajarme y mantener mi condición física después de tanto tabaco que he consumido en un día entero, había prometido dejar de fumar después de la muerte de mi padre, pero rompí esa promesa en cuanto conocí al Avatar, a finalizar la sesión de nado me relaje con coctel que mi mayordomo Fang me había preparado, me enfoque en los sabores, mientras tenía como música de fondo algo de Bossa Nova, algo de Nilo Koizumi* y algo de Sergio Mendes con toques de pop me hacen relajarme solo un poco haciéndome sentir un poco en un ambiente tropical, pero algo me saco abruptamente de mi atmosfera, era el sonido de mi móvil, era Jinora.

La maestra aire se había enterado que Korra estaba en club de peleas ilegal, pero no sabía más al respecto, maldición mi presentimiento no fue erróneo después de todo, comencé a vestirme algo cómodo para no llamar la atención, y un aditamento más: Un guante electrificado que se había convertido en mi arma principal, a pesar de que mi padre había fabricado esta arma para los igualitarios, la usaba por lo general para defenderme, el distrito donde se encontraba el Avatar es muy conflictivo, así que decidí usar una moto que usaban los igualitarios para transportarse, y montada en ella partí hacia allá.

Al llegar a unos metros de mi destino, me baje del vehículo y lo estacione en un callejón para que no lo robaran, y seguí mi camino a pie, Por Raava el estar aquí es como entrar al quinto círculo del infierno***** un caos viviente, una canción de t.A.T.u.* sonaba en mi audífono. No tarde mucho en hallar el club de pelea, pero esta vacío hay pocas personas, pero algo me dice que no debo irme de ahí, entro a escondidas y en medio de la arena encuentro a Korra… Por los espíritus, esta malherida llego al sito la tomo por la espalda sosteniéndola, Jinora me había comentado que Korra tenía problemas de dinero y creo por ello había llegado a pelear aquí, noto el estado de la chica morena, al menos hay dos lesiones que están atentando contra su vida, hay que llevarla a un hospital lo más rápido posible, en mis ojos comienzan a hacerse presentes las lágrimas y una de ellas mojo el rostro de Korra haciéndola reaccionar –Asami? ¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz sonaba débil, le pregunte por que lo había hecho, solo el Avatar se había limitado a sonreír y a reír un poco antes de responderme –No fue tanto por el dinero, esto fue por honor- no sé si fue mi furia lo que me hizo hablar, la tome de la playera violentamente, y le di una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte para que escupiera sangre –Si el asunto era el dinero, me hubieses dicho, ¡maldita sea!- Korra solo sonreía y antes de desmayarse dijo algo que me hizo estremecer: Hay cuentas que tarde o temprano se tienen que pagar…

Korra había perdido el sentido y su pulso comenzaba a debilitarse, llame a Kya que tuviese lista la sala de urgencias, Korra está muy grave, pero algo, no sé qué algo la mantenía aun entre nosotros, tome mi chaqueta cubrí el cuerpo de Korra no sin antes desgarrarle la playera para ponerle un vendaje improvisado para contener la sangre que salía de su costado, después de ello la lleve entre mis brazos, para volverla a subir a la moto, otra sensación de deja vu me vino de nuevo fue como aquella vez que la conocí, pero ahora su vida pende de un hilo muy delgado, conduje lo más rápido posible, importando poco si me infraccionaran después, al llegar al hospital Kya me recibe con la camilla y dejo a Korra sobre esta, Kya toma un poco de agua entre sus manos para revisar rápidamente a Korra… la expresión de Kya cambio de súbito, comenzó a juntar sus manos sobre el pecho de Korra y a presionar rítmicamente sobre este –¡La estamos perdiendo!- tomo un desfibrilador y descargo una corriente eléctrica sobre el cuerpo del Avatar, Por quien sea, no puede terminar así, una canción de Queen* hace todo lo vea como si fuese en cámara lenta, Kya dando órdenes, paramédicos haciendo RCP sobre el cuerpo de Korra, pero un sonido me hizo volver a la calma… El corazón de Korra volvía a latir, ahora el equipo médico ha entrado al quirófano con ella, aunque la verdad estoy al borde del colapso emocional, sé que el Avatar es muy fuerte, que va a salir de esta y la historia del lunes no se repetirá…

Playlist

**Nilo Koizumi**

Mais que nada

**Sergio Mendes**

Mais que nada (feat The black eyed peas)

**t.A.T.u. **

Beliy Plaschik (No Mercy Remix)

**Queen **

Bohemian Rhapsody

**Notas finales:**

**Bien, aquí es donde llega lo interesante, Korra casi se pierde así misma, Asami muestra una genuina preocupación hacia la morena y los conflictos de internos de cada una se verán opacados por el creciente movimiento radical y ahora las curiosidades de este capítulo:**

** **: Creo que eso sale a deducir que Mina era zurda, a pesar de hacer agua control con ambas manos.**

*****: La navaja oculta es una clara referencia al juego Assassin´s Creed, siendo esta arma la principal de los protagonistas de la franquicia como Ezio Auditore. **

******: El Sat-LPH00, es el nombre definitivo de este biplaza que su nombre tiene es todo esto Sato – Lighting Prototype Higher double zero (Traducción: Sato-Iluminación Prototipo Superior doble cero). **

*******: Clara referencia del Infierno y sus círculos, que Dante Alighieri relata en la Divina Comedia.**

**Gracias a los reviews de:**

**NioFujuyima32: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado los sentires de las dos pero aquí veras más que Asami se acercara más a Korra y mucho más con este evento.**

**AlexandraArcher: Gracias, pero creo que me mataras de nuevo jajajaja, aquí tienes la conti :D**

**Espero que les siga gustando el fic tanto como me encanta seguirlo. **


	10. Cap 10: Cosas que deben ser dichas

**The Legend of Korra pertenece a Nickelodeon**

**A partir del capitulo tres se incluyen personajes originales, favor de respetarlos**

**Notas Iniciales**

**Korra casi se nos muere, pero Kya siempre está dispuesta a salvarle la vida, en este capítulo la heredera del conocimiento de Katara y de una simpatía sin igual, será nuestra invitada en este capítulo, Asami será el ángel del Avatar mientras ella flota en no sé qué sitio…**

**Les recomiendo que vean el playlist y lo puedan reproducir en las situaciones donde lo indica por interprete/compositor que están marcados por un asterisco (*).**

Cap. 10. Cosas que deben ser dichas.

POV Kya

Había recibido una llamada en mi móvil, la voz de Asami Sato, me hacía sentir nerviosa y más mi temple se alteró al escuchar que Korra está grave, me anticipe a la orden de la CEO de Industrias Futuro prepare la sala de emergencias del hospital, revise mis reservas de agua espiritual del oasis de los espíritus, y encontré que no tenía nada, tendré que hacerlo al viejo modo si llegara a pasar algo, la espera fue una eternidad me puse a respirar lenta y profundamente para no perder la calma, estando afuera escuche el sonido de una motocicleta aproximándose rápidamente, era Asami con Korra, la chica de tez pálida bajo y con cuidado cargo a la joven Avatar en sus brazos le ordene que la acostara en la camilla y le retirara la chaqueta, vi que todavía sangraba profusamente del costado derecho cerca de la última costilla, tenía un vendaje improvisado bastante bueno, pero algo más me inquieto, en la parte baja del tórax había un hematoma azul, no hay duda una posible lesión interna, comencé a revisar su estado general, pero al revisarla con agua control de una forma rápida, me doy cuenta que había una parada cardiorrespiratoria, maldición el agua espiritual sería más eficiente, pero no importa que método sea hay que traerla de vuelta, use unas tijeras para rasgar el bra deportivo que tenía puesto para poder comprimir su esternón libremente, tome el desfibrilador que tenía preparado y descargo los 200 joule sobre el pecho del Avatar, le ordene a un paramédico que comenzara el RCP con tres personas más, mientras a la par comencé a preparar tres unidades de adrenalina para inyectarlas directamente sobre su corazón, sabía que no había tiempo que perder y que Asami no se había dado cuenta cuando sobrevino la muerte física del Avatar, una vez inyectada la adrenalina seguí ordenando la reanimación sobre la chica de la tribu agua del sur, mis cabales volvieron a su sitio cuando escuche que Korra comenzó a toser con fuerza expulsando una cantidad razonable de sangre de su boca, aun no volvía en sí, para ser sincera sentí alivio, pero aun no habíamos terminado, mi equipo médico la ingreso al quirófano junto con dos sanadores también entrenados por mi madre, la prioridad fue controlar y suturar la herida del costado mientras los dos sanadores mantenían el débil chi de Korra fluyendo y al mismo tiempo oxigenando el cuerpo de esta, esto nos llevó una gran parte de la noche debido a que también teníamos curar la herida interna, tuve que usar la técnica que jamas pensé usarla pero tenía ser así, comencé a usar Sangre Control para poder expulsar la sangre que estaba en el abdomen del Avatar, una vez reestablecida, procedimos a curar las demás lesiones externas que no tenían mucha prioridad, aún era muy pronto para cantar victoria, una vez terminados los procesos de sanación, la ingrese a la sala de recuperación, a lo que estoy calculando no despertara en unas horas o quizá en días, dependiendo que tan fuerte ella sea, salí a la sala de espera donde Sato no había dormido nada con una sonrisa le dije que Korra ya está fuera de peligro, que podía pasar a verla.

La joven heredera de Industrias Futuro, comenzó a llorar pero fue de tal vez alivio, felicidad… No lo sé, me abrazo agradeciéndome el hecho de que había salvado a Korra, pero después de todo es mi trabajo.

POV Asami

No lo puedo creer, no lo quiero creer, no pude sentir el momento en el que el corazón de Korra se había detenido, el solo hecho de recordar como los paramédicos y Kya estaba sobre ella tratando de que volviera a la vida, el hecho de verle el torso descubierto no me importo(No mucho, créanme), solo el hecho de saberla con vida era lo único que me interesa, esta ha sido la espera más larga que he tenido en la vida, mi cuerpo no ha exigido descanso, mi mente sigue aun dando vueltas me pregunte como es que el Avatar podría ser vencida de esa forma, lo más probable que su oponente fuera más fuerte o hábil que ella, aun lo que más me desconcierta en demasía es el por qué ella estaba ahí, aunque pensándolo detenidamente quiero creer que todavía no me tiene mucha confianza, y no la culpo llevo unos días de comenzar a conocerla, creo que no conecte lo que le dije antes de que se desmayara, y creo que el enojo me hizo reaccionar de esa manera.

Las horas pasan muy lento, y no creo que la música me ayude en estos momentos no puedo estar quieta así que estuve moviéndome por toda la sala de espera, el hecho de estar sola no me incomodaba, deje que las emociones del momento me llevaran, el simple hecho de saber que Korra estaba en peligro de muerte, me hacía liberar unas lágrimas de dolor e inclusive zozobra, moví varias veces la cabeza para tratar de despejar a mi mente de pensamientos turbios, en mis manos tenía mi chaqueta, que tenía sangre de Korra la apreté con fuerza rogándole a los espíritus que la salvaran, es demasiado joven para morir aún le faltan muchas cosas por hacer tanto como Avatar y como persona… Lo he pensado cuidadosamente en este tiempo, es alocado el querer algo más con ella, a sabiendas de quien es, lo que implica ser el Avatar, a estar sometida a situaciones similares como esta, además de los prejuicios sociales… Puedo mandar todo eso al demonio… ¡YO LA AMO! No importa lo que pueda pasar, aun si sabiendo en la posibilidad de que no salga de esta, la seguiría amando… Estoy segura de ello.

Eran casi la de la mañana, fui a la cafetería a comprar algo de comer y café para mantenerme despierta, me sentí poseída por el cansancio parcialmente pero estoy dispuesta a no descansar hasta saberla fuera de peligro o lo que pueda pasar, no pasaron más de dos horas y media más, hasta que Kya salió y me dijo que Korra ya está fuera de peligro y que podía verla, no pude contener mis emociones por más tiempo, encima del hombro de Kya comencé a llorar, no sé por qué, solo me deje llevar, y agradeciéndole la abrace, no sé qué hubiera hecho si ella no hubiese salvado a la chica de la que poco a poco me he enamorado.

POV Korra

Después del golpe, todo lo vi negro, intente mover mi cuerpo con los ojos cerrados, no funciono… Maldita sea, no puedo morir aquí no ahora, pero puedo sentir como mi fuerza me está abandonando, creo que son así las cosas, si bien el deseo es poderoso, mi fuerza decrece… He de admitir que Akira se mueve terriblemente rápido, me temo que si salgo de esta, buscare a alguien que me entrene, una gota de agua me hizo reaccionar, era Asami pero no podía verla bien del todo, su tacto estaba tibio podría sentirlo, no sé qué le respondí, pero sentí un golpe fuerte en la cara que me hizo expulsar sangre, creo que dije algo más, creo. Después de ello no recuerdo más…

Desperté en otro sitio, y ahora puedo decirlo: Estoy en el mundo espiritual, solo eso significa una cosa, estoy muerta… Se acabó. Una voz conocida dijo –No aun, joven Avatar, aun tu vida no debe terminar- Volteo la vista puedo reconocer ese color purpura en cualquier sitio y ahí esta ella con ese porte, carajo, no sé cómo podía tener esa presencia inclusive en el mundo espiritual lo tiene, al plantarse frente a mi cambia su expresión a… No sé cómo interpretarla no sé si es de enfado, disgusto u de "¿En serio, Korra?, esta vez ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, y me propino un golpe en la cara con el puño izquierdo (¡Auch! Eso duele, aun estando en este mundo duele, ¡maldición!) Creí que mi cabeza se voltearía como a la niña del El Exorcista**, creo que no le agrado el golpe que le di antes, Mina se quedó viendo a los ojos con una mirada que solo reconocía solo cuando ella estaba sometida al estrés de la uni, los resultados finales, o en una pelea, era el hibrido perfecto entre análisis, enojo y… ¿tabaco? Como sea, aun no abría la boca para decirme algo, su mano izquierda se posó sobre mi pecho, y sentí una descarga de electricidad me hizo caer de rodillas tosiendo con fuerza -¿Qué… diablos… me hiciste?- le pregunte en un tono agresivo un poco entrecortado, tratando de ponerme de pie –Hey, con calma… acabo de volverte a reconectar con tu cuerpo físico, así que vele bajando a tu agresión… o ¿qué? ¿Acaso no quieres volver?- mi cara se quedó en modo perplejo al escuchar las dos últimas preguntas, me pregunte si podía regresar ahora, Mina negó con la cabeza, ok, trato de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar: Morí, y aún sigo viva en el mundo físico, pero no puedo regresar por ahora ¿Por qué?

Mina se sentó a mi lado en posición seiza*** y comenzó a hablar -Korra, debes saber unas cosas: Una: Por Raava, ¿en qué mierda estabas pensando? Akira es un buen peleador, en serio tantos años entrenándote para que no pudieras seguir su ritmo y cambiarle el juego… Dos: Te lo dije miles de veces el pelear con ira… le interrumpí –No es bueno- por haberla interrumpido me gane un golpe en el hombro –Korra, ¿Cuántas veces dije que interrumpir, es pésimo?- Uff me tuve que disculpar, recordé que Mina tenía mucha fuerza, a pesar de que no estaba marcada como yo, aun no entiendo ese misterio del universo… -Tres: Creo que necesitaras ayuda con unos asuntos, hace algunos años descubrí una técnica que aquí entre nos, dicen que es prohibida, pero en verdad yo perdí el miedo hace mucho, tu sabes que existe el conocimiento de la Energía control, pero no de esta forma- Lo que vi, juro por Raava que en verdad me asusto bastante, una flama purpura brillante salía de la mano derecha de Mina(Se supone es que es o era maestra agua), me quede boquiabierta al solo contemplar esto… Si ella era tan poderosa, no entiendo el hecho de que no esté con vida en el mundo físico. Es… es increíble, pero, ¿cómo puede hacer eso sin haber sido el Avatar o maestro fuego? En serio, aun no me cabe en la cabeza –Esto no es fuego como tal, es en pocas palabras la manifestación de mi propia energía, pero de forma ofensiva- ladee mi cabeza como si fuera un cachorro que no entendió la orden que se le dio, Mina prosiguió –Veras, en tu caso puedes manipular la Energía para devolver el control perdido, pero la forma ofensiva es propiamente para lesionar e inclusive matar o devolver la vida, esto último siempre y cuando aún no llegue el momento, pero existen algunas limitantes, en mi caso siendo un maestro elemental, solo podría usarla cuando meditaba y entrenaba aquí, mientras que en el mundo físico no podía usarla, simplemente porque no hay tanta energía espiritual para contenerla y lo hubiese hecho antes hubiera explotado literalmente al intentar realizar la técnica, en tu caso… Vamos tienes a Raava y una buena resistencia espiritual, quizá puedas usar tu energía y la energía alrededor para atacar- Ok, jamas pensé que tuviera tanto jodido conocimiento, estoy pensando seriamente que pudo haber superado a Jinora por mucho. –Ok, y ¿cómo puedo hacer eso?- pregunte un poco escéptica, Mina estaba dispuesta a responderme pero alguien más se nos unió a la conversación el tío Iroh, se nos había unido a la plática, había traído té de jazmín, que parece que es la bebida oficial del mundo espiritual, y Mina había sacado una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de la chaqueta, me ofreció uno, pero lo rechace diciendo que ya había fumado mucho en estos días, a lo que Mina me dijo –Tonterías, estos cigarrillos, son como los pasteles de Iroh, no te afectaran en el mundo físico- bien si es así tome uno y lo encendí con fuego control, créanlo o no ese cigarro me adormeció un poco los sentidos, y se siento increíblemente bien, Mina seguía con el tema de la energía control ofensiva, mientras Iroh sonreía alegremente, después de ello Mina se levantó y me dio instrucciones para comenzar la energía de esa forma, primero para defender, luego para atacar, y por ultimo para curar o restablecer a alguien… Admito que los primeros movimientos de sincronización me costaron trabajo, debido a un poco la naturaleza pasiva de estos, ya para comenzar a moverme con mi misma energía, Mina me dijo que podía usar cualquier estilo de pelea, no importa siempre y cuando mantenga mi energía fluyendo, wow estaré en el mundo espiritual donde no existe el tiempo, pero aún están presentes las consecuencias de tener un cuerpo físico junto con el espiritual, puedes aun sentir el cansancio que produce este tipo de prácticas, después del entrenamiento tomamos un descanso y Mina no dejaba de fumar (Por Raava) –Se nota que te falta entrenamiento, Korra deberías ir a ver a Tenzin… Quizá él pueda serte de ayuda, bien en unos minutos haremos combate de práctica, y te aseguro que te dolerá- Trague saliva al escuchar semejante sentencia, me prepare a mi espíritu vino una canción de The Glitch Mob* y comencé a recordar: Que nada perturbe mi calma y mi energía, la ira no es el camino, la furia puede ser tu aliada, pero no tu herramienta principal, concéntrate Korra… Ella comenzó a atacar primero, Auch eso duele en serio, no sé si por la energía o lo que fuere me levante con un poco de dificultad, y decidí esta vez atacar primero ¿pero qué mierda? Está usando los mismos movimientos que usa Akira, me atrevo a decir que los mismos movimientos que uso ese tipo para derrotarme y matarme por poco tiempo en la arena de combate, pero algo cambio en mí, a pesar de que transferí la imagen de Akira en Mina, el combate cambio en todos los aspectos, mis movimientos, mis ataques… Creo que descubierto algo nuevo, pero familiar: Cuando estoy cocinando en casa me dejo llevar por la música, que esta controle mi cuerpo y mis reacciones, si lo reflexiono de esta forma: La música puede ayudarme en una pelea… Era como saber en como hubiese terminado la pelea que tuve con el si tan solo no me hubiera ofuscado dejándome llevar por la ira, ahora lo entiendo… No soy tan fuerte y equilibrada como lo creía, me cuesta trabajo admitirlo, si necesitare volver y ser más fuerte, si Akira pudo vencerme, cualquier otro puede hacerlo, Iroh se me acerco –El primer paso para volverte más fuerte es el haber admitido que necesitas ayuda, te felicito Korra, por lo general es difícil aceptarlo, ¿sabes algo? Cuando llego Mina aquí fue un poco raro es muy extraño el caso de que alguien acepte de buenas a primeras la condición de su muerte física, pero se dijo a si misma que ella se encargaría de ayudarte de alguna forma u otra, y parece que lo ha hecho- sonreí levemente, y él tiene toda la razón, me ha estado ayudando todo el tiempo aun estando en este sitio… -Korra cuando te sientas lista, puedes regresar, solo avísame- le agradecí, pero me quedo un par de preguntas –Oye Mina, ¿Por qué tu madre me entrego tu chaqueta y tus cuchillos?- Mina sonrió de lado y soltó una risa suave –El color purpura es la fusión de poder y sabiduría, eso eres tú para mí, Korra dejando a un lado tu posición como Avatar, eres alguien fuerte, que espero que pronto tengas esa sabiduría que da la vida con los años… y los cuchillos… No pensé en nadie mejor que los usara de la mejor forma, me atrevo a decir que esos objetos están de cierta forma impregnados con parte de mi alma, puedes usarlos como mejor dispongas- En cuanto termino de hablar lance un suspiro y sin palabra u aviso abrace a Mina, con ese gesto pretendía agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí –Estoy lista- Mina volvió a darme el golpe que hacía para hacerme volver a mi cuerpo cuando no podía hacerlo por mi cuenta… no sin antes decime algo antes de volver: Ella te ama, piénsalo…

**Notas finales**

**Por esta vez, solo por esta vez no quise incluir un playlist extenso como tal, porque no se me ocurrieron canciones ad hoc para este capítulo, salvo solo una, aquí Mina se ha convertido en cierto modo en la guía de Korra por el conocimiento impartido y las lecciones que le dio, sin contar que nuestra invitada nos dio el punto de vista médico, que para mí fue algo crudo, pero así son las cosas… Asami, ya saco el peine, Por Raava LA AMA BITCHIES! Y ahora vamos con las curiosidades:**

****: Korra no es muy partidaria de las películas de terror, pero conoce la referencia del El Exorcista de 1973, haciéndose famosa la escena de Megan McNeil girando su cabeza. **

*****: La posición seiza, Mina la suele usar casi siempre estando en el mundo físico u espiritual, debido a que ella siendo practicante de otras artes marciales, este modo de sentarse lo usan para meditar, dejando de lado la conocida flor de loto. **

**Gracias a los Reviews de:**

**AlexandraArcher: Akira es un tipo bastante fuerte y Korra había pasado bastante tiempo sin entrenar ni tener acción, pero no te preocupes volverá más fuerte.**

**NioFujuyima32: Esa era la intención inicial, que a medida de que se leyera, se sintiera la tensión a la que Korra está sometida, la tristeza de Korra es evidente, eventualmente tenía que salir en un sitio donde las dos convivían todos los días, Akira, pues… es un Hijo de puta, suele tener ese tipo de detalles, Asami se convirtió en el ángel guardián de Korra y si llegando justo a tiempo, y si lo de Korra que murió por breve tiempo, quería hacer esa sensación tangible (Soy cruel). Espero que este cap. te llene de emociones :D**

**deathinnocent: Me alegro que te guste la combinación :D**

**Obini: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, tal como lo mencionaste antes tiene tintes oscuros, por lo general ya tres personas han entrado al hospital, solo dos han vuelto con vida, no te preocupes habrá luz en capítulos venideros incluyendo el viaje. Korra tendrá que lucirse con Asami como retribución por lo que ha hecho por ella.**

**ZafiraWich: Tu review es del Cap. 8 sobre la habilidad de Korra usando el cuchillo de cocina lo ha aprendido por las malas, ensayo y error en casa y en prácticas, en el siguiente capítulo veras lo que Sami quería decirle a Korra, ya verás a Mina que tomara un papel importante en la formación de Korra, te aseguro que seguirá interesando lo que pasa con Korrita y Sami. **

** Gracias a los fans y seguidores y quieres han leído este fic que me encanta escribir :D **


	11. Cap 11: Es… Confuso (Despertar)

**The Legend of Korra pertenece a Nickleodeon.**

**A partir del capitulo 3 se incluyen personajes originales, favor de respetarlos.**

**Les recomiendo que vean el playlist y lo puedan reproducir en las situaciones donde lo indica por interprete/compositor que están marcados por un asterisco (*).**

**Notas iniciales**

**Hay cosas que pueden parecer que son obra de quien sabe, pero Korra ha vuelto con un poco más de conocimientos, pero en estado de confusión, pero Asami esta puesta al cien para que el Avatar se recupere, afirmando su querer hacia ella.**

Cap. 11: Es… Confuso (Despertar)

POV Asami

27 horas que no ha reaccionado desde que ingresó al hospital y por un momento la creí perdida para siempre, 1620 Minutos que el Avatar se encuentra quizá en un paralelo que no es propio de este mundo, en la que su consciencia no está en su sitio, 97200 Segundos, en los que no he podido ver esos ojos azules que son como un elixir que me mantiene unida a ella…

He estado este tiempo al lado de su cama en la sala de recuperación, durante este lapso Jinora había llegado junto con otros conocidos del Avatar con una cierta cara de consternación al saberse de la situación de Korra, algunos chicos no daban crédito a lo que veían, inclusive el maestro Monk no lo podía creer, quizá el pensamiento de muchos de ellos es que el Avatar es imparable, pero al verla conectada a un monitor cardiaco, inconsciente, es para decir que el mundo se había puesto de cabeza, y quizá que el fin del mundo se acercaba(Este pensamiento a mi parecer es algo exagerado)… No quise dejarla sola, no importa cuánto debía pasar, quizá el creciente amor hacia ella me hacía comportarme de esta forma algo ortodoxa hasta para mí.

Jinora me apoyo unas cuantas horas para que pudiese bajar a la cafetería y comer algo y beber café, el solo hecho de pensar que Korra estuvo a punto de morir duele aun, pero sé que Kya fue capaz de salvarla y eso se lo debo, a medida de que bebo ese café barato de la cafetería (Es asqueroso**, pero es la única forma de mantenerme despierta), cuando todos se retiraron me quede sola de nuevo cuidándola, si llegaba a despertar para que no esté sola, he de admitir una cosa, aun ella estando en ese estado se ve como si estuviera meditando o dormida, la podía escuchar respirar de forma acompasada aun con una mascarilla de oxígeno, eso en verdad en suma me tranquiliza a pesar de lo últimoporque aun ella sigue aquí, por algún motivo quizá los espíritus fueron muy benevolentes con ella o fue su fuerza de voluntad, no sé pero es algo que comienzo a amar de ella, ese espíritu de lucha y también de su forma de cocinar no muchas personas tienen el talento para ello. No hay duda alguna… Me he enamorado de una chica, si mi padre o mi madre me vieran ahora, creo que se decepcionarían de mi… Quizá mi padre no lo entendería, de mi madre, no lo sé, pero mis corazonadas jamas se equivocan, inclusive cuando la empresa de mi padre estuvo al punto de la bancarrota, me había aliado con Varrick para levantar a Industrias Futuro, llevándola a donde es ahora… Por pensar en ello, me quede dormida al lado de la cama del Avatar sosteniendo su mano, pero algo me despertó, Korra movía uno de sus dedos, débilmente pero eso me daba esperanza de que posiblemente despertaría hoy, está reaccionando lentamente, recordé algo justamente en ese instante, ese día de martes cuando estábamos en su depa, y me pregunto que deseaba de desayuno, murmure algo que Korra no alcanzo a oír, en verdad la quería a ella de desayuno u aperitivo, no importaría a qué hora fuera seria mi bocadillo preferido a todas horas(Por Raava, soy una pervertida), sonreí ante tal hecho, una voz me saco de mi trance, era Korra –¿Sami?- Korra me apretó con fuerza la mano y cerro el ojo izquierdo con fuerza –¡Por los espíritus! Korra… Despertaste, ¿te duele algo? Iré por Kya, tú no te muevas- en verdad el hecho de que haya vuelto me es abrumador, llame a Kya al llegar, decidí salir para que la revisara pero el Avatar me pidió que me quedara (Eso fue peculiar), pero accedí, Kya sonrió al explorar a Korra con agua control, mientras le explicaba que había ocurrido con ella después de que había perdido el sentido.

Una vez que la dejo de revisar Kya se retiró, y me quede con ella, el Avatar parecía confundida y estaba callada… quise decirle algo, pero no podía se quedó mirando el techo por un rato, hasta que ella rompió el silencio, con aun una voz débil, pero no carente de fuerza –Sato, lamento y te pido una disculpa por la angustia que te he causado, hace pocos días que te conozco y me has cuidado a pesar de todo, si no hubiese sido por ti, no estaría aquí- eso me tomo por sorpresa,en verdad lo hizo, no supe que decirle, me quede callada pensando en las cosas que le dije cuando me deje llevar por el enojo del momento, suspire tratando de calmar en parte mi ansiedad, pero solté algunas lágrimas,dentro de mi inconsciente, me estaba arrepintiendo de todo. -¿Ocurre algo?- escuche en voz una evidente preocupación por mi quizá igual o más de la que yo sentía por ella, ya no podía soportarlo más, me quede viéndola y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrace, la tome en mis brazos con tanta fuerza que ella comenzó a quejarse que en realidad no me importo solo quería sentirla, mis lágrimas salían sin parar –No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma- A pesar del dolor Korra me correspondió le abrazo con la misma fuerza, hasta que ella me responde -Lo siento, en verdad… Pero Asami gracias por el abrazo pero me está doliendo- me di cuenta finalmente de que el Avatar está realmente adolorida la solté y la acosté despacio, su respiración se volvió un poco pesada por el dolor mismo, aún seguía con una mirada perdida en el techo, le dije que descansara que había sido un día muy agitado, se veía en su semblante que algo había cambiado en ella, antes de que me retirara me pregunto por su celular y su mp3, le dije que preguntaría, salí y hable con Kya sobre su condición y acerca de sus dispositivos que me había requerido, a lo que la doctora me contesto con una sonrisa que Korra había respondido bien al tratamiento y que estaría en observación un par de días más, antes de irme Kya me entrego los aparatos de Korra (Que no tenían batería)

Salí del inmueble y vi a Opal, quien se iba a quedar con Korra esta noche, pero también vi llegar a Monk, lo vi con una cara un poco extraña, me saludo de lejos y cada uno se fue por su lado.

POV Korra

Abrí mis ojos débilmente, tenía una sensación de cansancio que nunca había experimentado en la vida, sentí una mano cálida tocar la mía, era Asami, en su cara era evidente que no había dormido en un buen tiempo, por ahora estaba dormida, al parecer el hecho de cuidarme le había pasado la factura, intente mover mi mano, pero no respondía como lo esperaba, solo moví un dedo, la desperté creo que estaba soñando con algo por que la vi sonreír, la llame por su nombre y sentí que mi voz está débil al igual que mi cuerpo, pero apreté mi mano y cerré mi ojo izquierdo con fuerza, ella se sorprendió enseguida, me pregunto si me dolía algo y fue por Kya casi a la velocidad del rayo, me quede sola por breves momentos tratando de evaluar lo que había pasado…

Kya llego a mi cuarto acompañada de esa chica que en verdad le debo mi vida, la CEO estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero le dije –Quédate, por favor… Me haría sentir tranquila- mientras Kya me revisaba no dejaba de decirme que alguien allá arriba y aquí que debían quererme mucho además de decirme que tan lastimada estoy, mi boca solo había formado una oración tratando de asimilar lo que me había pasado –Así que… es verdad, mi corazón se detuvo…- de solo pensarlo me parecía increíble, recordé que Mina me había hecho algo, pero también quiero pensar que ella también me habían traído de vuelta a este mundo.

Me quede mirando el techo recordando lo que paso mientras una canción de Alizée* paso por mi mente, la letra quedaba perfectamente a esto***, ni Asami ni yo habíamos cruzado palabra nos quedamos calladas por un tiempo, esta vez algo me dejo hablar, me disculpe con ella por la zozobra que le cause y le agradecí por lo ha hecho por mí y eso en el poco tiempo de conocernos. No escuche respuesta, voltee a verla ella estaba en la ventana, seguía viendo al techo, pero me preocupaba Asami, así que le pregunte se le pasaba algo, ella volteo a verme se sentó al lado mi cama y me abrazo con fuerza, au au Auch eso duele, con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada me pedía que no le diera otro susto así, me quite la mascarilla y le dije que lo sentía le correspondí de la misma forma, el abrazo me hacía sentir bien, pero me dolía bastante, se lo hice saber y rompió el abrazo me soltó y me acostó lentamente y me coloco la mascarilla una vez más (Esa cosa es molesta) y volví a ver el techo mientras mi respiración se normalizaba, cuando me tranquilice levante la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo y podía ver unos vendajes en las piernas, sentía algo en la cara, toque mi rostro con cuidado: unos curitas en la cara, una que otra contusión y la nariz un poco hinchada, unos cortes en los brazos y estoy conectada a una bolsa de suero y una de sangre (¿Acaso perdí mucha?) escuche una máquina que hacia bips, se notaba que todavía me monitoreaban (Carajo),en el tórax y abdomen tenía unos vendajes, que limitaban mi movimiento en demasía, en el vendaje había unas manchas tenues de sangre, ahora que lo estoy pensando… Creo que un milagro llamado Mina que me sigue fastidiando me devolvió a este mundo. Asami me dijo que debía descansar que había sido un día agitado, y quizá ella tenía razón… en verdad estoy cansada, antes de que Asami saliera del cuarto le pregunte si sabía algo sobre mi móvil y mi reproductor, además de que tengo la sensación de que me quedare unos días… Pff, creo que me lo he ganado por imprudente, ella acepto y dijo que preguntaría, la vi salir y me quede sola por unos momentos, sentí que algunas percepciones en mi habían cambiado además lo que me dijo Mina antes de despertar me dejo pensando en esas ideas pajas de que me estaba enamorando de Asami Sato, pero… Por favor, que podría hacer yo: Una chica que apenas está conociendo los modales de como consumir los alimentos, y sin refinamiento alguno, de una naturaleza tosca y nada sutil, podría relacionarse con una chica con clase como lo que es ella… Que fácilmente podría ser pretendida en toda Ciudad Republica, sin contar lo femenina y atractiva que es, además de la situación económica, el hecho de ser el Avatar no implica ganar dinero(La beca de la universidad difícilmente cubre con los gastos de insumos, comida y gastos de casa), me gusta pero…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Opal, me saludo y pregunto que como seguía, le dije que bien solo que algo cansada, en verdad necesito dormir un poco, le desee buenas noches a la maestra aire proveniente de Zaofu y me dispuse a dormir, aunque la mascarilla siga siendo un dolor en el cuello.

Playlist:

**Alizée**

Limelight

**Notas finales**

**Si, si ya se, me tarde demasiado para este capítulo, sin contar de que es corto, pero me surgieron problemas en la escuela y gracias a ello me bloquee (Vale vida la verg… Estúpidos bloqueos de escritor ¬¬) Si salgo de la que me he metido, actualizare seguido y ahora vamos con las curiosidades:**

****: Hecho comprobado, el café de la mayoría de las cafeterías en los hospitales es un ASCO (Si con letras grandes)**

*****: De la letra de Limelight de Alizée, si hacemos la traducción, y la interpreto a mi forma de parecer es como una experiencia cercana a la muerte, lo más parecido a lo que vivió Korra.**

**Gracias de verdad a los reviews de: **

**AlexandraArcher: Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y lo de la idea de la Energía Control Ofensiva, seguirá vigente y espero incluir unas peleas con esa técnica.**

**ZafiraWich: Si, eso quería que esa parte fuera triste pero con ganas y la sintieran cerca con la casi muerte de Korra, ya mero van reconociendo sus sentimientos de una hacia a la otra y se pondrá mejor.**

**Gracias los seguidores por su paciencia y comprensión; D**


	12. Cap 12: Be Prepared (Antes del Viaje)

**The Legend of Korra pertenece a Nickelodeon**

**A partir del libro 3 se incluyen personajes originales, favor de respetarlos **

**Les recomiendo que vean el playlist y lo puedan reproducir en las situaciones donde lo indica por interprete/compositor que están marcados por un asterisco (*).**

**Notas iniciales:**

**Después de mi viaje de prácticas, tengo la suficiente inspiración para dejarles suficiente material que espero de verdad les guste :D, por ahora dejare lo que sucedió después lo del Korra en el hospital que pase a segundo término aquí viene lo que paso con sus materias y la antesala del viaje para ambas.**

Cap. 12. Be Prepared

POV Korra

Después de dos días en el hospital siendo cuidada por Kya y Asami que no dejaban de consentirme de todo a todo finalmente he de volver al mundo real no tardaran en concluir las clases y el tan ansiado viaje de prácticas al Hotel HongFeng que es un hotel de lujo propiamente dicho, Asami me sorprendió al revelarme que ella había liquidado lo que me faltaba del viaje (Por Raava, no supe que decirle en ese instante) me dedique en estos últimos días a poner todo en orden, bueno casi todo, sabía que no saldría del todo ilesa en este semestre ya tenía dos materias con 7, pero con química estoy literalmente en complementarias** jamas pensé en reprobar algún modulo en mi historial académico, el solo hecho de pensarlo me deprime es como haber recibido un buen golpe que te desacomoda todo y cuando intentas levantarte estas completamente aturdida sin tener una remota idea de que hacer, cuando me entere de la calificación no pude dormir y llore un poco en silencio.

Al día siguiente la clase me había recibido como siempre, pero él entre no haber dormido y un poco la melancolía que se hacía presente en mi mirada me hacía "ver" todo gris y tenía un comportamiento apático no muy propio de mí, el Avatar podrá ser el humano más poderoso en la tierra, pero ello no significaba que fuese la perfección sobre mundo, y exactamente no soy perfecta, durante el día solo fui por mis demás calificaciones, y calentar la banca realmente no hacemos nada cuando el semestre acaba, solo faltaba una clase que me da pavor justamente ahora, creí que no pasaría a más, me estaba resignando a la idea de ir a las comples, mis vacaciones enteras se fueron a la mierda, se acabó… Después de la práctica, a joderme por dos semanas… No sin antes usar el último recurso ofrecido por la Prof. Lew: La Muerte Súbita. Trague saliva al hacerme el recordatorio de que química inorgánica soy un asco, pero en hidrocarburos podía defenderme, suspire un poco antes y en cuanto hizo la pregunta decisiva levante la mano con firmeza.

En los dos últimos días antes del viaje de prácticas me dedique a estudiar lo más posible, siendo acompañada por varias tazas de café y más de The Glitch Mob*pero para ser honesta solo entendí la mitad de lo que estaba leyendo no me sentía confiada de lo que estaba haciendo ni tenía una puta idea de lo que pasaría (Bueno, si lo sabía pero me bloqueaba para no sentir el golpe definitivo que me mandaría a la lona), finalmente el Día D había llegado, varios compañeros recibían sus calificaciones y salían del aula, algunos más incluyéndome nos quedaba esperar a que la maestra nos pusiera una reacción en una hoja de papel, el temor me invadió por simple hecho de pensar que la reacción en mi hoja pudiese ser una de inorgánica, en cuanto fui llamada por la maestra las manos me sudaban, Por Raava, puedo enfrentarme a diez sujetos en una pelea, he peleado contra varios locos que quieren romper el equilibrio, pero tengo pánico a reprobar materias (Soy una contradicción, en serio) en cuanto la maestra tomo la hoja y comenzó a escribir la reacción, me relaje un poco al saber que es de hidrocarburos, la cadena reacción era algo larga, pero no me detendría por ello, con algo de vieja escuela como lo es Paul Johnson* no tarde realmente más de 5 minutos, lo mismo que duro la pista en mi reproductor, entregue el examen y al momento la profe comenzó a modificar promedio, la condición inicial, fue que su aprobabas la muerte súbita te subí si no te quedabas con tu promedio original y por ende te vas a comples, en cuanto vi que mi promedio llego a 7, juro por los espíritus que casi me desmayo (Casi igual me paso cuando me entere de mi promedio en mate), salí del salón con una jeta de felicidad increíble, tanta era que tenía ganas de hacer tierra control así que me puse a bailar una canción de The Song Theme* festejando el hecho de que había pasado el ultimo tropezón del semestre. Faltaba la junta sobre los detalles del viaje, hora de salida, que no podíamos beber alcohol (NOOOO!), itinerario y bla bla las clases rápidas de atención al comensal después de clases, ya terminado llego a casa y me dispongo a preparar la maleta: Uniformes de cocina y de servicio y demás, en una mochila que sería mi equipaje de mano compre provisiones para cenar durante el viaje (Sera laaargo como la cuaresma), se me había notificado que la reservación es de habitación sencilla (Creía que me tocaría doble) una vez terminados todos los detalles, decidí dormir y despertar tarde, mañana estaría en el campus en la noche, esperando el autobús.

Playlist

**The Glitch Mob**

Mind of a Beast, Our Demons, Skullclub, Can't Kill Us

**Paul Johnson **

Get Get Down (Extended)

**The Song Theme**

Fuck This Shit I'm Out

POV Asami

Estuve dos días al lado de Korra en el hospital, cosa que disfrute bastante con el solo hecho de estar con ella, pero al ser dada de alta cada una debía dejar las cosas en orden siendo mi caso debía gestionar las piezas que debían ser reemplazadas en el hotel HongFeng, el boleto de mi viaje mi equipaje y no sé cuánto más, estos días aunque disfrutables, se volvieron algo cansados, creo que me estoy haciendo de muchas ideas acerca del viaje de prácticas de los universitarios de Gastro, sé que algunos de la facultad actual tienen aptitudes, otros no… cada quien tiene lo suyo y siendo en parte participe de la funcionalidad del hotel, quiero ver lo que tienen, y quizá siendo especifica con Korra, si su talento en la cocina es increíble, quizá tenga el tacto en el servicio al comensal.

El día pasa sin mayor novedad o algún contratiempo, dormito un poco con un poco de Gotan Project *, imaginándome unos sueños bastante gratos, haciéndome una idea de cómo sería bailar un tango con la maestra de los cuatro elementos, aunque jamas la he visto bailar… He pensado en estos días que debería decirle de una buena y maldita vez lo que siento hacia ella, y quizá sea muy atrevido de mi parte pero jamas he sentido algo así en toda mi ocupada existencia, debería decírselo en el marco del viaje, pero debo pensarlo bien…. POR LOS ESPIRITUS ESTO ES MUY FRUSTRANTE!

Mejor iré a dormir un poco el vuelo saldrá en unas 5 horas y mejor que descanse y no me haga más ideas chaquetas por ahora.

Playlist

**Gotan Project**

Santa María (Del Buen Ayre)

Érase una Vez

Rayuela

**Notas Finales:**

**Lo sé, este capítulo es muy corto, estuve fuera mucho tiempo, y en especial sin ideas antes del mí viaje, pero como ahora todo pasó y aprobé todas mis materias (A huevo!) tendré una buena temporada para seguir escribiendo y otras cosas más, y ahora seguimos con la única curiosidad del cap. del día de hoy:**

**** En el sistema donde estudio cuando tienes un porcentaje de 50% mínimo, debes hacer una semana de clases extra, que se llaman complementarias, un porcentaje más bajo te hace obligar a recursar toda la materia. **

**Gracias a los reviews de:**

**NioFujuyima32: No te preocupes, suele pasar. Sobre el cap. 10 si quise hacer que tuviese todos los ángulos del cristal ese temor, esa angustia y preocupaciones tan tangibles, sobre el cap. 11, nadie más se sintió más aliviada que Asami cuando Korra despertó, la emoción de ella se podría decir que es indescriptible, y el cambio sobre Korra será para bien, ya lo veras :D**

**Obini: Korra quizá necesite más que eso y uno que otro golpe para darse cuenta y aclarar su cabeza.**

**AlexandraArcher: Siempre te dejo en intriga, espero que este capítulo te guste como todos los pasados. **

**Gracias a los lectores y seguidores de verdad :D**


	13. Cap 13: Salidas y Llegadas

**Los personajes de The Legend Of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

**A partir del Capitulo 3 se incluyen personajes originales, favor de respetarlos**

**Notas iniciales:**

**Es aquí donde comienza lo bueno, en este viaje se verá lo que se había ocultado, y lo que jamas se imaginó de la talentosa maestra de los cuatro elementos :D **

Cap. 13 Salidas y llegadas

POV Korra.

8:00pm, Campus de la Uni de Ciudad Republica… Sede de la emoción y un poco de nervios de parte de los chicos que saldremos de viaje: 58 estudiantes, una madre de familia, una administrativo de la uni y dos profesores** Monk y Leng, todos estamos a la expectativa acerca del viaje y el hotel, además de que todos teníamos a sabiendas de que viajaríamos en autobús, que por mí no hay mayor problema, en la espera hicieron revisión de maletas, pase de lista como no sé cuántas veces en verdad, y en cuanto arribo el bus, todos comenzamos a acomodar maletas, subir al autobús y buscar lugar, me quede en ventanilla (Me encanta) ya una vez acomodados el bus arranco, Telefunka*, The Rapture*, The Glitch Mob*, Yellow Magic Orchestra* y Jean-Michel Jarre* son los que me ayudaban a tratar de dormir un poco, un viaje de 12 horas suele ser extenuante, comi un poco antes de dormir, hubo paradas donde había unos paisajes tropicales pero el calor ambiental aumentaba (Odio el calor), fume de a poco y trataba de dormir, pero durante en el trayecto no pasaba de que uno que otro espíritu oscuro estuviera dispuesto a atacar, tenía que salir, pero no podía salir de un vehículo en movimiento, ni modo a meditar aunque confieso que es difícil hacerlo mientras te mueves, pero funciono y de unos 6 enfrentamientos salí ilesa, pero bastante cansada. Habíamos llegado al hotel, wow, sí que es un hotel de lujo, una piscina fantástica, el mar de frente que daba la impresión de ver un arcoíris de tonalidades azules***, 10 pisos y sin contar con lo que veríamos cuando estuviéramos tras bambalinas, eran casi la una de la tarde ( Y el puto calor seguía haciendo de las suyas, por los espíritus), una vez terminados todos los tramites de entregarnos las llaves, ponernos el brazalete**** me encamine hacia mi habitación para dejar la maleta y bajar a comer al buffet, sabía que en cuanto pisáramos el hotel comenzaríamos la práctica, después de la hora de la comida, la gerente del hotel nos dividió en dos equipos, uno de cocina y otro de servicio, quería en verdad quedarme en cocina, pero me toco en servicio y para ello debía atarme el cabello (Pero como carajo lo voy a hacer si mi cabello es corto) bueno tendré que arreglármelas a como sea, fui a mi cuarto y me enfunde en mi traje de servicio: Pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra, chaleco negro y un medio mandil negro (Aunque a decir verdad, creo que me veía más como un Sommelier) me ate el cabello con una liga (Si una liga de hule) y baje donde me asignaron… Por Raava el hecho de que sea algo ruda, no significa que no tenga tacto con los clientes, eso me sorprendió en demasía, pero seguí dando mis servicios hasta las 5 pm mientras que en algunos minutos muertos podía ver el mar que está ligeramente embravecido (Ni de broma me meteré ahí o esperare a que se calme), después de ello estuve en la alberca por un rato hasta que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, me di una ducha rápida y fui al restaurant para la cena, algunos compañeros de clase me esperaban en una mesa, pero mis ojos se desviaron hacia Asami, vi que estaba sola y decidí hacerle compañía (Aunque me pregunto que hace ella aquí), ella asintió a mi presencia juro por Raava que tenía una sonrisa que creo no haber tenido en años, deje mi reproductor y me dirigí al buffet de la cena (Es el que me toca en paquete) por lo general, como poco en la noche y al sentarme con ella, siento como mi corazón se acelera en cada oración que sale de su boca, no había nada de música de fondo pero podía oír a la distancia una canción de Ely Guerra* que juro que si no es por la comida y el espacio del restaurante, la tomaba entre mis brazos y bailaría lentamente con ella, pero solo me limite a cantársela con la mejor voz que puedo (Creo que mi corazón, ni Mina me mentían… Yo la Amo, valiéndome si es chica y yo una tomboy)

Mañana será un día ocupado, quiero trabajar toda la mañana para ir al paseo de la playa Los Dragones, dicen que el mar de esa playa es más tranquila (Tengo la extraña sensación que he perdido mis habilidades de nado), creo que en estos días he aprendido a no solo manipular energía, sino más bien vivir todos mis días con intensidad, sin importar que sean claros o nublados, mas allá de ser el Avatar, debo ser más yo: Korra… Veré si Sami esta libre en la tarde para estar juntas, espero…

Playlist

**Telefunka**

Portátil, Zenit, Bésame Mucho, Squash, Tu Universo

**The Rapture**

Get Myself Into It

**The Glitch Mob **

We Can Make The World Stop, Mind of a Beast, Our Demons, Skullclub, Becoming Harmonious, Can't Kill Us

**Yellow Magic Orchestra**

1000 Knives, Behind The Mask, Technopolis, Absolute Ego Dance, Rydeen

**Jean Michel Jarre**

Rendez-Vous II

**Ely Guerra**

Quiéreme Mucho

POV Asami

El viaje en avión no es cansado pero es algo aburrido, entre todos los trámites y lo demás solo un café y un poco de lectura de Julio Cortázar***** Junto con la canción de Gotan Project* y algo de BajoFondo* me hicieron no sentir el cambio de temperatura, que para mi parecer no es tan malo, un poco de bronceado no le caería mal a mi piel, un calor húmedo agradable a los sentidos… En cuanto arribe al hotel la gerente me recibió, con el trato preferencial que siempre se ha tenido a mi apellido (No es para menos, el ser la heredera de una empresa que es líder en el mundo junto con Empresas Varrick) fui a mi suite y por medio de llamadas, videoconferencias y bla bla comencé a mover lo necesario para que el hotel mantuviese su funcionalidad, al finalizar baje junto con la gerente del HongFeng y algunos subjefes de departamento a inspeccionar que todo estuviese en orden, ok, aun me sigo cuestionando como podía hacer todo esto mi padre sin perder el juicio (Me retracto) una vez arreglado todo fui a la suite a cambiarme la ropa por un traje de baño rojo (Que ese color ha sido mi preferido, creo que por representar a la etnia de mi origen) baje a la piscina y pude ver a la distancia a los chicos de la universidad llegar al lobby entre ellos a Korra con una evidente cara de cansancio pero no de hastió, durante un buen rato le perdí de vista, pero por la tarde la vi a la distancia haciendo servicio de mesereo o como se llame, y al parecer si tiene ese toque de amabilidad con otras personas, eso me agrado más, aunque me extraño que llevase el cabello sujetado (La hace ver como un torero) después de haber estado un largo tiempo entre la alberca, el camastro y el pool bar, fui a la suite a darme una ducha rápida y bajar a cenar, en el hotel existen dos restaurantes, preferí el de mayor espacio con vista al mar, siendo pasadas de las 8 se puede ver como el sol se oculta en el horizonte del mar, sin que esto baje la temperatura del lugar, mientras estaba esperando sentada en una mesa completamente sola, vi llegar a Korra quizá me estoy haciendo figuraciones, pude sentir que no despegaba su vista de mí, al llegar a mi mesa pregunto si podía hacerme compañía, por mi encantada accedí a su petición con un sonrisa que parecía que había tenido sexo horas antes (Mala comparación, yo lo es) mientras consumíamos los alimentos escuche lejanamente****** una canción que no conozco*, pero Korra parecía conocerla vi que movía ligeramente la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía y comenzó a cantar para mí (Por Raava, no tiene mala voz), creo que eso confirma algunas cosas entre las dos, debo ir a descansar ha sido un día ocupado, quizá el pensar en esa chica de piel de bronce, me ayude a conciliar el sueño.

Playlist

**Gotan Project**

Rayuela, Cité Tango

**BajoFondo**

Pa'Bailar, Los Tangueros, Mi Corazón, Vacío

**Ely Guerra **

Quiéreme Mucho (Asami no conoce la canción)

**Notas finales**

**Es Evidente! Se aman, sus sentimientos salen a flote en un lugar tan paradisiaco como lo es la playa, durante los siguientes quizá dos capítulos se verá cómo es que siguen demostrándose de forma sutil y a veces no sutil lo que sienten una hacia la otra y ahora las curiosidades:**

****: Si esos fueron las personas que hicimos el viaje de prácticas, en total: 62 personas**

*****: Desde como vi el mar de Ixtapa (Guerrero, México) con esos colores y hasta la fecha no se me ocurre un nombre para el lugar (Se aceptan sugerencias)**

******: En algunos hoteles para identificar el paquete que compraste se te pone un brazalete con un color y un código**

*******: Rayuela de Julio Cortázar con el tiempo se ha convertido en un libro de culto, y Asami no es la excepción para leerlo por ocio. **

********: En algunas playas hay algunos altavoces con música al azar**

**Gracias a los Reviews de: **

**Obini: ¡He vuelto! Ya verás que pasara durante el viaje y me alegra bastante que nos conecte Gotan Project :D**

**Tazura Tsurugi: Me alegra mucho que te provoque hambre (De diferente forma también XD), espero que este capítulo te tenga también al borde del asiento y te guste **

**Gracias a los seguidores y fans por leerlo :D En verdad. **


	14. Cap 14: Malos Entendidos (FITD)

**Notas iniciales**

**Korra se verá metida en su trabajo, pero un acercamiento de Monk, parece que no le caerá bien a la CEO de Industrias Futuro, esto será algo raro… y sucederá algo mucho más raro que será el aviso de un evento impostergable…**

Cap. 14: Malos entendidos (Fight in the dark)

POV Korra

6:00am suena mi despertador, me doy cuenta lentamente que estoy en la habitación del hotel y la maldita temperatura no baja (Arrgh eso me jode) desperté sudando me levante rápido y tome una ducha rápida, una vez limpia me volví a poner el uniforme de servicio (que lave la camisa anoche, porque deje los puños y el cuello de esta un asco) y de nueva cuenta a atarme el cabello y volvérmelo a fijar con cera modeladora, ya lista me coloque una plaquita que decía mi nombre y debajo de este decía "Practicante"** (Le tome una foto), guarde todo en la caja fuerte y tome la llave de mi cuarto, cuando cerré la puerta baje por el elevador y me encontré a la clase en el lobby, unos con uniforme de servicio y otros con el de cocina, mientras en la espera bostece un poco, sentí que no había descansado lo suficiente, al llegar la gerente nos divide en equipos, ya que hay dos restaurantes y somos muchos al algunos les toco no trabajar en la mañana, les tocaría en la tarde… Una vez asignados, nos metimos al restaurante de más capacidad para desayunar, juro por los espíritus que parecíamos como un ejército, atacando el buffet a diestra y siniestra, pero el punto malo de esto, tenemos que comer algo rápido… Detesto hacerlo, en especial con el desayuno, al finalizar… Es hora de trabajar, me acomode de nueva cuenta el cabello y me pusieron al frente de una estación***con otros 3 compañeros más, se nos asignó dos filas de mesas.

A medida de que la mañana avanzaba el restaurante comenzaba a llenarse, algo que me agrada mucho de la mañana en el servicio al comensal es que el ritmo aumenta paulatinamente, en cambio en la cena el restaurante se llena de golpe, pos entras en pánico. Un compañero me toca el hombro y me dice que Monk está en el lugar junto con Leng para desayunar, creo que los compañeros les da algo de miedo el fallar enfrente de ellos, así que tome aire y decidí atenderlos el solo hecho que sean mis maestros en el campus, no significa que modifique mi trato hacia ellos siendo comensales y les atendí como a cualquier otro, al finalizar Monk me felicita por mi atención y lo demás en mis horas de servicio (Por Raava, no mames), en verdad por estar con la mente metida en el trabajo (Conclusion: Soy una puta Workaholic!) no tome en cuenta si Sami estaba ahí o no, Uff hora muerta, los chicos de cocina salieron antes para esperar de nuevo atacar el buffet, mientras algunos de servicio se sentaron y otros seguimos atendiendo un par de mesas que todavía no se desocupaban, finalmente, la capitana en turno nos soltó y justo a tiempo para atacar el buffet de comida marina (Muero de hambre!), una vez satisfechos nos sentimos libres, al llegar al lobby, Monk nos dice que tenemos una media hora para prepararnos para el paseo a la playa Los Dragones, por curioso que sea Monk, poso su mano en mi hombro, en verdad no me incomoda pero me extraña en cierto modo, además de que menciono que Asami nos acompañaría (Por los espíritus!) Ya terminada la reunión subí a mi habitación y acomode una pequeña maleta de mano con lo esencial para la playa junto con mi móvil, mi reproductor y una parte de dinero

Una vez preparados subimos al autobús, que el recorrido no tardo más de media hora algo de The Prodigy*, One-T y Djuma Soundsystem* y llegamos de nuevo al centro de la región**** para caminar un poco más y llegar al puerto para tomar un bote que nos lleve a la caleta (ya que es difícil llegar por vía terrestre, al llegar al puerto, todo el tiempo fui escoltada por el profe, además de hablar de cosas sin sentido (Como chistes de "Eres puta pero tan puta" XD) sin dejar de reírnos, aunque tengo la impresión de que alguien me matara por esto (No me pregunten, solo lo es)

Al estar en la playa, es hermosa, la arena es clara, y las aguas muy tranquilas que dan la impresión de que es una alberca natural, pero al seguir avanzando me doy cuenta de que no puedo flotar como antes… Mis músculos quieren responder pero siento que me hundo y trato de mantenerme a flote (Esto no puede ser cierto) Así que como último recurso uso el agua control para mantenerme flote, me di cuenta que Sí perdí mis habilidades de nado al final llego a la orilla y veo a Asami de pie con una expresión que aún no descifro, ella me dice –Tenemos que hablar- trague saliva ante tal declaración… Ya eran las tres, debíamos dejar los dragones y volver al hotel, durante todo el trayecto de regreso sentía que algo no andaba bien, quizá por lo de Asami… No sé cómo definirlo, pero me daba la sensación de vacío muy extraña, ahora les tocaba trabajo a los otros chicos, en mi caso me pondría a cantar Libre Soy***** (Ok no) solo me limite a decir: Dobby es LIBRE!****** me quede en la zona de la piscina y baje a nivel de playa donde veía que el mar esta revuelto, no me meteré ahí, justamente ahora que no tengo ni puta idea de cómo nadar (En verdad, no sé cómo pudo pasar) después de contemplar el mar un rato fui a la piscina a intentar nadar o mantenerme a flote por mi propia cuenta, estuve un buen rato viendo las huevadas de mis compañeros aventando a los profes al agua jugando un poco de voleibol acuático, al ocultarse el sol fui a secarme y bajar a cenar, esta noche uno de los mesero me dijeron que ya tenía una mesa reservada, yo no había hecho algo así, pero al momento de seguir al mesero veo que vamos en dirección a la mesa donde esta Asami (Eso no va bien, tiene una cara que no le conozco), me senté enfrente de ella, una pregunta me saco de onda, juro que me noqueo que si no fuera de que aún estoy atenta a mi entorno si me mandaba lejos –¿Tienes algo con Monk?- pero que mierda, en serio, mi cara tiene una expresión de incredulidad tanto que se me cayó la mandíbula y mis ojos se abrieron demasiado –No, pero ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Asami?- Ella me explico que Monk se me ha acercado mucho, yo le respondí con la verdad, es mi profesor, pero también se ha convertido en mi amigo, él tiene una relación con otra persona, y que yo no tengo cabida en lo que ella distorsionadamente figura en sus pensamientos. Las facciones de la CEO fue de incomodidad e inmediatamente se disculpó, yo no podía quedarme atrás yo también le ofrecí mis disculpas al hacerla creer semejante situación, ella comenzó a reírse yo creo que fue por las pajas mentales que se hizo durante este día, la cena iba de maravilla… Pero algo completamente inesperado surgió, una energía maligna se sentía muy fuerte cerca del lugar, voltee la mirada hacia el mar que ya está oscurecido por el cielo nocturno y pude ver a la distancia un ENORME pez espíritu oscuro, sentí un miedo muy fuerte, hay muchas personas aquí… Tendrá que ser así, le pedí a Asami que le hablara a la gerente del hotel y armaran un plan de contingencia, si era necesario desalojar el hotel que así sea. Corrí directo a la playa e invoque el Estado Avatar, usando agua control me apresure a encararme con ese espíritu, al estar de frente a él, comenzaba a hacerse una tormenta que no hacía ver bien, pero la poca luz me podía ayudar. Intente purificarlo pero fue inútil de un aletazo me mando lejos, caigo al agua pero no me dejo desconcentrar hay gente inocente en medio del fuego cruzado, el pez comienza a atacar con ¿tentáculos? Pero no dejo de bajar la guardia, los golpes que ha dado son fuertes, pero puedo soportarlo, pero hay algo que me toma por sorpresa, ese espíritu puede arrojar espinas de su cuerpo y una que otra se me ha clavado en alguna parte de mi cuerpo inicialmente no siento el dolor, eso pasa a segundo término, basta estoy aquí por placer y trabajo, no para estar peleando con esta cosa usando por primera vez Energía en forma ofensiva que se materializo en cualquier elemento pero en color azul (No me extraña), así que al usar el Estado Avatar por segunda ocasión pude por fin purificar a ese pez, siento que estoy quedando sin fuerza pero no quiero caer al agua uso un scooter de aire para regresar a la playa del hotel, al pisar tierra firme sentía que casi perdía la consciencia, pero no podía permitirme eso, me mantuve de pie y pude ver que el hotel está a salvo solo el lobby esta mojado por la tormenta.

Asami, Monk, Leng, Aika, y Yu llegaron a la playa donde yo permanecía, me sentía cansada y apenas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero los recibí con una sonrisa, Asami con preocupación me ayudo a caminar para entrar al interior del hotel y buscar a un sanador para reestablecerme... Usar esa técnica es lo más exhausto que he hecho en la vida…

Playlist

**The Prodigy**

Voodoo People, Invaders Must Die

**Djuma Soundsystem**

Les Djinns (Trentemoller Remix)

**One-T**

The Magic Key

POV Asami

Desperté tarde, y me tome todo el tiempo del mundo para relajarme y prepararme hoy hay un recorrido que no me pienso perder, dicen que playa Los Dragones es muy hermosa y muy tranquila para el snorkel, tome mi tiempo para bajar al restaurante y desayunar lo suficiente, pero me extraña que Korra aún no me haya visto (Quizá esta muy concentrada en el trabajo), pero hay algo que me está sacando de mi juicio lentamente, no entiendo por qué Monk se le acerca DEMASIADO a Korra (Se le acerca mucho) trate de despejar mi mente pidiendo un Martini (Si, ya lo sé: Es muy temprano para beber… Por favor si casi ya son las doce) para dejarme de ideas estúpidas, pero no puedo evitar voltear y creo que Monk desea algo más con Korra, basta ha sido todo en el restaurant, pase al bar y pedí otro Martini y me acosté en un camastro para asolearme un poco en corto los muchachos de la uni terminarían su jornada laboral.

Una vez asoleada espere en el lobby a los chicos que irán a la playa, incluyendo a Korra, pero mis planes se fueron a la mierda cuando ella estuvo acompañada por él (Grrr, los voy a matar o a alguno de los dos) no deje que los celos me invadieran, bueno ¿a quién carajo quiero engañar? Estoy celosa, si? Yo amo a Korra, sin importarme que sea el Avatar o no, quizá este tipo se le esté acercando por el simple hecho de que ella maneja los cuatro elementos, es famosa demás estupideces, Uff bueno no quiero arruinar este paseo con mis celos, voy por separado a la actividad de snorkel, mientras nado al fondo, trato de no pensar en ese tipo que si por mi fuera lo electrocutaba con el guante que está en mi bolso, pero creo que lo más correcto es hablarlo con Korra, aunque en realidad aun no somos algo, en cuanto salí del mar suspire un poco y decidí broncearme por un largo rato con uno que otro coctel preparado no quise pensar en mas solo mirar el paisaje ese mar tranquilo que como desearía que fuese así el mar de Ciudad Republica, decidida a aclarar esta situación que me tiene en jaque.

Ya eran un poco pasadas de las tres de la tarde el grupo de universitarios comenzaba a retirarse, me subí en el mismo bote que Korra que parecía dispersa, más bien sumergida en sus pensamientos, no sé si fue por lo que le dije o por otra cosa, deje que un poco de música me tranquilizara un poco durante el trayecto un poco de Phil Collins*, Christopher Cross* y Bee Gees*, al llegar al hotel fui a mi suite a descansar un poco, en verdad estoy un poco cansada, deje que el cansancio me reclamara al menos un par de horas para al menos estar un poco consciente de lo que llegaría hacer en la noche.

La alarma sonó, era la hora de la cena, me cambie la ropa a algo más ligero, pero sin dejar a lado ese toque que me caracteriza, llegue al restaurant donde había hecho mi reservación y me asignaron la mesa que tiene la mejor vista de la playa, me encanta… Mientras esperaba a mi acompañante, bebí un poco de té helado de jazmín nada mejor para mantener la calma. Finalmente llego, pero podía sentir como mi cara cambiaba de expresión, intente de toda forma posible mantenerme serena, en cuanto el Avatar tomo asiento, la comencé a bombardear con preguntas acerca de ella y de Monk, ella se mostró incrédula y comenzó a darme explicaciones, que en realidad se las creo es muy difícil que Korra mienta sobre todo con una situación como esta… Ok esto es incómodo en demasía, comencé a reír, es que pensándolo bien si estaba haciéndome de ideas tontas y en gran parte para liberar algo de tensión que existía en el ambiente y dejamos que la cena siguiera su curso pero casi al finalizar la expresión de Korra cambio drásticamente a una expresión de temor, con voz trémula me dijo –Asami, habla con la gerente o alguien de autoridad, viene algo que no será bueno, evacuen el hotel si es necesario- sabía que no estaba bromeando sentí un escalofrió, y pude ver una figura purpura que no distingo bien. Salí del inmueble y pedí la presencia de la gerente y comenzamos a pedir a los huéspedes que se quedaran en sus habitaciones por el momento, ya terminado subí a mi suite donde podía ver la playa de frente, tome mi monóculo que siempre llevo conmigo y vi la pelea, Korra está dando lo más posible pero el pez tiene mucha ventaja, pero no se rinde, no piensa retroceder, pero está siendo golpeada por ese ente, el monocular no permite ver más al ver que la tormenta había acabado, no podía ver a Korra sentí angustia por un momento al creer que volvería a vivir esa experiencia de casi perderla, baje a toda prisa, los profesores de la facultad y algunos compañeros fuimos a su búsqueda y la hallamos en la playa, ella estaba de pie, pero se le ve evidentemente agotada, por raro que parezca, nos recibió sonriendo, llegue primero hacia ella y la ayude a caminar, cuando llegamos al lobby le dije a alguno de los empleados que llamaran a un sanador para curar al Avatar que lentamente perdía el conocimiento.

Playlist

**Phil Collins**

Another Day In Paradise

**Christopher Cross**

Arthur's Theme (Best You Can Do)

**Bee Gees**

Tragedy, I Started a Joke

**Notas finales**

**Uff, este capítulo fue largo esta vez y pensar que todo paso en un día, y me tomo una buena parte de la tarde y noche junto con una Monster y una Heineken, pero me encanto más por las situaciones y por ahora vamos con las curiosidades:**

****: En el viaje de práctica que me toco el hotel nos prestó una plaquita que tenía nuestro nombre y decía practicante abajo, eso me encanto mucho, y por qué no Korra tendría la suya**

*****: Lo que se le llama estación es a un mueble donde está organizado el plaque (Cubiertos) servilletas, tazas y lo que se necesite para la atención al comensal **

******: Refiriéndome a esto sería como el centro de la ciudad pero aun no le encuentro el nombre **

*******: Vamos una referencia directa a Frozen (Que? Me encanta la peli… Déjeme ser)**

********: Korra como toda buena friki ha visto y leído toda la saga de Harry Potter (Jejeje)**

**Gracias a los reviews de: **

**NioFujuyima32: Gracias, si las pase y quise que Korra lo viviera tal como yo, en el caso de que se veía como torero si me lo imagine, pero me di cuenta después que yo también me veo así cuando me pongo el uniforme de mesero (Fuck!) ya verás que las cosas con Korra y Asami seguirán no tan igual, pero a su debido tiempo :D No odies a fanfiction, bueno si jajajaja**

**Tazura Tsurugi: Pos lo de la botanita es recomendable, me alegra mucho que estés al borde de tu asiento casi diciéndoles eso jajajaja y espero que los playlist te sigan apaciguando un poco :D**

**Obini: El viaje será una revoltura de todo lo probable e improbable, y pongo esa parte de Korra de que le tenga miedo al mar revuelto es algo un poco divertido al igual que su look de torera (Y olé!) jajajaja. P.D: Julio Cortázar... Con Rayuela como no amar a ese hombre.**

**Zafira Wich: Tranquila que la espera será menos tortuosa, pero igual de dulce.**

**Y Gracias a los seguidores y fans por leerla que me encanta seguir escribiéndola para Uds. y larga vida al Korrasami! **


	15. Cap 15 Happy End (Sigue Caminando)

**Los personajes de The Legend Of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

**A partir del Capítulo 3 se incluyen personajes originales, favor de respetarlos**

**Notas iniciales: Después de tener una fuerte crisis que implico la desaparición de mi yo digital, volví… Finalmente ya se darán cuenta de lo que sienten, en especial en una noche cálida de verano.**

**Cap. 15. Happy End (Sigue Caminando) **

**POV Korra**

**Escucho la alarma sonar, son las 6:00 de la mañana puedo sentir dolor invadir mi cuerpo, en especial en la parte baja del abdomen y la espalda, me doy cuenta que tenía puestos unos vendajes de nueva cuenta, debo levantarme es el último día de prácticas, no quiero terminar la practica en cama, me levanto de la cama y alisto el uniforme de cocina (Que mejor forma de terminar que en cocina), algo me desconcentro de mi trance, una voz femenina con un toque de preocupación, es Asami –Korra, deberías descansar- la verdad, no vine hasta aquí y dejar que un pez me tirara, el deber llama, le dije que deseo terminar bien la práctica, el dolor no es tan fuerte deje que descansara en mi habitación, creo que estuvo cuidándome después de que me desmaye.**

**Aunque parezca sencilla la técnica del ECO (Energía Control Ofensiva), me agoto en demasía esa noche, pero prefiero no pensar en ello tendré que pensar en ello después, me vendría bien un poco de trabajo a la cabeza (Creo que me estoy volviendo una adicta al trabajo) cuando baje al lobby Monk me pregunto si podía seguir con la práctica, con voz firme le dije que si, así que me integre al movimiento después del desayuno, la cocina es un caos en donde curiosamente puedo moverme, es como si estuviera en la batalla mis movimientos en orden mi mente solo pensando en lo que seguía de preparación, no quise ni deje que nada me interrumpiera, el dolor es considerable, pero se me olvido por un buen rato, estuve toda la jornada laboral, cuando nos soltaron, la gerente agradeció los días laborados, finalmente libre, decidí subir a mi cuarto a dormir un poco, esta noche es la cena de gala ya tenía el outfit ya preparado, aunque eso implicara romper alguno que otro protocolo de vestimenta, dormí por al menos tres horas, lo suficiente para reponerme dentro de lo que cabe, al despertar me di cuenta de que ya eran las 6 así que decidí darme una ducha larga para quitarme el cansancio de estos días y lo demás, tome mi tiempo para dedicarme a vestirme unos jeans azul índigo, zapatos negro cerrado, una camisa blanca, una corbata purpura (Un regalo de Mina) y un saco negro después de revisarme en el espejo varias veces solo cepille mi cabello y un toque final de cera modeladora.**

**Una vez lista baje al lobby, ya eran las 8:30pm había unos cuantos de la facultad que se estaban tomando fotos, parecía en verdad una alfombra roja, acompañe a unos cuantos, pero quería un poco de tiempo a solas, afuera se había desatado la lluvia tome un cigarrillo, lo encendí y deje que Ryuichi Sakamoto* y una canción de Cartel de Santa* se apoderaran de mí, dejando que las gotas constantes de agua me golpearan en la cara, durante ese tiempo breve sentí un poco de nostalgia o tristeza, el recuerdo de Mina me asalto por un momento, conociéndola ella hubiese disfrutado el viaje como nadie de los que estamos aquí, lo puedo jurar por mi vida después de haber consumido el cigarro, me integre al grupo, algunos de los chicos me preguntaron por qué me estaba dejando mojar por la lluvia –Solo porque si- les respondí, nos llevaron a una sala de conferencias que se adaptó para la cena programada que admito solo una cena así, la había degustado en Zaofu, el vino de mesa perfecto, nada no podía arruinar, aunque me gustaría que Asami estuviera aquí. **

**Después de todos los protocolos y la cena, los demás comenzaron a bailar pero la verdad ya tuve suficiente de esto por esta noche, pedí una última copa de vino y salí al lobby, me senté en un sofá y fume un cigarrillo más, solo me limite a ver el horizonte, Monk se sentó a mi lado –Parece que ganaste experiencia con este viaje- comenzó a decirme, quizá no solo pensaba en mi sino en los eventos pasados en esos días –Si, pero sé que esta carrera demandara más de mí, y aun siendo el Avatar o no, gastronomía se volvió en una forma de expresar ciertas emociones, sé que Mina hubiese hecho lo mismo…- no llegue a terminar la frase, sentí su mano sobre mi hombro –Lo sé, debo regresar, ya sabes cómo se ponen algunos estudiantes, descansa, ¿Vale?- asentí con la cabeza, en mis pensamientos me perdía era un mar de emociones que solo cuando estoy completamente sola puedo entenderlo, pero una voz femenina me interrumpió, ese tono tan sedoso como tranquilizante, sabía que era ella -¿Puedo sentarme?- moví la cabeza ligeramente distraída, ella se coló a mi mente… **

**Espíritus, he pensado en ella en todo este tiempo desde que la conocí, me ha cuidado como nadie, estoy decidida a decirle todo, si me rechaza después posiblemente me meta a un iglú en el rincón más alejado de la tribu agua del sur y del mundo… Pero, ¿Y si dice que si? Oh eso no lo había pensado, tome la copa de vino que me acompañaba y que no la había bebido, la tome de un trago y fume lo último de mi cigarro –Asami, hay algo que debo decirte…- trate de estar calmada –Yo te amo, llámame loca, pero es la verdad… Prefiero decírtelo aquí y ahora, no podía soportar callarlo por más tiempo… Si no quieres volver a verme, lo comprenderé, yo…- Asami poso su dedo en mi boca, no podía evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran, no puedo creer que reprimiera esto, en algún momento tenía que salir. –Korra, yo también siento lo mismo por ti, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo… Te Amo- Por Raava, mi corazón late como loco, mis heridas no duelen, un impulso de energía tan poderoso que por poco si no me controlo casi me induce al Estado Avatar, cerré mi ojos, respire profundo, mi cuerpo parecía hablar por sí mismo, tome a Sami en mi brazos y mi mano se acercó a su rostro y mi boca no podía detenerse… la bese, un beso tan perfecto, que ni en mis más locos pensamientos podría hacerlo, no sé cuánto tiempo duro, lo más increíble de todo Asami me correspondió de la misma forma, puedo asegurarlo esta noche seria el comienzo de algo que Suena perfecto. Una canción de David Bisbal* sonaba en mi cabeza, y en verdad ¿Quién me iba a decir? **

**Playlist**

**Ryuichi Sakamoto**

**Merry Christmas (Versión Solo Piano)**

**Cartel de Santa **

**La Pelotona**

**David Bisbal**

**Quien me iba a decir **

POV Asami

Escuche muy cerca un sonido familiar, me doy cuenta de que estoy en la habitación de Korra anoche se había desmayado por el esfuerzo de pelear contra ese espíritu oscuro, después de ayudarla a entrar al lobby, Monk y yo la ayudamos a recostarse en el sofá, tenía una herida en la parte baja de la espalda, el sanador no tardaría en llegar así que me quede al lado del Avatar que a la distancia se veía imponente, en la espera Korra sonreía, pero comenzaba a perder el sentido de forma lenta, me preocupe enseguida, pero el sanador me tranquilizo diciendo que Korra estaría bien solo había vaciado sus Chakras, me quede con ella para saberla a salvo. Pero me quede dormida a su lado, si fuese necesario la protegería con mi vida. Al despertar le dije que se quedara a descansar, pero ella se negó, la comprendo el deber es primero antes que otra cosa, después de que ella salió me quede dormida un poco más.

Mi estadía en el hotel ha sido relajante por un buen rato, pero a decir verdad prefiero estar en la ciudad metida en mis proyectos, en medio de ese caos armonioso, durante la mañana estuve en el GYM y después de ello en el Spa relajándome con un masaje de piedras calientes, podía decirlo mi trabajo está hecho no tiene caso que siga en esta ciudad, me quede pensando en ello durante un tiempo, recién comienzan las vacaciones de verano quizá pueda hacer algunos planes con Korra… Después de lo que hemos pasado, seria agradable estar juntas, pero me da un poco de temor de lo que podría decirle, sé que la amo quizá le tengo miedo al rechazo, quizá regresando a Ciudad Republica me arme de valor.

La tarde fluyo sin mayor contratiempo, solo pasar del tiempo de manera apacible por la costa, el mero hecho de observar el mar recordó a los ojos de la tribal, tal como lo había dicho una vez serias capaz de perderte en esos ojos que reflejan mucho de lo que el Avatar se por dentro, después de haber estado entre la piscina del hotel, paseos por la costa y otras formas de matar el tiempo, subí a la suite para empacar y preparar todo para regresar a Ciudad Republica, finalmente la noche cayó sobre nosotros con una temperatura agradable, distantemente vi a los chicos universitarios esperando el evento de clausura de prácticas que sería en una cena de gala, deje que todos los sonidos me invadieran por completo, mientras un Cosmopolitan me hacía compañía, estuve en bar viendo todo, es un poco raro quizá pueda ser la vida de cualquier chica con dinero de una socialité, pero no la mía.

Y pasado un tiempo, vi a Korra salir con una copa de vino tinto y fumando en la zona de fumadores, una canción de Sakamoto con Soraya* me hacia el cuadro para observarla en silencio, parecía algo cansada y no había tocado la copa, Monk se le acerco y converso un poco con ella… Al diablo con esto una de las dos tiene que ceder, quizá no hoy algún día tal vez. Me acerque donde ella esta, parece que está pensando, le pregunte si podía sentarme, movió la cabeza creo que quería decir que si, le echo una calada a su cigarro que curiosamente lo tenía en la mano izquierda y de la nada tomo la copa, bebió de un golpe todo el líquido rojo vino, fumo lo que restaba de su cigarro y comenzó a romper el silencio, no sé cómo va a terminar esto, pero finalmente comienza a demostrar algo que no creí posible, y en verdad no creo que haya sido por la bebida. Lo que me dijo fueron esas palabras que cualquier persona enamorada quiere escuchar –Yo te amo…- algo que note es que en sus ojos había lágrimas, no sé si de alergia, nostalgia o que se yo, siguió diciendo cosas, pero yo la calle con un dedo en sus labios, y se lo dije por Raava al fin yo también le correspondo, Korra me abraza con una calidez que desconocía de ella, y sin rodeos casi muero cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, ese beso tiene un sabor a especias un poco picantes y de aromático fuerte, pero es lo más increíble que he sentido en años. Solo Raava sabe cuánto la amo.

Playlist

**Ryuichi Sakamoto – Soraya**

Tango

**Notas Finales**

**Después de un rato sin compu, volví!**

**Ya las dos se han dicho lo que sienten por una a la otra, por Raava creí que este día no llegaría (Voz en Off: Pendeja si tu escribes) bueno, pero aquí no acaba seguirá con más cosas, más platillos y lo improbable que pueda pasarle al Avatar.**

**Agradezco de forma infinita a los reviews de:**

**Obini: Jajajaja parece que los espíritus te escucharon jajajaja, pero no los bajare de otra montaña rusa, espero que haya gustado ese capítulo :D **

**ZafiraWich: Eres la primera que notó los celos de Asami, jajay, espero incluir más referencias Pottericas :D **

**Gracias a mis seguidores y lectores que siguen la historia y les agradezco que me hayan esperado. Espero les siga gustando esta historia de pajas locas jajajaja.**


	16. Cap 16: Back to reality (Por Raava)

**Los personajes de The Legend Of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

**A partir del Capítulo 3 se incluyen personajes originales, favor de respetarlos**

**Notas iniciales: El comiezo del verano, tendrá cosas buenas como malas, pero las dos se harán compañía en lo que sea.**

Cap. 16: Back to reality (Por Raava)

POV Korra

Han pasado unos días después del viaje de prácticas, que juro que cuando llegue de vuelta a la ciudad extrañe el clima frio (Que esperaban de alguien que creció en el polo sur), pero tenía un antojo muy fuerte de cerveza, después de ello me dedique a tirar la flojera literal en casa, necesitaba dormir, pero dormir profundamente, hubo días que Sami me hizo compañía mientras mirábamos algo de tele mientras estábamos acostadas en la cama eso me encanta, el verano es largo pero disfrutable a su lado, después de todo lo ocurrido valió la pena.

Curiosamente sé qué debo hacerle algo especial a Asami, pero no se me ocurre nada, sé que ama cuando preparo los omelette, pero siento que no es suficiente debe ser tanto único como exquisito… creo que necesitare ayuda para ello, en los últimos días se me han ocurrido las cosas más cursis y románticas que alguna vez jure que nunca iba a hacer (Nunca digas NUNCA) como por ejemplo: unos cupcakes de curry suave con nuestras iniciales, un perro-oso polar de felpa que mande a traer de casa, y otras cosas más, sin contar las cartas y uno que otro detalle friki (Un corazón de 8-bit y otros más que no recuerdo) y eso no es todo, jamas había sido partidaria de la música pop, pero ultimadamente tengo tantas canciones románticas, me sorprende demasiado, después del descanso, no sé qué hare durante el resto del verano, había dicho que debía entrenar, pero no recuerdo quien, Mina me lo había mencionado en uno de esos viajes fuera de mi cuerpo, aunque admito que necesito retomar mis entrenamientos y demás, el viaje aunque interesante me termino por descontrolar, Uff bien debo tranquilizarme hay cosas que me faltan hacer. Ok, suficiente estrés sin fundamento, primero a meditar debo ir al mundo espiritual.

La posición indicada, mi respiración calmada finalmente sentí esa sensación de energía cuando entras ahí, por raro que sea había llegado en la zona del portal espiritual de la ciudad Mina estaba ahí, entrenando duramente su forma ECO, que es fuego, que aún sigo sin comprender como es que puede hacer eso, Mina al momento de verme interrumpe su entrenamiento y me recibe como siempre, una sonrisa con un leve golpe en mi hombro –Hey, el Avatar vuelve a pisar nuestro terreno, ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?- No sé si ella podía leer mis expresiones, pero dedujo mi expresión, sabía que buscaba algo me dio la extraña sensación que podía ver a través de mí, solo le comente que cuando estuve antes aquí me dijo de alguien que podía ayudar a entrenarme, se quedó pensando por un breve instante –Es cierto, te dije que Tenzin podría ayudarte en tu entrenamiento, pero no estoy segura que el seria el indicado, deberás regresar a la isla del templo aire.- suspire por tratar de liberar tensión, si bien Tenzin me ayudo en el pasado quizá las circunstancias del presente podrían hacer que el entrenamiento mismo sea pesado para ambos… Ok, con tal de ser más fuerte, ni modo. Deje el mundo espiritual y estuve en casa entrenando por mi cuenta, estuve cerca de tres horas matándome con la rutina a intramuros algo de J Báez*, Lollia &amp; dj-Jo, Minimalistix*, Zombie Nation*, Avicii*, el Álbum completo Love Death Inmortality* y Fatboy Slim* (Beats constantes y agresivos) pero creo que voy por buen camino, y después de haber cenado un buen corte de carne con una ensalada decidí revisar mis mails que había dejado acumular desde que había estado fuera de la ciudad, una melodía de piano de John Legend* y una canción de Nach* me hacia compañía: Spam, basura, boletín, porno (ok no), woah woah woah… Certamen gastronómico de la universidad de Ciudad Republica, ¿esto es en serio? Mi equipo de cocina y yo… ¿Competidores? Pero yo no fui notificada, en serio esto es muy repentino y ni siquiera estamos completos, necesitaría consultarlo con ellos, aunque cuando Mina estaba, ella realmente tenía el toque líder del equipo y en verdad yo no creo poseerlo.

Playlist

**J Báez**

Anagrama

**Lollia &amp; dj-Jo**

Before My Body Is Dry

**Minimalistix**

Struggle for pleasure

**Zombie Nation**

Kernkraft 400

**Avicii**

Levels (Skrillex Remix)

**The Glitch Mob**

Love Death Inmortality (Álbum completo)

**John Legend**

All of me

**Nach**

Amor Libre

POV Asami

Después de volver a la ciudad, la empresa reclama mi presencia para gestionar los prototipos, finanzas y cosas por el estilo, lo habitual, lo único que me alegro durante este tiempo fue el saber que el prototipo SAT-LPH00 ya había sido finalizado, no puedo esperar a conducirlo, pero prefiero por ahora enseñarle a Korra a conducir, aún tenemos tiempo el verano es muy largo, de un tiempo a acá he notado un cambio notorio en Korra, detrás de esa apariencia y actitud ruda se oculta la inocencia en persona, y me ha llenado de detalles que jamas creí posibles, incluso hasta la propuesta de irnos de vacaciones a cualquier lugar que yo quisiera, aún tenemos tiempo, durante algunos días nos hemos acompañado en su departamento, y tal como me lo decía mi corazón (Si, lo sé, hasta para mi siendo ingeniero, suena extraño) cada vez que la veo hacer algo sigo enamorándome de ella, y aun es muy pronto para algo un poco más… Carnal, todo a su tiempo, una canción de Reyli Barba* me hacía pensar en Korra termine con mis deberes y fui a la mansión a acomodar algo de ropa, tengo planeado quedarme varios días con Korra no creo que se moleste y conociéndola adora cocinar para alguien más, tome un Sato-móvil sedán** de color azul cobalto, que cumple perfectamente a los propósitos: Uno trasportarme y el otro el auto escuela de Korra. (Quizá al final, si no chocamos antes, será suyo)

Durante mi traslado, quise que Dalida*, Yelle* y Bruno Guillain me guiaran por mi camino que es como media hora, llegar a su departamento me recibe con una expresión que parece que alguien le dio una paliza, por Raava, Korra parecía fuera de sí, me preocupe enseguida, quizá había pasado algo y no me di cuenta, pero no fue nada de gravedad(Al menos para mí) Korra me mostro el monitor de su laptop: la universidad había elegido a su equipo y a ella para una competición de cocina en el plantel, al leer todo el documento me di cuenta que el nombre de Mina estaba ahí, oh oh… Creo que los burócratas son algo estúpidos para no darse cuenta de lo que paso hace semanas, veía a Korra con una expresión de "No me la creo", sé que ella puede hacerlo, pero aun no me cabe en la cabeza él porque del desconcierto en la cara de la tribal –Estoy feliz, podrás mostrar ese talento amor, pero ¿Qué te preocupa?- Korra fijo sus ojos sobre mí, y suspiro –Sami, además de que Mina se ha ido, no creo poseer el liderazgo que ella tuvo como para nosotros en la cocina, sin contar de que si llegáramos estar ahí, estamos incompletos, no tengo reemplazo inmediato- Es cierto, deben ser 5 según las bases de la convocatoria, abrace a Korra y le dije que no se preocupara, lo encontraría en el menos esperado… Durante el tiempo que estábamos en la sala con unas copas de vino espumoso de Bai Xu, un chispazo se nos vino a la mente, al mismo tiempo: La parrillada de Monk (Se nos había olvidado) pero recordé que es para el día de mañana.

Así que tuve que meter a Korra a regañadientes a dormir, esos pucheros me hicieron reír en verdad se ve algo tierna cuando hace esos berrinches, pero accedió tiene a sabiendas de que dormiré a su lado y lo disfruto mucho, esos músculos y ese cuerpo definido me hace sentir protegida.

Playlist

**Reyli Barba**

Amor del Bueno

**Dalida**

Paroles, paroles. Je suis malade

**Yelle**

À cause des garçons (Tepr Remix)

**Bruno Guillain**

Ça me fait rêver (Avec Dalida)

**Notas Finales**

**Bien, tenía el seso un poco seco, pero gracias a un buen compa (KSoldier5) me dio unas ideas y en esto quedo y también si lo desean pasen a leer el One Shot "Don't let me go, please. Stay with me", ahora aquí viene lo intenso, más intenso que MasterChef (Amo ese programa) pero la competencia de cocina será cabrona hasta la madre un nuevo personaje quizá sea el nuevo apoyo a Korra en la cocina, Asami sintiendo ternura por Korra (Ternureeeta) esto se pondrá deli deli :9 y vamos con la única curiosidad de hoy:**

****: El automóvil sedán que pensé que podría ser que se combinen tanto para Asami y Korra sería el Honda Accord Sport, tanto por el diseño y el lujo conferido al modelo además en el color azul cobalto (Si me enamoro de ese auto)**

**Gracias en verdad a los reviews de:**

**Niofujuyima32: Ok, creo que yo estando en tu lugar sí odiaría a FF jajaja, pero gracias por tus reviews sobre el cap. 14, la idea de Sami celosa se me ocurrió en una paja mental, pero tienes razón nada puede ser tan perfecto, ya lo veras… El Cap. 15: Por Raava el momento añorado, ese momento lo confieso me costó un poco en decidir cómo sería la situación de como se lo decían una a la otra, pero cuando volví a ver por enésima ocasión el capítulo final de la serie, se me ocurrió el "emular" el momento final de la serie, y al parecer funciono, espero de corazón que te siga gustando el fic :D**

**Obini: LLEGOOOO! (Voz en off: Controla tus senos!) Finalmente ese momento llego, la relación comenzó, y espero incluir más comentarios con la molesta Voz en off (Voz en off: Ya te oí pedazo de animal, arre síguele escribiendo) XD**

**ZafiraWich: Al fin se lo dijeron (*Grita como Flanders*) :3 y la canción de Bisbal la estaba escuchando en ese momento que estaba escribiendo el final del POV de Korra y curiosamente le quedo como anillo al dedo (Si lo vemos en la relación "real" en la serie y en los próximos comics (Agréguese grito de fangirl) **

**Gracias de verdad a los seguidores, lectores y flanes por seguir esta historia que me encanta seguir escribiendo :D **


	17. Cap 17: Tiempo de elegir (The One)

**Los personajes de The Legend Of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

**A partir del Capítulo 3 se incluyen personajes originales, favor de respetarlos**

**Notas iniciales**

**He de confesar que tengo algo seco el cerebro y me he estado sacando ideas de donde Raava sabe dónde, pero sigue la mata dando y durante este rato han pasado muchas cosas :D**

Cap. 17: Tiempo de elegir (The One)

POV Korra

Una alarma que no debía sonar me interrumpió mi sueño, desperté al lado de Asami pero ¿Qué hora es? En lo que a mí respecta yo no programe la alarma mucho menos en sábado, veo el reloj de pared y son las 9:30 de la mañana (Podría decir que las mañanas son malvadas y bla bla) pero recordé que Sami me había mandado a dormir temprano por la parrillada del profe Monk, así que suspire y me frote la cara para por lo menos retomar consciencia, pero algo me molestaba en mis pensamientos, algo así como una astilla que no deja de fastidiarte, quizá durante el día sepa qué demonios sea, desperté a Asami con un beso en la mejilla y esos ojos verdes que me hechizan vuelven a fortalecer ese encanto que es propio de ella (¿Ven lo que les digo?), durante la mañana solo hice un desayuno ligero, tenía a sabiendas de que Monk es un carnívoro que llena el refri de carne, tengo la vaga impresión de que Sami no soportara mucha carne en las comidas, esto si no me lo pierdo. (He llegado a la conclusión de que en el fondo, soy una muy mala persona independientemente sea el Avatar o no)

Al llegar a la casa de Monk, es como llegar a un festival de bikers, claro que sin bicimotos de por medio algunos chicos de la facultad, estaban haciendo una especie de pool party, y algunos otros invitados estaban en su plática, algo de music rock como Queen* y otros que no conozco del todo. Monk nos recibe con una alegría que solo le conocía en el viaje o quizá unas cuantas cervezas le habían afectado la cabeza, nos estuvo presentado con su familia que por cierto desconocía que tuviera a un hermano gemelo (Que no recuerdo su nombre ahora), y demás protocolos, nos sentamos a filosofar sobre la vida y demás temas influenciados por el alcohol que no es mucho, comenzamos a discutir acerca del certamen de cocina de la universidad, al parecer Monk también le tomo por sorpresa la elección –En verdad, si sabía acerca del concurso, pero no de la elección de los equipos, por lo que se serán 3 escuadrones de 5 miembros de cocina y los jueces serán el decano, Leng, el chef Lee y yo- En verdad el certamen me parece plan con maña, sabía que Monk podía confiar en mí y mis compañeros… Pero estamos incompletos –Monk, tú al igual que yo conocemos las aptitudes de cada uno, pero el equipo actual falta de una persona y no creo encontrar a alguien que tenga el talento y… - me quede congelada, en verdad no doy crédito a todo lo que ha pasado en unas semanas, Asami se da cuenta y posa su mano sobre mi espalda, tome un sobro a la cerveza que tenía en la mano, y Monk me observo por un momento – Veras, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte, quizá no pueda sustituir a Mina, ella era "Sui géneris", pero tiene un talento bastante bueno y dotado de una intuición aguda en la cocina- Llegamos a la parte de la parrilla y observe a un muchacho de tez apiñonada mover la carne con una rapidez bastante buena, además de que controlaba todo tal como si fuese un pulpo, en verdad me impresione, le pregunte a Monk quien es –Su nombre es Eizen, es mi sobrino. Estuvo estudiando en Omashu, pero acaba de transferirse a la universidad él puede ser tu quinto miembro- Termino con una sonrisa de confianza.

Me quede viendo al chico, tiene lo necesario y más que eso… Los chicos se me quedaron viendo con una mirada cómplice me hicieron entender que él es indicado, comenzamos a hablar con Eizen, por raro que parezca accedió a integrarse al recién formado New A-Krew él se convertiría el quinto elemento que nos haría ganar, pero al final me cuestione quien tendría el control del equipo… Aika, Jong, Yu y Eizen, me vieron con mirada sospechosa leí la intención rápidamente –Vamos, chicos… Yo? En verdad, no creo tener tal talento…- Yu me toma por el hombro –Korra, no hay nadie mejor, Mina nos dejó un legado a cada uno de nosotros pero tú tienes ese liderazgo, y creo que ella no se equivocó- No me lo creía, abrace a mis chicos y no pude evitar que una que otra lagrima salió de mi rostro, Asami se dio cuenta de ello y también se unió al abrazo.

Playlist

**Queen**

Another one bites the dust

We are the champions

Under pressure

Don't stop me now

POV Asami

La alarma sonó puntualmente, abrí mis ojos y me vi abrazada por Korra, cosa que siendo sincera me hace sentir bien, Korra ya estaba despierta o al menos semiconsciente pero recordó que teníamos programada la parrillada del Profesor Monk, así que comenzamos a arreglarnos y después de todo ello llegamos al sitio donde tenía la invitación, la verdad no suelo comer mucha carne pero puedo acostumbrarme, durante la tarde que fue una experiencia agradable sin contar con el compilado de música Rock que invadía el lugar, además de conversar con Monk sobre los proyectos venideros para la universidad y alguna que otra experiencia gastronómica que probé alrededor del mundo, de lo cual no había hablado de ello hace años, mientras tanto Korra observaba a un joven cocinar en la parrilla con una maestría que solo había visto en el Avatar, he notado que cada chef o al menos de los que he visto tienen un ritmo que les funciona, pero por raro que pueda parecer en Korra y en Eizen sus ritmos son casi iguales, Korra estaba perpleja por ver los movimientos del maestro tierra, han sido muy pocas veces que he visto a Korra así, pero también note algo en su mirada, está convencida de que este chico será el quinto elemento de su equipo de cocina y al final los chicos eligieron a su capitana de equipo… Korra no se lo podía creer tal honor lo tenía Mina, pero lo acepto abrazando a los chicos de New A-Krew.

Al llegar la noche Korra y yo nos regresamos a su depa, yo estaba cansada y me fui a la cama Korra se quedó en el sofá con una taza de café y revisando algunos pendientes, pero casi al momento de acostarme escuche un sonido estrepitoso de un objeto de vidrio caer, salí de la cama y apresure mi paso y mi a Korra con una mirada de terror que no le había visto jamas, vi el suelo y la taza rota con el líquido derramado… -Korra, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte algo alterada pero no deje ver a los ojos de mi chica, que con voz trémula me responde –Van a volver a atacar- al terminar la frase voltea su laptop y me muestra un email de ese grupo radical, después de leerlo, intente rastrear la IP de origen sin resultado alguno, solo me quede abrazando a Korra que temblaba de miedo, algo que jamas había sentido en ella.

Playlist

**Queen**

Another one bites the dust

We are the champions

Under pressure

Don't stop me now

POV Asami

**Notas finales**

**Si sé que me tarde una eternidad para volver con este fic, pero después de muchas situaciones y unas turbulentas vacaciones, retomo este fic, aunque no sea tan seguido, pero espero que me lo permita este semestre y ahora seguimos con los reviews.**

**KSoldier5: Pues gracias por tus deseos y consejos que me han sido de ayuda, y veras que para este par no todo será felicidad… mucho que recorrer tienen :D**

**Jesica07: Gracias en verdad que te guste :D**


	18. Cap 18: Choose Wisely (One Chance)

**Los personajes de The Legend Of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

**A partir del Capítulo 3 se incluyen personajes originales, favor de respetarlos**

**Notas iniciales**

**He de confesar que tengo algo seco el cerebro y me he estado sacando ideas de donde Raava sabe dónde, pero sigue la mata dando y durante este rato han pasado muchas cosas :D**

Cap. 18: Choose Wisely (One Chance)

POV Korra

Después de intentar de mantener la calma después de ese correo electrónico, todo lo que probaba no tenía un efecto significativo en mi estado de panicoalertaqueseyo, lo único que surtió efecto fue que Asami se quedara a dormir conmigo, en verdad no me soltó en toda la noche, pero en mi subconsciente sabía que no estaba tranquila del todo y mi mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría en ese día que en realidad no sabía cuándo seria ni cuáles son las consecuencias de lo harían esos terroristas si es que ya les puedo llamar así. Estuve tratando de aprender a conducir en este tiempo de vacaciones con Sami, pero me temo que tengo serios problemas con la maldita palanca de velocidades, solo Raava sabe cómo sufro por ello y que en una de esas que me distraiga me estampare en un muro, en serio y aun así teniendo una melodía de Gotan Project* para relajarme, me temo que no soy para manejar un standard. Pero otro asunto me está fastidiando como la astilla que siempre refiero: El menú para la justa gastronómica, tenía que discutirlo con los chicos del equipo, teníamos a sabiendas de que debe ser original, único y sustancioso sin llegar a ser insultante, me reuní con ellos en la bar donde nos juntamos siempre, mientras los chicos hablaban de los materiales que podíamos usar, bebía una copa de vino tinto se me vino una idea de golpe, Mina solía hablar de algo llamado comida fusión, la idea de combinar la gastronomía de Ciudad Republica con las de las distintas ciudades que cada uno había recorrido o de su origen suena demasiado tentador, me levante de mi asiento y llame la atención de los chicos ya una vez puesta su atención en mí, comencé a soltar lo que tenía en la mente.

-Sonara raro lo que voy a decir, podemos usar comida fusión…-

Los chicos me miraron con una cara de incredulidad, todos excepto Eizen sabían que yo respeto todas las corrientes de cocina habidas y por haber, Yu levanto la ceja en una evidente señal de escepticismo, los demás estaban boquiabiertos, Eizen no dijo nada solo tenía como una chispa en la mirada, entendí de inmediato que él había comprendido lo que pretendía, a lo que el asintió sin mayor hesitación, un gesto cómplice que con solo ver a los demás los aplaco y los demás en un gesto firme accedieron, en ese momento comenzamos a estudiar todas las corrientes gastronómicas, otras sus orígenes, durante varias semanas durante las vacaciones perfeccionamos las técnicas de cocción, corte, etc. Junto con Asami volviéndose en juez y coach para el A-Krew, algo que recuerdo que cuando ya terminábamos y los chicos iban a sus domicilios yo me quedaba un poco más en la barra aumentando mi experiencia individual Asami ponía una canción de Imagine Dragons*, que no he de mentir: Me sube el ánimo. He de admitir que me lleve algunas heridas de práctica, en especial desde que adquirí a Cerberus** (Un cuchillo chef de 10 pulgadas), seguimos nuestro ritmo durante las vacaciones de verano que en verdad se nos pasaron muy rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya teníamos el siguiente semestre de frente: nuevas materias, caras conocidas, y nuevos retos, sobre todo la competición se nos vino encima, pero ya estábamos listos.

Día D, 7:00am, Auditorio principal del campus… Por Raava y todos los espíritus, todo está listo incluso los uniformes que portaremos, la filipina blanca con un bies negro, pantalón mascota y pico gris, pero en el lado izquierdo de las filipinas tienen dos diagonales; una en negro y la otra en morado, haciéndonos el recordatorio de Mina, como si con esos dos colores se tornaran en amuletos impregnados de ella, que nos daría la fuerza mística para ganar con su guía.

Llegaron otros equipos de otras universidades, y otro equipo de la uni, para mi negra suerte en ese equipo tienen al imbécil de Akira que en su uniforme ha tenido el descaro de modificarlo haciendo gala de su vana glorificación, junto con él una maestra fuego de mi clase llamada Shion, y a otros que no identifico bien, pero si los he visto en el campus, pero algo más me inquieto de él es que tenía una sonrisa no sé si definirla estúpida o demasiado confiada, en realidad algo me está dando mala espina o quizá me estoy haciendo ideas estúpidas antes de la justa.

También de Zaofu, llego una de las figuras más prometedoras de la gastronomía, Kuvira. Chef egresada de hace una año, pero en estudio de especialización de corriente de su nación, lo particular de ella es que ella llego sola, sin un equipo además de que comenzó a jactarse de no requerir compañeros para la competencia, que ella es una de las mejores y sin ayuda alguna… Cosa en verdad, me causa un cierto enfado, pero trato de no hacer caso, esta es una de las grandes oportunidades de catapultarse en el ámbito que si es duro.

Asami ha decidido acompañar y patrocinar a mi equipo, cosa que me pareció increíble, pero a pesar de ello me siento intranquila, me conozco, esa sensación de temblor con un toque de ansiedad, por Raava fume al menos tres cigarrillos por el mero estrés, estaba a punto de encender el cuarto pero Sami me detuvo mientras decía que todo resultaría bien, al terminar la frase me besa (Creo que le valió poco el olor a tabaco que se me había impregnado), ese beso me ha quitado el aliento, retomo aire y antes de salir a la presentación le digo sin quitarle la mirada –Let's do This!- Subí al escenario donde me esperaban, que para mi impresión tenía algún parentesco vago con el set de Master Chef (En verdad que sí), cada quipo comenzó a presentarse y en cuanto llego nuestro turno después de mencionar nuestro nombre, dedique unas palabras y un minuto de silencio por Mina, como señal de duelo y respeto.

La competencia duro más d horas estando en la acción se pierde fácilmente la noción del tiempo, cada equipo y chef respectivamente preparaba un platillo que al final se componía de un menú de tres tiempos, una bebida y un platillo de cocina de autor, en ese lapso use tanto a Cerberus y los cuchillos de Mina, pero algo muy curioso ocurría: No podía usar el cuchillo de 8 pulgadas con la mano derecha, casi me llevaba un dedo al intentar usarlo a lo que Aika me dijo –Úsalo con la mano izquierda- sin pensarlo dos veces lo cambie de mano y efectivamente pude cortar los alimentos (Tengo la creencia de que me gane la zurdera de Mina, no sé como pero así es), en el caso el menú del A-Krew nos concentramos en comida fusión de las cuatro naciones, de alguna forma como que la corriente que habíamos recién adoptado daba un mensaje de unificación. Al finalizar los jueces daban su opinión mas no el veredicto, solo queda la espera, relativamente estoy ansiosa pero sé que lo dimos todo y he de apostar que Mina está orgullosa de nosotros… Pero algo extraño se siente en el ambiente, algo que no me agrada… Tengo un mal presentimiento (Star Wars… Donde?) , durante la espera Bolin, Mako y Asami me reciben un con abrazo grupal y Bo me ofrece un shot de vodka, lo acepto y lo bebo de un golpe, realmente lo necesitaba, en cuanto nos hicieron volver a subir al escenario para darnos el veredicto, note una sonrisa extraña de parte de Akira… Repentinamente hubo un estallido, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer temblar el suelo, en cuanto abro los ojos todo se volvió en un caos y de inmediato sentí la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo para responder a esa situación que es inconcebible, sabía que Asami está en el backstage, así que antes de ver que paso la busque y le dije que saliera, a los demás les dije que ayudáramos a salir a los espectadores, en ese tiempo quizá por el efecto del alcohol en mi organismo todo me pareció lento, al salir del inmueble no veo a mi chica ahí, le pregunto a Bolin que al parecer consternado me responde que no ha salido del lugar del siniestro… Esto no puede ser verdad.

Entro de nuevo al incendio, por ahora las llamas creo yo que no me hace daño, lo que importa es hallar a Asami, en toda la confusión, el humo y lo demás todo se había convertido en algo en demasía demencial, mi preocupación aumenta a cada paso acelerado de mi cuerpo, quizá la falta de aire lo aumentaba. Finalmente la hallé, por Raava al llegar parecía no respirar y al parecer el monóxido de carbono comienza a cobrar factura en mí, cargo a mi novia pero me cuesta trabajo levantarme junto con su peso muerto, me digo mentalmente que saldremos de ahí, en cuanto la llevo de vuelta hacia el exterior al parecer una viga caía sobre nosotras, tenía que usar el Estado Avatar si quiera que saliéramos de esta con mi mano izquierda y algo de metal control y fuego control trato de contener la caída libre de la viga incandescente, pero siento como la fuerza me está fallando, al percibir aquello puedo sentir claramente como ese objeto se deja caer sobre mi brazo, inicialmente siento algo de dolor, pero prefiero soportarlo y quitarlo de mi camino… La falta de aire se hace más evidente, aunque pudiera hacer aire control prefiero usar lo que me queda de fuerza para salir… Pero escucho una voz familiar que al principio no pude reconocer… Creo que por esta vez elegí con cuidado pero… A costa de qué?

Playlist

**Gotan Project**

Tango Square

**Imagine Dragons**

Radioactive

POV Asami

Después de aquel mensaje me he decidido quedar con mi chica, durante mi tiempo de conocerla jamas había visto semejante expresión de temor en alguna persona, ni siquiera en el Avatar mismo, durante el tiempo de las vacaciones de verano le enseñe algunas cosas como conducir, por ejemplo, pero parece que no se le da bien, y también pude ver las habilidades tanto de ella como de su equipo, en lo personal siempre he sido una sibarita, pero no conocía lo que traía detrás de un platillo gourmet, durante ese tiempo veía como Korra tenía que dirigir a los chicos mientras prepara algo al mismo tiempo, hubo ratos que se quedaba en la cocina perfeccionando sus habilidades de forma individual y pude ver que se llevó unas cuantas cortaduras, algo que me pareció curioso es que tenía el juego de cuchillos de su compañera fallecida en un stand para espadas en una parte de la cocina, a lo que le pregunte –Cariño, porque no usas los cuchillos de Mina?- Korra me miro algo extrañada, pero me responde seriamente –Sami, llegara el momento que los use- no quise hacer otro comentario más, las vacaciones pasaron muy rápido, en menos de un mes ya los preparativos de la competencia gastronómica de la Universidad de Ciudad Republica ya venía a la par de las inscripciones y de demás protocolos.

El día había llegado, y por elección mía Industrias Futuro patrocinara al A-Krew, por los espíritus jamas vi a mi chica tan nerviosa fue algo demencial el hecho de que fumara tabaco (Sin contar de que le afectaría a los sentidos al momento de cocinar) pero me di a la tarea de tranquilizarla, me importo una col si tenía el olor a cigarrillo le di un beso lo suficiente para darle confianza y quizá quitarle el aliento, y si dio resultado, me senté en el mejor lugar para ver a los chicos y alentarlos, pasaron cuatro horas de cocina sin cesar, el jurado daba opiniones, pero falta un poco de tiempo para dar su veredicto. Al terminar para darles a los concursantes un descanso fui al backstage me acompañaron Bolin y Mako, y en cuanto Korra bajo del escenario le dimos un fuerte abrazo, dándole confianza de que lo había hecho increíble, en el semblante de mi amada podía ver un cansancio bastante comprensible, pero también detecte algo de intranquilidad en ella, la reconforte diciéndole que todo saldría bien. Pero me equivoque… Al instante que se nombraría a equipo ganador, un estallido cimbro la tierra sobre nuestros pies, creo una confusión de fuego, humo y terror entre los asistentes, baje tras bambalinas para ver si alguien más estaba ahí, vi a Korra bajar y decirme que saliera de ahí a como dé lugar, se fue corriendo y fue más mi deseo y necedad de intentar ayudar que junto con el resto del A-Krew, Mako y Bo, comenzamos a desalojar el sitio, después me decidí aventurarme a entrar si había alguien más, pero entre la confusión y el humo comencé a sentir un sopor extraño que comenzó a distorsionar mis sentidos, después de ello no recuerdo más… Todo se volvió negro…

**Notas Finales.**

**Si ya se, me he tardado una eternidad en escribir, sin contar todo lo que ha pasado desde el 2015… I'm Back! Estaré escribiendo este fic que me encanta seguir con él en este año, quizá no actualice seguido, pero seguirá. Del otro fic, lo he decidido borrar por que no pienso publicarlo de nuevo hasta que esté completo (Falta mucho rato)**

**Agradezco el review de:**

**Obini: Lo sé, pero créeme seguirá más de esta historia. **

**Un saludo desde este lado del cristal, y un abrazote, feliz inicio de año 2016 :D**


	19. Cap 19: Breaking point (Resiste)

**Los personajes de The Legend Of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

**A partir del Capítulo 3 se incluyen personajes originales, favor de respetarlos**

**Notas iniciales**

**Ahora que estoy en mi epifanía de escribir y que las ideas volvieran, continuamos con esta historia.**

Cap. 19: Breaking point (Resiste)

POV Korra

Mis sentidos están fallándome al igual que mi fuerza, pero Asami cuenta conmigo… Cof Cof… Vamos solo un poco más… Mis piernas van temblando hasta que finalmente caigo de rodillas… -Korra, LEVANTATE!- Escucho una voz a la distancia –Cof cof, Mina… Eres…tu?- Pregunte con una voz asfixiada –No, soy tu consciencia… Claro que soy yo. Vamos te ayudare un poco, pero no creas que será frecuente- Repentinamente sentí una fuerza tremendamente poderosa en mi cuerpo, parecía que mis músculos funcionaban en automático, a la distancia veía a Yu y Shion pelear a lo que quise detenerme y ayudarla, pero Mina me detuvo –Ella saldrá bien, no intervengas. Yu está peleando por honor- Eso lo comprendí enseguida y me deje llevar hasta que salimos de ahí, una vez fuera recosté a Asami en el pasto en una zona segura, comencé a revisar si respiraba, no lo hacía, tenía que hacer algo y ya comencé a recordar de forma rápida algunas técnicas de reanimación y comencé a darle RCP, todo lo hacia lo más rápido que podía me importaba poco los mirones… En mi desesperación vociferaba algo de ayuda, seguí insistiendo para que Sami reaccionara –Vamos Asami… Vamos! Maldita sea!- Continuaba dándole respiraciones y las compresiones en el pecho, en verdad sin ella, mi vida no tendría sentido. En ese momento escucho a mi amada toser de forma violenta volviendo a respirar, en cuanto abrió los ojos sentí que vivía todo a mi –Cof cof cof… Ko… Korra?- En verdad no pude contener mi llanto y la abrace –No vuelvas a hacerme eso- le confesé en medio de mi llanto, Mako llego avisándome que Yu había resultado herida y que todos los asistentes salieron de ahí sin bajas, me alegro demasiado ello, aunque con un poco de preocupación por Yu, seguí cuidando a Sami hasta que llegó la ambulancia, solo me quedo el proceso de ver como la trasladaban al centro médico del campus, en cuanto se alejaba la unidad médica, Lin se me acerco tocándome el hombro diciendo –Lo hiciste bien- en cuanto quería voltear a verla, sentí como mi cuerpo caía a la par de que todo en mi vista y oído se desvanecía…

Desperté de forma un poco perezosa, mire el techo. Caí en cuenta que estaba en el hospital de nuevo… Me frote los ojos tratando de despejarme y comprender que había ocurrido, me trate de incorporar pero sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor proveniente de mi mano izquierda, está cubierta de vendajes desde todos los dedos hasta el codo, sentí de nueva cuenta la maldita mascarilla de oxígeno sobre mi cara, pero ahora en esta ocasión no había nadie más en la habitación… Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Sentí todo el resto de mi cuerpo adolorido, pero quise recordar lo que ocurrió… La competencia, el estallido, Asami… Solté un suspiro pesado mientras me masajeaba el cuello con la mano derecha, escucho que alguien abre la puerta y es Asami, en cuanto me ve suelta un vaso de cartón con café y corre a abrazarme. Por Raava yo la creía perdida pero me sentí bien al poder sentirla de nuevo, me conto que estuve inconsciente por una semana entera (En verdad?) Que todos se habían preocupado, pero algo que me hizo llegar al borde de las lágrimas es que me beso y después de ello me miró fijamente a los ojos –Gracias, creo que esta palabra no es suficiente por el hecho de haberme salvado amor- le respondí –No tienes que hacerlo cariño. Sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido alguno...- Nos quedamos recostadas en la cama, el vendaje en mi brazo me importaba un carajo, solo el hecho de estar con ella me hacía sentir mejor. Paso un tiempo y varios de mis conocidos llegaron a verme, entre ellos Yu, quien me conto el motivo de la pelea que tuvo con Shion, uno de esos motivos fue insultar la memoria de Mina y de que Shion le había confesado de que ella es un elemento del grupo que había hecho el atentado de la cocina del campus y recientemente del atentado en el foro, Yu había descubierto que el movimiento había surgido intramuros de la universidad y que esta organización se hacía llamar Aum Shinrikyō**, ahora ya sabíamos que los enemigos ya tenían identificación si se le puede decir como tal, pero Yu con una mirada seria, dijo –Korra debes tener demasiada cautela, ya sabemos de lo que son capaces- siendo honesta trague saliva al escuchar ello además de que casi pierdo a Sami por este grupo y por lo que paso antes, si debo manejar esto con cautela para saber quién está detrás de este grupo, algo como esto no sale de la noche a la mañana, le pregunte a mi compañera si ya había declarado a la policía todo lo que me había contado, a lo que respondió que si, por ahora que ellos se encarguen de indagar… Asami me vio con inquietud, diciéndome que no me arriesgue demasiado, le conteste que mantendría un perfil bajo, no soy de confesar algunas emociones pero esto me asusta demasiado. Después de que se retiraron las visitas estuve con mi novia un poco más. Pero alguien vino a interrumpir el momento y mi trance de dormitar, fue la doc. Kya, comenzó a revisarme, y al finalizar comienza a hablarme de una forma seria. –Korra, después del incidente revisamos tu mano izquierda, la quemadura produjo que tus nervios no puedan percibir temperaturas, además de que después de la cicatrización es probable que no puedas moverla libremente, y estéticamente tendrás marcas… Lamento decirte esto, me temo que no podrás volver a cocinar de forma profesional…- En ese instante sentí que todo mi mundo se derrumba, sencillamente no lo puedo creer, me niego a creer todo eso, de la furia y el dolor salió mi aliento de fuego, recuerdo tuvieron que sujetarme e inyectarme algo que me dejo en KO… Esto no puede ser posible, fue lo único que pude pensar antes de perder el conocimiento… Durante mi trance, me sentía en un lugar oscuro tanto así que no podía ver mi propia nariz, sentí pánico. De nuevo la voz de Mina se volvió a escuchar –Te tranquilizas o lo hago yo y sabes cómo lo hago, Avatar- al oír eso comencé a respirar profundamente en busca de relajarme, en un instante todo se ilumino y de nuevo pude ver los dos futones y el viejo televisor, Mina se volvió a presentar ante mí, pero su indumentaria cambio, por esta vez era un traje negro y en su semblante era muy taciturno –No puedo decir que lo siento, pero comprendo tu enfado… Pero no sé si es por tu ofuscación o estupidez que has olvidado algo- arquee la ceja al no comprender lo que trataba de decirme, en verdad no entiendo un carajo no sé si por el estupor o no sé qué más, Mina puso sus ojos en blanco, emulando una expresión de No me jodas, se atrevió a darme una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para doblarme de dolor y volvió a hablar –Recuerda, el agua Katara menciono una posibilidad de que el Agua Espiritual del Polo Norte, puede ser usada para regenerar cicatrices- en verdad no lo recuerdo en verdad, pero si Mina lo sabía es probable que sea cierto, aunque con mi voz trémula confesé –No lo sé Mina, y si no resulta?- Mina me miro de forma fija, de tal forma que solo de verme así me intimidaba, ella exhalo profundamente y de la nada me aventó un bofetón –Deja de temer, Avatar! Solo Hazlo!- Eso lo último que me dijo para desaparecer enfrente de mi vista. Me quede en soledad un poco más… Supongo que Mina no soporto mi estupidez… No la culpo, después de todo, estos eventos han sido demasiado rápidos. En tal punto que me siento perdida… En qué punto llegue a perderme así? Cuando comencé a temer?... Por más que lo meditaba no encontraba una respuesta consistente, más bien a la conclusión que había llegado es que: Me he relajado por tanto tiempo que no he respondido como antes, soy el Avatar. No importa que tan locas se pongan las cosas. Yo siempre intentaré restablecer el equilibrio… Otra voz termino al mismo tiempo que yo, frente mío pude verme a mí misma con la imagen de unos años menos, una mirada llena de valor me miro… En ellos pude detectar ese coraje con el que peleaba, la confianza que había perdido… por ahora hay más cosas por hacer… Llego la hora de saldar cuentas… Así es… Hay cuentas que tarde o temprano se tienen que pagar…

Desperté de mi trance, Kya se sorprendió de ello, la mire y le dije –Necesitare hablar con tu madre, pero no por ahora, hay cuentas pendientes- Kya lo entendió y esa misma noche me dio el alta médica, Asami me escolto hasta mi depa, por esta vez no quise dormir, quizá por el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, o algo más. Me quite los vendajes de mi mano y antebrazo, contemple la cicatriz y comprendí un poco la limitante del movimiento, pero por el momento, Sakamoto* ha hecho gala de su compañía para entenderlo todo, lo de mi lesión, no importa ahora.

Playlist

**Ryuichi Sakamoto**

Still Life

POV Asami

Desperté en una habitación de hospital, en verdad no sé cómo llegue ahí, sentí algo en la cara y nariz, la toque con cuidado y me di cuenta de que era una cánula nasal, me incorpore despacio tenía la esperanza de ver a Korra aquí, pero no fue así… Me cuestione por breve instante donde se había metido, intente recordar que había pasado, pero todo en mi mente se volvió en recuerdos vagos, fragmentos sin pies ni cabeza…Es todo confuso… Solo me quede pensando en silencio tratando de asimilar, solo algo me hizo recordar que vi a mi chica angustiada, después nada.

Alguien más entro, es Bolin en su rostro podía ver alegría, pero había algo más y sé que él no me puede mentir, trato una y otra vez que suelte la sopa pero no puedo… Me he quedado con la duda… El médico que me ha atendido me revisa meticulosamente, me ha explicado que estuve inconsciente por una intoxicación por monóxido de carbono, por fortuna Korra me salvo a tiempo, además de que por mi recuperación favorable me darían el alta por la tarde, sin contar de que todos los que me visitaron me dijeron que estuve inconsciente por dos días, en medida eso fue lo que ayudo a sanarme. Al finalizar todo, le pregunte al médico si mi novia había venido a visitarme, a lo que él me respondió seriamente – El Avatar Korra ha estado en coma desde hace dos días, tendría que preguntarle a mi colega Kya- intente tener un semblante calmado, en cuanto me dieron el alta fui en busca de Kya en verdad me cuesta un poco admitir que siento angustia, hace unos meses que casi pierdo a Korra y ahora la historia se ha vuelto a repetir.

En cuanto halle a Kya le pregunto por mi chica, Kya me miro a los ojos y me explico sobre el estado de Korra, la lesión de su antebrazo izquierdo, la intoxicación de monóxido que fue más severa, al final que ha estado en ese estado desde hace dos días, según su pronóstico es que quizá despertaría en dos semanas o máximo un mes… Mi expresión se volvió de una angustia insostenible, me lleve una mano a mi boca sin evitar que mis lágrimas salieran. Kya me abrazo en un intento de reconfortarme, después de ello pregunte si podía pasar a verla, a lo que ella accedió.

Al entrar a la habitación donde Korra, fue como volver a un Deja Vu, todo se volvía a repetir… De rememorar lo que Kya dijo, que Korra se había arriesgado por mí, en verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerle, pero a la vez me llena de dolor el hecho de que este así, vi su antebrazo izquierdo envuelto en vendajes al igual que la mano, pensando en lo que Kya había dicho Korra no volvería a cocinar profesionalmente en esa condición, algo debo de hacer… tengo un par de ideas que pueda usar para que mi amada vuelva a hacer lo que le gusta. Antes de irme, me despedí de ella, tengo a sabiendas de que aquí está bien cuidada – Korra, no sé si me escuchas, han pasado dos días desde que estas aquí y no puedes creer la falta que me haces, estaré fuera por unos días sé que aquí estas bien, hare lo necesario para que puedas hacer lo te apasiona, te lo prometo- me pase una mano por los ojos para secarme las lágrimas –Te prometo volver amor- Le di un beso y antes de retirarme hable con Kya para que me hiciera saber si algo ocurría con mi novia.

Han pasado 7 días. De los cuales 4 me los he pasado en mi oficina y taller creando una tela para Korra, esta tela seria mi máxima invención, tendría que ayudarla a sentir temperatura, que pudiese manipular alimentos con ella puesta, que pueda manejar los elementos en la pelea y sobre todo que no fuese molesta al momento de mover la mano. Por ahora solo es para uso de ella, ahora solo faltan unas pruebas finales, la tela respondió mejor de lo que esperaba, la manufactura final la hice por cuenta propia usando las medidas de referencia que tengo de Korra lo diseñe para que fuera una segunda piel para ella. Al terminar deje el guante largo azul marino en un estuche para llevarlo conmigo. Al llegar al hospital, llegue a la barra y pedí un café, iba de camino al cuarto de Korra, vario de los chicos conocidos de ella la habían venido a visitar, en cuanto veo a Korra despierta, sin tomarle importancia a la bebida caliente la dejo caer sobre el piso y me apresuro a abrazarla después del largo abrazo le conté que estuvo dormida por una semana entera, por los espíritus se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y le dije un "Gracias" aunque sé que eso no basta para que la persona que más amo me salvara la vida, la bese y creo que a raíz de ello comenzó a llorar, Korra me confeso que tenía miedo de perderme en ese fatídico atentado.

Paso un día lleno de visitas, pero también hubo momentos en los que estuvimos solas, pero mi idea es que se sintiera cómoda, tarde o temprano Kya le diría lo de su extremidad… Y sé que eso le dolerá hasta el alma. Ese momento llego Kya vino a revisar a Korra y hacerle saber lo de su antebrazo y la probabilidad de su incapacidad permanente, me retire de ahí en ese instante porque sabría que ella respondería de forma violenta a una noticia tan traumática, de alguna forma u otra sabia como dolía eso, no quizá en forma laboral, sino en otro rubro. Kya tardo un poco más de 10 minutos en adminístrale un sedante, Korra se quedó dormida durante una hora y media más, en cuanto despertó, algo cambio en ella su mirada lo delato.

La escolte hasta su departamento, personalmente después de haber trabajado durante 4 días casi sin parar, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos horas de sueño. Hubo un momento de la madrugada que me levante a beber un vaso de agua, pude ver a Korra estar sentada en el sillón contemplando la lesión que le arruino la carrera, pero ello no durara mucho tiempo.

**Notas Finales**

**Creo que me pasado de drama, pero así son las cosas, estaré con este ritmo de caps. hasta que entre de nuevo a la escuela en febrero, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Por ahora les dejo el único dato curioso de este capítulo.**

****: Aum Shinrikyō (Verdad Suprema) si existió, fue o es una secta en Japón, conocida como la perpetradora de un atentado con gas sarín en el metro de Tokio el 20 de marzo de 1995. La idea de que el grupo se llamara así, es que desde el punto de vista de ellos "La verdad suprema" es la pureza en el control de elementos.**

**Un saludo desde aquí y les mando un enorme abrazo :D**


	20. Cap 20: Falling Down (No decaigas)

**Los personajes de The Legend Of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

**A partir del Capítulo 3 se incluyen personajes originales, favor de respetarlos**

**Notas iniciales**

**El drama sigue, a Korra le da una depresión por la cicatriz, pero sabe que en este punto no debe dar marcha atrás… Asami le dará su apoyo en todo lo posible.**

Cap. 20: Falling Down (No Desistas)

POV Korra

Después de esa noche, aprendí a no volver a temer y de ser necesario arriesgar mi vida por los que me rodean, de alguna forma u otra lo había olvidado, el Avatar tiene implícito ese deber desde su nacimiento, pero en parte el saber que esto ha terminado con mi carrera de chef por anticipado me ha roto un poco el corazón, durante los días de clases mi rendimiento escolar decayó. Monk se había dado cuenta de ello, inclusive Kuvira… Monk estuvo tratando de darme aliento para no abandonar la universidad, en las prácticas de cocina me sugirió usar un guante de látex, a pesar de usarlo, no me sentía cómoda sin contar con el movimiento limitado, eso me desanima demasiado. Kuvira se quedó unos días después del incidente, además de apoyarme con algunas técnicas de cocina, me enseño un poco más de metal control que eso viene siendo de gran ayuda si Aum Shinrikyō volvía a hacer de las suyas, a pesar de esa actitud pedante inicial me di cuenta de que tenía buenas intenciones, creo que en el fondo es una persona agradable. Aun teniendo el apoyo de Asami y de mis amigos, aun duele que por todo lo que me había esforzado, durante un tiempo volví a los malos hábitos, fumaba de mas, trasnochaba, bebía mas seguido alcohol, llegue a un punto en que todo me daba lo mismo, todo que soñaba ser se había vuelto cenizas al igual que ese incendio, además de que Akira me observaba y esbozaba una maldita sonrisa de satisfacción y eso por todos los espíritus me molesta. Asami se dio cuenta de ello por más que su presencia se volvía en una especie de aliciente, no podía evitar llorar frente de ella, y ella lloraba conmigo mi dolor lo había vuelto suyo, pero me decía que no duraría eso por mucho tiempo… En verdad me gustaría creerlo.

Durante esos días, estuve viendo como reconstruían el foro del campus, mientras que buscaba pistas, por supuesto no halle alguna. Durante las noches, comencé a entrenar, pero el espacio se volvía un problema, decidí hacer una visita a Tenzin en la Isla Templo Aire, pero me daba vergüenza que el hombre que me enseño aire control me viera la cicatriz y comencé a usar un guante y mangas largas para que no fuera tan notorio. Al llegar ahí, hable con él, y comenzó a cuestionarme sobre lo que había ocurrido, no me quedo de otra más que contarle la verdad, tuve que descubrir esa marca que de solo verla me angustia a lo que Tenzin sentencio –Quizá eso se vuelva tu recordatorio, pero debes seguir si quieres proteger a la gente que aprecias y amas, el templo aire siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas a tu disposición, Korra- Sonreí un poco y le agradecí por darme esa ayuda que será invaluable. Por ende debía cambiarme de domicilio, volver donde había empezado mi viaje en búsqueda de dominar ese último elemento cuando era más joven, algo que me que me recordó a una canción de The Beatles*.

Durante ese tiempo monocromático, me di cuenta de nuevo de mi potencial y si quiero vencerlos debo explotarlo, Asami me ayudo con los entrenamientos, tanto ella como yo nos pasamos de la mano una con la otra, si es que yo le rompía una que otra costilla, ella terminaba por desencajarme la quijada o rompiéndome algún hueso, cosa que eso se solucionaba fácilmente, después me dedicaba a meditar para deshacer el embrollo de mi mente y a pensarlo todo fríamente, hasta que un buen día Asami vino a visitarme.

Durante la cena que Pema preparo (Admito que tiene una sazón exquisita) Asami no paro de hacerme reír y al finalizar con algo de sake me entrego un estuche negro, para ser honesta lo abro con un poco de duda y expectación, un guante largo –Eh… Sami, te lo agradezco… Pero, no me has explicado para que sirve…- Asami sonrió y comenzó a explicarme –Cuando estuviste en coma, Kya me dijo de la lesión y sus consecuencias, sabía que de principio te dolería el hecho de que no serias chef, durante ese tiempo en mi taller desarrolle este guante, te ayudara a cocinar, moverte y pelear… En pocas palabras amor: Esta será tu segunda piel. Lo diseñe con la esperanza de volverte a ver desenvolviéndote en lo que te apasiona hacer, la forma en la cocinas, cariño…- se acerca a mi oreja, la besa y me susurra –Me excita- vale, vale, me sonroje en el acto… Por Raava el sake nos ha hecho efecto… Aunque en verdad algo de calentura de este tipo no me caería mal… Así que también puedo jugar de la misma forma, me acerque a mi chica y le susurre al oído –Ah sí… Y que más te excita de mí, mademoiselle?- baje despacio y comencé a besarla lentamente en el cuello, se perfectamente que ahí es su talón de Aquiles, nos fuimos directo a mi habitación, no sin antes enfundar mi extremidad en ese artilugio, la temperatura van en aumento, al igual que nuestro deseo.

Una melodía de Gotan Project*, que sonaba desde hace rato en las bocinas de mi computadora me daban la partitura para encender el fuego de mi chica, inicie moviéndome lentamente hacia ella, desnudándola sin ninguna prisa hasta dejarla con el brasier y un bikini negros, sencillos pero elegantes, la música me hace poseedora de un ritmo sutil a tal punto de que recorro el cuerpo de mi amada con la punta de mis dedos, acercándome lentamente a su rostro y besándola suavemente, mi boca descendía despacio besándola como si con cada beso proclamaba que ella es mía en cuerpo y alma, puedo detectar que su intimidad de humedece más a cada caricia en esa figura, me detuve por instante en el afán de torturarla, comencé a despojarme de mi vestimenta pero lo hacía en que la melodía me lo dictaba mientras Asami me mira con una ansiedad que es fácil descifrar… al quitarme la última prenda, los ojos verdes de mi novia me miraron con una lujuria exorbitante, en un intento de querer dominar la situación ella se apresuró, a lo que sutilmente le dije que aún no… la despoje del brasier y comencé a masajear sus senos y lamer sutilmente sus pezones que se pusieron duros por la excitación misma, Asami me rodeo el cuello, obligándome a acercarme a su rostro y con algo de celeridad en su voz me dijo – Korra, tómame ahora- sonreí con cierta alevosía en mi actuar, sin prisa alguna masajee sus muslos antes de bajar hasta el sur de su figura que me embriaga de deseo. Mis dedos se introducen a ese lugar tan húmedo y caliente al mismo tiempo, la escucho gemir he de admitir que me causo algo de duda, si la había lastimado, pero ella acallo ese pregunta diciéndome que no me detuviera, de un movimiento fluido lento comencé a subir la intensidad hasta que mi boca entro en contacto con su humedad, mi lengua se movía cada vez más rápido, mientras le masajeo los senos, la escucho gemir más fuerte, interrumpí mi acto y le sentencie – Hare que grites mi nombre, Sato- después de ello no tuve piedad alguna seguí dándole esas oleadas de placer, lo sabía perfectamente porque ella me araña la espalda… hasta que finalmente sentí esa explosión de parte de ella al mismo que grito mi nombre, sentí como su cuerpo terminaba por relajarse, nos miramos y un "Te amo" completo esa escena… pero un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Asami me tomo por sorpresa diciéndome –Cambio de papeles, Avatar- trague saliva al oír tal sentencia…

Playlist

**The Beatles**

Help

**Gotan Project**

Tango Square

POV Asami

Después de ese incidente, Korra se tornó depresiva me duele el verla así, su comportamiento fue cambiando demasiado, la situación se vivió en una montaña emocional trepidante para las dos, después de que Korra recibió la noticia su respuesta fue tan propia de ella que me dio un poco de temor para entregarle el guante, en cierta parte debo respetar su tiempo de duelo.

En los días que ha estado así, también detecte algo de determinación algo que no veía en su rostro desde hace tiempo o solo lo veía con los noticieros daban parte cuando el Avatar hacia su trabajo, comenzó a indagar sobre ese grupo que ya le había asestado diferentes golpes, pero al caer la noche y solo con mi compañía mi chica mostraba su lado vulnerable, le acompaño en las buenas y las malas, cuando le decía que estaba ahí para ella, soltaba su llanto, no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran de mi rostro, pero creo que con ello la ayudaba a liberar el dolor que la agobia.

Después de ese ciclo de depresión, Korra tomo la decisión de mudarse al templo aire para retomar sus entrenamientos, Tenzin le dio ese apoyo para que ella se vuelva más fuerte. Cada vez que la veo entrenando en su mirada parecía que había fuego en ella, pero al mismo tiempo furia, odio tal vez, quizá es lo que sentía pero no puedo juzgarla después de todo, esas emociones son naturales por los eventos. He de admitir que al verla mover así, lo juro por los espíritus, me prende (Soy tan débil), pero me gusta cómo es que comienza a levantarse, sé que ella es fuerte, no por el hecho de que sea el Avatar, ella es fuerte para continuar a pesar de todo o lo que llegase a pasar.

Una noche cenamos en el templo, durante ese tiempo estuve haciendo reír a mi chica con algunos chistes y anécdotas que me ocurrieron en el día, se ve increíble cuando ríe y eso me aligera el corazón. Después de ello, me invito a tomar un poco de sake, en esa conversación vivaz decidí entregarle el guante que había diseñado para ella, comenzó a abrir el estuche con algo de hesitación y al verlo me pregunta que no le explique para que le serviría, le comencé a decir acerca de lo que había pasado y durante su tiempo en estado de inconsciencia lo diseñe y fabrique, le argumente que lo diseñe pensado en volver a verla cocinar, al final le susurre al oído que me excita, note enseguida como se sonrojo pero me di cuenta de que inicio siguiéndome el juego, comenzó a hablar despacio en mi oreja para bajar lentamente y besarme el cuello, ok, ok, con eso me prendió entera.

Fuimos a su habitación y una melodía sutil de tango hace juego perfecto con el momento, el movimiento fluido de las manos de mi amada empezaron a desnúdame lentamente solo dejándome en ropa interior, de forma que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido Korra me recorre todo el cuerpo suavemente, sube su mirada posesa de deseo y me besa despacio, después de ese beso… Siguió besándome el cuerpo, como si lo proclamase como suyo, también en mi sentí un embriagante deseo de sentirla, pero ella se detuvo quizá en el afán de torturarme, vi como si la música le dijera como moverse comenzó a desvestirse, mi sexo está húmedo, ese cosquilleo placentero… Puedo sentir como la lujuria comienza a poseerme, a lo que ella me detiene, me despojo de mi brasier y masajea mis senos de una forma tan propia de ella, pero al mismo tiempo suave, pero al meter su lengua en la ecuación… Por Raava, comienzo a perder la razón, esa forma de ser así en la intimidad no la había conocido antes… La obligo a verme a los ojos y le dijo que me tome ahora, ella sin ninguna prisa bajo besándome hasta mi intimidad, al quitarme la última prenda masajea mis muslos, hasta que sus dedos se introdujeron en mí, de mi boca se escapa un gemido, Korra se asustó un poco, pero le dije –Tu no te preocupes, sigue amor- no sé cómo ella lo hace pero me está volviendo loca con esos movimientos, su lengua la sentí en ese punto donde puedo sentir como voy al mundo espiritual y regreso viva, a cada movimiento que su boca hace en mis labios me hace sentir un placer que las palabras no serían suficientes para describir, ella me dijo que haría que gritara su nombre hasta que finalmente sentí como me liberaba y tal como ella lo dijo, grite. Sentí claramente como me relajaba, por ahora es momento de cambiar papeles, en cuanto se lo dije a ella se distrajo, yo la acosté en la cama, comencé a recorrer su figura lamiendo sutilmente en sitios que podrían hacerla enloquecer, eso lo supe inmediatamente por eso jadeos, acaricie esos poderosos abdominales que me hacían fantasear, mis senos chocan con los suyos mientras me masturbo en su pierna, voy besando su cuello subo a su oído, lo beso y le susurro que es mi turno voy descendiendo lentamente con mis manos y masajeo sus pechos, sus pezones van endureciéndose, hasta que mi lengua comienzan a lamerlos, Korra comenzó a gemir y sus jadeos se intensifican, voy sin prisas mientras amaso su cuerpo bien formado hago unos cuantos arañazos en la espalda, al parecer eso le excita, hasta que mi mano baja a su intimidad, mis dedos comienzan a hacer su parte, escucho a mi chica decir que no pare, a medida de que mi mano hace un movimiento circular ella se enciende más, mi boca es la que va a hacer el trabajo… Mi lengua va haciendo movimientos laterales y otros más mientras mis manos masajean y juguetean con sus senos, pude notar como algo de fuego se le escapaba de la boca, eso me evidencio que el Avatar quiere más, voy aumentando de velocidad, pero llega un punto que Korra no puede más y puedo sentir como ella llega al orgasmo… Su cuerpo finalmente se relaja y al final las dos nos abrazamos y un beso cómplice termina con un acto de amor puro, ella con la voz un poco ronca me dice –Te Amo, Asami- las dos terminamos rendidas y nos entregamos al llamado de Morfeo.

**Notas Finales.**

**Por Raava, esto no lo había imaginado pero creo que salió bien, después de la depre algo como eso no le caería mal a nadie. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. (Porque yo sí) **

**Agradezco los reviews de: **

**Guest: Me alegro que te hayas sentido parte de la acción durante la competencia de cocina y por haberlo leído hasta tarde, te mando un abrazo :D**

**Zafira Wich: Pues lo veras en el cap. 19, y lo del resultado de la competencia quedara en suspenso, sobre Kuvira en un inicio no quería incluirla, pero al final me convencí de meterla en la onda gastronómica.**

**Un saludo desde este lado del cristal y un abrazo Avatar a todos :D**


End file.
